The First Day of The Rest of Our Lives
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - SQL to A New Chapter of Their Lives, read that first. Greg and Zoë's son, Brandon, is just born. How will they deal with him and work? And what happens when two uniformed men show up late at night? Greg/OC
1. Recap

**A/N So this is the sequel to A New Chapter of Their Lives. I suggest you read that first, if you haven't. To those of you who want to read, the first chapter (this one) is basically a recap off everything that happened in A New Chapter of Their Lives. So you don't get confused about anything that happened. If you don't want to read the recap (recap over a 110.000 words.. I just couldn't make anything short..) or think you remember everything, go on and go to chapter 2.**

**In the beginning the recaps are pretty long but they get shorter when the story progresses.**

Recap A New Chapter of Their Lives:

**Chapter 1: New teammembers**

After Lew died they needed a new teammate, Greg interviewed several candidates but none of them were good enough. Then a girl/woman walked into SRU, Zoë. She handed off her resume to Ed, who gave it to Greg. He checked it out, she had come back from Iraq a month ago and was honorably discharged. She also had a letter of recommendation. He just finished reading the resume when they got a hot call.

Greg introduced himself. He told her to stay here and listen in with headphones to get an idea of the job. She offered to come with them instead, saying that she might just be helpful. Greg let her come with them.

At the scene Zoë stayed in the truck with Greg and they talked about the job, Iraq and losing friends on the job.

Then the call escalated and Zoë offered to go in and help the guys, the subject was a woman screaming at the guys. Greg folded and let her go in, asking Spike to background check her.

**Chapter 2: You never lie to an subject!**

Zoë talked to the woman and found out she was raped, Spike matched the guy she was holding hostage to the police sketch. Zoë build rapport by telling the woman her own story (part of it). Revealing she had been raped as well, Ed didn't believe anything she was saying. Continuing to tell her 'You never lie to a subject.' He thought she was lying because Spike's background check had come up empty.

Zoë turned her radio off, pissing off Ed. Spike learned she immigrated to Canada a month ago so was still trying to figure out what happened before that. Eventually Zoë was able to talk down the subject, she walked outside and threw up. Greg followed her out, he told her 'Judging by your lunch in the trashcan you didn't lie.' Zoë suspected they background checked her, Greg confirmed this. There was a file on her from when she was 13, but it was sealed so they still had no idea what exactly happened.

Ed then talked to her about her PTSD, she told him it was gone mostly except for some nightmares.

**Chapter 3: Ready to get your ass kicked?**

Greg welcomed Zoë into the team. He then told her what tests she would need to do and told her to be at SRU at 6 am the next day for her physical.

Ed acted cold towards her, Zoë tried to get him to like her, it didn't work. Her first test was running on the treadmill, she succeeded. She mentioned Lew, what didn't help with Ed being more friendly.

She then sparred with Sam, winning the first and 'easy' round. The second she lost and Sam cuffed her. Neither Sam or Ed wanted to uncuff her, saying they didn't have the key and grabbing it from her sweats-pocket would be sexual harassment. Telling her Greg probably had a second key.

**Chapter 4: He could sexually harass me anytime**

She asked Winnie for an extra pair of keys, but she didn't have any. Zoë had forgotten that she had keys in her pocket and continued to the men's locker-room, to find Greg.

Greg was shirtless, she asked him to uncuff her. Telling him that Ed and Sam wouldn't and said he had an extra key. He told her he didn't, she then remembered the key was in her pocket. He reached into it to grab the keys. Thoughts came to her mind, things you shouldn't think about your maybe-boss.

She then had her shooting test, first paper targets, then a hall with lights sounds and targets. She met Jules, she hadn't met her yet because she was on sick-leave.

Ed still wasn't warming up to her and she got a 99 on her first shooting-test. They bet on the second, Greg won, betting that she wouldn't hit any good guys.

She talked to Greg and he told her to be at SRU at 6 again the next day, for the lie detector test.

**Chapter 5: Painful memories**

Zoë almost peppersprayed Greg in the elevator, she was looking at houses in the newspaper and didn't see him. She told him she was living in a hotel, temporarily, until she found a house.

He applied all the sensors for the liedetector test, Zoë's inappropriate thoughts returned again. He then sat down and noticed her heart was beating like crazy. She told him about Iraq, how she was abducted for being on the presidents security detail. They hooked her up to a lie detector like this one and when she didn't answer they tortured her. She then told him she could fool the lie detector if she wanted to.

He asked her the basic questions. Finding out her parents were both dead, died when she was 13, and concluded that it must have something to do with the sealed file.

They did a weigh-in, Zoë had to pull Greg across the floor. Memories from Iraq coming back full force.

**Chapter 6: Lunchtime!**

Zoë had been accepted in the team after she passed all the tests. As the rookie she got to get lunch, Greg told her to go get it from a place across the street, offending Sam, as he had to get it from across town in lunch rush hour.

She met Owen and Murray O'Malley, Owen owned the restaurant/pub and Murray is his son. He tried to set her up with Murray but she lied and told him she just got out of a relationship.

She and Greg ate their lunch together while the rest was engaged in a heated discussion. They talked about her mother and Lew. Zoë passed Owen's message on to Greg, saying he should join the team this time on their weekly drinks on Friday. She asked why he usually didn't join them. He was about to tell her he was a former alcoholic when Spike interrupted him, telling Zoë to tell a funny story.

She said she didn't know any funny stories, most stories she knew were from the army. After some encouragement from the team she told them a story about a stray dog they took in, after the dog followed them all day and they found out he knew how to sniff drugs. She told them about how bad the team wanted to take her back home and that it was up to her. She told them about Joey, who had to check the dog for listening devices.

She told them that they took the dog bag home, Jules asked what happened to the dog. Zoë told them she retired and lives on a farm now. Spike was sure Joey got to take the dog but Zoë told them Adam's wife could keep her, telling her team Adam killed himself two days after they got back.

**Chapter 7: I'm always sure**

They got a hot call right after Zoë had finished the dog-story. It was on a high school. The same school Clark goes to. 911 patched a caller from inside the school through. It was a kid who got shot. The kid gave them a description of the shooter. Greg told him how to slow down the bleeding and to hold on.

They contact the kid, Steve, again when they had set up command post. He told them there were two other shooters. They shot Steve again, Alpha and Bravo were just outside the door. Spike asked for Zoë to come pick Steve up, He was still alive.

Zoë carried him to the exit, while Spike made sure there weren't any shooters in their way. There was another shot and a lot of kids ran to the front door, they let them out one by one. Amongst was Clark, he was fine. Clark recognized the kids and they were able to ID them.

When Spike and Zoë were on their way back to the command post Spike fell because of a trip wire. One of the subjects, jeff, had a gun to his head. Zoë eventually had to make the shot after Greg's Scorpio, killing a 14 year old kid.

They were able to corner in the other two subject, eventually they both put their guns down.

Zoë talked to Greg back at SRU, after she was questioned about the shot, they would go to O'Malleys for a drink because it was Friday.

**Chapter 8: Zoë, help us**

Zoë met the guys at the bar and gave them a round. Spike drove her to the hotel after, revealing that the view from her hotel room is the school where she killed the 14-yo kid. He offered for her to stay at his place, which she declined.

Zoë woke up from a nightmare the next morning, her team was killed in the dream. She couldn't sleep any further and went into SRU early and started a work-out.

She got into a discussion with Ed about the hours of sleep she had (1 hour) and he uttered his concerns for her. Zoë told him it would be fine in a day or two.

At the end of the chapter they walk back to the gym and Ed asks to talk to Greg.

**Chapter 9: You're coming to the barbecue, right?**

Ed and Greg talk about Zoë in the briefing room. Ed tells him he should talk to Zoë, cause she only slept for an hour. Telling him all of them had friends and family to talk about and Zoë only had them. Greg agrees to talk to her.

Greg talked to Zoë while the team was prepping training for a training exercise. She told him about her night and that she would be fine, he told her he was here if she needed him.

Ed and Zoë had some friendly banter during monthly clean-up in which she didn't have to participate.

A week had passed, Zoë and Greg been laughing a lot together lately. Ed noticed Greg was lot more cheerful since she joined the team. He was starting to get a little worried Greg was falling for her.

They hazed Zoë during the obstacle course, replacing the Kevlar with cream cheese. Zoë met Sophie and noticed she was pregnant.

Greg kept joining them at the bar on Friday's, he and Zoë always had a good laugh together. They trained together a lot as well. Which didn't help with Ed's growing concerns about his friend's feelings for Zoë. But anytime Ed brought it up, Greg would dismiss it.

Zoë woke up from another nightmare screaming and bathing in sweat. She had been doing so almost every night since she shot the kid, three weeks before. She wanted to call him but thought it was a little early on their day off and killed time looking for houses.

She called Greg later that morning, they met up at a place for lunch where they talked. They talked about the nightmares, Greg revealed that he knew she was the only one left from her time in Iraq. She and Adam had come back, but he killed himself 2 days later. She asked him to tell her something about himself, since he knew about her nightmares, parents and Iraq. He told her how his wife left him, had taken his kid and his alcoholism. He revealed that he is 10 years sober that day.

Greg went to look at a house with Zoë, wondering how she could afford the place.

She and Greg were going to celebrate his 10 years sober when Ed called, he would join them for paintball.

Ed couldn't join them for dinner because he was going home to Sophie. So Zoë and Greg went to the restaurant.

They had talked during dinner, afterwards he drove her home and walked her up to her room. She lay in bed that night think about how similar to a date it was, the only thing missing was a kiss. Greg was having the same kinds of thoughts.

**Chapter 10: Running days**

Zoë got up early, the team bbq was today. She went for a run in the morning, she didn't think about where she was going. Which is how she ran into Ed. He was running as well, and happened to live right around the corner. Ed invited her over for breakfast.

Sophie asked if Zoë could go to the store with her, she still had some things to get for the bbq and Ed couldn't go with her. Zoë would pick her up in an hour.

In the car to the store Zoë told Sophie that her parents were murdered and she witnessed it. Zoë asked Sophie not to tell anyone, since no one knew.

In the mall, there was a shooter, Zoë took a bullet for Sophie and told her to go inside a drugstore to get bandages for her shoulder. While Sophie was running to the drugstore Zoë called SRU to tell them about the shooting. Winnie issued a hot call and Donna's team went out.

A man walked out with bandages for her. He wrapped her up best he could, Zoë told him to get back into the store and lock it. She then called Ed to tell him to go to the centre. She went after the shooter.

The shooter was active, team 3 arrived and send Zoë to get Sophie and get out of there. Zoë was bleeding pretty bad by the time she was back at the drugstore to get Sophie. They got outside and Greg and Ed were waiting, Greg was just able to catch Zoë as she fainted due to the bloodloss.

Zoë was rushed off to the hospital, her doctor recognized her from Iraq, the wound turned out not too bad. She didn't need to go into surgery. They fixed her shoulder and wheeled her off to a room, she woke up to see Greg sitting beside her bed.

**Chapter 11: Getting shot is just a pain in the ass**

Sophie and Ed were also in the room, Sophie was fine.

Owen Hunt (doctor) told her she would be discharged today. Telling her she had a concussion, so someone had to wake her up every two hours. Both Greg and Ed offered, she accepted Ed's offer so he would stop bugging her about 'owing her'

Greg drove Zoë to her hotel to get clothes. She had a voicemail from the realestate agent, her offer on the house she went to see with Greg had been accepted.

Greg offered to go grocery shopping, since they were friends. They grabbed the rest of her stuff and went to Ed's

Ed brought up Zoë when she was inside helping Sophie. While Sophie brought up Greg with Zoë. They dropped the subject when their friends started arriving.

The bbq went down quietly. Zoë didn't want Clark to lose his bed so she opted to stay with Greg instead. They left at around 11.

**Chapter 12: I'm in deep shit**

Zoë looked around downstairs while he went to make her bed. She looked at some pictures, she asked him why he didn't have any pictures with his dad. He told her about his dad.

Zoë told him about what happened to her parents, how this boy from school murdered them, she witnessed it. And how the boy raped her before fleeing the country. He let her cry out on his shoulder.

They fell asleep on the couch, Zoë woke first, she untangled herself from him. She went to the kitchen to get coffee and woke him up.

Greg let her out since she had to meet with the realtor at 10.

**Chapter 13: Are you having dirty thoughts?**

Zoë went furniture shopping the next few days, she didn't invite Greg. Not trusting herself to look at furniture instead of him.

All the furniture was delivered, the entire house was now furnished and the TV's were hung.

Ed came to visit her, and he called her on not wearing her sling. He then invited her over for dinner, Sophie's orders.

Zoë found Greg's car in Ed's driveway when they got there. She hadn't talked to him since they fell asleep on the couch together.

Greg dropped Zoë of at the end of the night and insisted on walking her up to her door. She told him she would come by work tomorrow to invite everyone to her housewarming.

She stopped at a crimescene on her way to SRU, it took Greg 5 minutes to kick her off the scene.

They went shopping for groceries for the housewarming and had dinner afterwards. He brought her home and helped her unpack the groceries. They kissed right before he left, agreeing that it couldn't happen again, as he was her boss, and that it never happened.

**Chapter 14: The quiet before the storm**

He came over to help her get ready for the house warming the next day. The guys arrived on time, the presents she'd gotten were great.

Zoë talked to Ed about coming back to work. Greg didn't agree but made a deal she could come back if the sparring was good, though she had to stay in the truck.

**Chapter 15: Why does this always happen to you?**

Zoë had been in the truck for several shift, she didn't like it and tried to bring it up with Greg, right in the middle of the conversation there was a hot call, he placed her in the truck.

The subject they were looking for came to the truck and took her with him inside the warehouse, she tried to talk him down. He ended up hitting her with her own belt.

Greg made Zoë go to the hospital on her way over to his place, he insisted she stay there.

**Chapter 16: Apologies, food and good times**

They talked about Dean, Greg went to visit him but the door was slammed in his face.

He felt bad for putting her in the truck, Zoë tried to make him feel better.

Zoë stood in the men's locker-room when Greg walked out of the shower naked.

They had a case similar to the one in last dance, with the girl who has possibly two weeks left. It was a rough case.

They went for drinks after, Zoë drove Spike and Greg home, she returned to Greg's and kissed him when he opened the door for him. They were going to take it slow and Zoë would put in for a transfer the next day.

**Chapter 17: They tricked us**

Zoë picked up Spike the next morning, and met his mother. She and Greg pretended to be distant from the second he entered the car. They did so for several days, tricking the team.

Zoë started in team 1 on Tuesday.

They had their first date planned on Tuesday and revealed that they weren't fighting, but that she transferred because they wanted to date.

**Chapter 18: Dates and disappearances**

Zoë and Greg went on their date. A man asked Greg how much he had paid for her, thinking she was an escort.

At the end of the date, Ed called, saying Clark was missing. Greg told him to let Spike check his phone and call him back if he still was missing.

Greg had just given Zoë a goodnight kiss when Ed called again, telling him Clark was still missing. Greg went back to Zoë's and told her he was still missing.

**Chapter 19: Operation Clark**

They went to find Clark, and found him after he posted something on twitter. When they found him he and his friends were high on weed and shooting guns.

In the car ride back (Zoë took Clark while Greg took Ed and Sophie) Zoë told him about her parents so that he should be grateful for his.

Greg stayed the night at Zoë's, they overslept.

**Chapter 20: You've gotta get me out of here**

Clark showed up at SRU, and talked to Zoë.

He is in withdrawal and he will train at SRU/run with Zoë to get his endorphins moving.

Team 2 chased a guy into a run down building, the building collapsed, trapping Zoë with an unknown man. She is unsure how long she'll be able to keep herself from shooting him.

**Chapter 21: Blast from the past**

Revealed that the man she is with is Patrick Bouwman, the man who killed her parents, raped her and tried to kill her before fleeing the country.

Donna has no idea the guy killed Zoë's parents and calls Greg for insight.

Zoë told Patrick why he was the weak one. Telling her story in detail to her entire team listening on the radio. They got them out, Zoë disappeared in a car, wanting to be alone.

Zoë and Greg went home around 4 am. Zoë's alarm went off at 6 to run with Clark.

**Chapter 22: You want to rob a bank?**

They had dinner at Greg's, after which they slept together for the first time.

Zoë went running with Clark again, talking about his drug-problem and how long it had been going on.

When Zoë got back from running Greg was there, he gave her the late birthday present. It were Joey's dogtags.

Zoë went to talk to Donna about robbing a bank for a training exercise, they went to Holleran to ask him about it.

**Chapter 23: I'm gone for 5 minutes and she's pissed**

Greg asked Zoë if she wanted to live together over dinner. They decided he would move in with her. They also talked about their upcoming holiday and decide to go back to the Netherlands together.

Holleran told her it was okay for her to do the bank robbery.

Ed joined Zoë and Clark on a run. Ed interrogated Zoë about her relationship with Greg during breakfast. The moving in and if she wanted kids. Zoë got pissed of and walked out.

Donna and Zoë went to talk to the bank manager.

Zoë and Greg talked more about the moving in while they were at his house packing boxes. Zoë told him she didn't have a mortgage because she's a millionaire. Greg asked Zoë to meet his mom, she agreed and she would come over at their place the next day.

**Chapter 24: You must be Mrs Parker**

Zoë met Greg's mother, she didn't seem to like Zoë.

She got a phonecall that they are going to extradite Patrick and put him on trial.

Zoë announced they were going to rob a bank to her team.

**Chapter 25: Let's rob a bank**

Holleran told Greg about the training exercise, he wasn't amused.

The bank robbery was executed. Zoë's team got away with the money and the bank manager.

Greg kept her uncuffs even when they left in the car.

**Chapter 26: Did you shoot my husband?**

They went running with Clark and Ed.

Zoë and Greg left for holiday to the Netherlands.

In the Netherlands Zoë got a call from a dutch detective, saying he was working on her parents' case and needed her to come in.

**Chapter 27: Can I borrow him?**

They went to see the detective.

Zoë got rid of her friends for the evening so she could have a night with Greg.

Zoë left Greg to his own devices while she visited the cemetery and Adam's and Joey's family.

Zoë took Joey's kid, Joey, home with her.

**Chapter 28: You calling me a pain in the ass?**

They had taken care of Joey and met up with Sydney to go furniture shopping. Sydney's ex boyfriend stopped by.

On their flight back Zoë suspected terrorists were taking over the plane.

**Chapter 29: Let him go or I will shoot**

Greg and Zoë are sure there are terrorists on board and try to stop them from taking over the plane. In the process both pilots shot and Greg's got a gun to his head.

**Chapter 30: You think I am a terrorist!**

Greg was shot as well. Zoë shot the terrorist holding a gun to Greg's head. There weren't any doctors onboard and Zoë had to land the plane with Jake's help.

FBI questioned Zoë.

Reporters kept bugging Zoë and Greg when they got home.

**Chapter 31: Promise me**

The FBI wrapped up the investigation (I only now realize that they don't have FBI in Canada lol. Never mind)

Zoë gave an interview to get rid of the annoying reporters.

She then drove Sophie and Clark to the hospital because she was in labout. They named their kid Isabelle Zoë Lane.

Zoë kicked Greg out after he took of his vest in front of an armed subject.

**Chapter 32: Making up or breaking up?**

Greg stayed over at Ed's and broke up with Zoë the next day.

Zoë got shot and called Greg while they were waiting for the ambulance. She lost consciousness while they were putting her in the ambulance

**Chapter 33: She won't wake up faster if you're here**

Zoë finished surgery, her heart had stopped multiple times including one time with more than 8 minutes. The doctor told them there was a very real possibility of brain damage. Telling Greg that the first 24 hours were important, if she didn't wake up then her chances would decrease drastically.

She didn't wake up, even as 25 hours had passed.

**Chapter 34: Greg, maybe she isn't going to wake up**

Zoë woke up after more than 40 hours.

Greg apologized for acting like an idiot and Zoë was able to go home after a day. She did have 5 days bed rest and basically can't do anything for 3 weeks.

**Chapter 35: I need a hobby**

Zoë was bed bound for a few days before she could go to the hospital to get her stitches out. And she decided to learn how to play the guitar.

She met Molly a close friend of Owen's.

Zoë was at SRU when a detective walked in, wanting to ask her questions about Patrick Bouwman's murder.

**Chapter 36: Making plans**

The detectives talked to her about the murder and showed up with a warrant for her sniper rifle. She had dinner at Spike's and Greg went shopping for an engagement ring with Ed.

She went to buy a guitar with Spike.

Zoë went to Dallas to find Dean. Dean would consider meeting Greg and he and Zoë made plans for lunch the next day before she would fly back to Toronto.

**Chapter 37: An ice bullet? Seriously?**

Dean was at her hotel early.

Detective Beckett needed Zoë's help to catch Patrick's killer. And the murderer was found.

Dean had agreed to come to Toronto to meet his dad the day after his birthday. He came over and surprised Greg.

**Chapter 38: Maple leaf action**

Dean and Greg spent time together before going to the hockey game and meet and greet.

Dean stayed over at Zoë's and Greg's before going with Zoë to see SRU before she dropped him off at the airport.

Zoë's trying to set up Spike and Molly, Spike asked Molly out.

**Chapter 39: Abductions and accusations**

Dean was taken from the airport when he came to visit them.

They found out he was taken by a van, and was taken to a house. Zoë traded herself for Dean and was taken.

Zoë disappeared from the house and a bomb blew.

**Chapter 40: Blasts, punches and hospitals**

Spike was able to track down the car they had left in after the followed the tunnel out. It had GPS, they followed it but came up empty.

Meanwhile Zoë was getting beat up and drugged

Zoë asked Greg about his plans for their anniversary.

**Chapter 41: Late night talks**

Zoë came back from the hospital by cab, after she'd gotten Greg's voicemail over a dozen times.

They celebrated their anniversary and Greg asked Zoë to marry him.

Zoë was upset because her parents wouldn't be able to be at her wedding.

**Chapter 42: Tell her she should buy a car instead! **

Wedding planning started. Zoë went dress sopping and fell in love with a dress that cost a 100 grand. Greg wouldn't let her buy it, she put down a downpaiment anyway.

**Chapter 43: Missing dressed**

She then had to convince Greg to let her buy the dress.

The wedding ensued.

**Chapter 44: Missing dressed**

Honeymoon.

**Chapter 45: All endings are new beginnings.**

Zoë and Greg thought she was pregnant, test came out negative.

Greg then bailed on their appointment with the OB/GYN, Zoë turned out pregnant and kicked Greg out. She called him the same evening to ask him back, cause she couldn't sleep without him.

Zoë's pregnancy progressed and she went into labor, giving birth to their baby boy: Brandon Michaelangelo Joey Parker.

**A/N Really.. This was as short as I could get it.. More work than I thought.. Jeez, remind me never to write such a long story again!**


	2. Busy baby

**A/N So here's the first REAL chapter. This sequel could be anything from 2 to 200 chapters, really I have no idea.. Give me time to update, I'm idealess right now and are working on 2 other fanfics. So don't expect my previous update-a-day (maybe once a week). Oh, I know nothing of baby's xD**

_Previously:_

"_Zoë, do you want to hold your new baby boy?" Dr Montgomery asked._

"_Yes." She held her boy for a few minutes. "Meet your new son, Brandon Michaelangelo Joey Parker." She smiled up at Greg as she handed him to Greg. They had been talking about the name for a few months. They both agreed on Brandon, and Zoë pushed the others through._

…

"He's beautiful." Greg smiled at his son and then at Zoë, tears stinging in his eyes.

"He looks like you." Zoë said.

"Not that much."

"He doesn't have much hair." Zoë's joke was followed by a yawn. "How 'bout you go outside and show him off, I could really use a little rest."

"I would love that, thanks." He leaned down to kiss her softly. "I'm right outside." She smiled and nodded.

…

He walked outside and took a right to see everyone sitting down. They got up and walked towards him when they saw him.

"He's cute!" Jules said.

"Does he have a name yet?" Ed asked, Greg nodded and looked at his son.

"Meet Brandon" He looked at Spike. "Michaelangelo Joey Parker." Spike looked dumbfounded, everyone noticed it.

"Sarge.." It was Spike, he didn't know what to say.

"Anyone want to hold him? Zoë's taking a nap." Spike nodded. Greg smiled before handing him over.

"Sarge.." Spike tried again.

"Take it up with Zoë, it was going to happen. Whether I liked it or not."

Spike looked down at the baby boy in his arms. Brandon Michaelangelo Joey, he couldn't believe they did that. His name was before Joey's, her old best friend. He faintly heard everyone congratulate Greg but he had only eyes for the baby.

"Can I see Zoë?" He asked Greg after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, she was tired but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Spike handed him back the boy, smiled at him and walked to her room.

…

"Zoë?" Spike opened the door to her room.

"Come in Spike" Zoë sat up a little.

He sat down next to her bed.

"You named your kid after me?"

"Just his second name." She smiled at him.

"I'm honored, but why?" She yawned.

"Because you're amazing, Mike." She didn't use his given name often, so he knew she was serious. "You're good at your job, you love your family, you treat women right, but most importantly you're a great friend, my best friend. I trust you with anything."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. I guess I _have_ to be nice to him now." She gave him a tired smile.

"You better, I can kill from a big distance you know."

"I know." Her eyelids started to droop. "I'll leave you alone, you look tired. Get some sleep." He gently squeezed her hand before leaving the room again.

…

Spike had visited Zoë and Greg in the hospital every day, since both she and the baby had to stay a couple of days.

Zoë and Spike were both smiling when they heard knocking, Greg walked in with a crying baby boy.

"Looks like someone's hungry, go feed your kid." Spike squeezed her hand before getting up

"Go home Spike, you've got work tomorrow. Besides, they're getting the discharge papers for us." Spike nodded.

"I'll give you a call sometime soon." He smiled at Zoë and walked out.

"Let's feed this boy." Zoë smiled as Greg put the boy in her arms.

…

Greg was wheeling Zoë towards their car, Brandon in her arms.

"You want to sit in the front or the back?"

"Front." He opened the door and helped her in.

…

Crying woke them up, Zoë glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 2 am. She groaned and turned back to Greg.

"I'll go get him." He smiled at his wife as he got out of bed to get the boy.

"How long will this waking up crying take?" She yawned as she sat up.

"Too long." Greg smiled as he handed her the boy and sat next to her. "Thank you." He kissed her on her cheek.

"For what?"

"Giving me another child."

"This crying, puking, pooping, spitting mess here? I'll remind you of that when you're tired and had a rough day." He smiled.

"You do that."

"How long did you get off again?"

"Just another 3 days."

"He should sleep better by then, right?"

"Maybe a little?" He said, knowing he wouldn't.

"Dean's coming this weekend, right?"

"Yes, I called him while you were with Spike at the hospital. He can't wait to meet his baby brother."

"Good." She handed Brandon back to Greg.

…

"We don't have to set an alarm anytime soon."

"Because we got a hungry boy?" They both got up.

"Yeah." Zoë grabbed Brandon and took him to eat and change while Greg walked towards the kitchen to start on breakfast.

…

"Pancakes are almost ready." Greg called from the kitchen when he heard Zoë walk in.

"Good, I'm starving."

"Yeah, they told me giving birth makes you hungry."

"Next time you should try it." She walked towards him after she put Brandon in his crib. He reached over and kissed her.

"We'll just try and see who gets pregnant first, you or me."

"Now that's not fair. Spike just texted me and asked if he could stop by after shift."

"Sure, he was all choked up that we named him after him."

"I know, he kept asking me why." He gave her a plate with her pancakes. "Chocolate chip?"

"I wouldn't dare give you anything else, darling." She smiled at him and started eating.

"Good husband."

"Does it hurt?" She looked up, slightly confused.

"Eating?"

"Breastfeeding." She smiled.

"Little, the books say I'll get used to it."

"Yeah I know."

"You've been reading books?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, of course."

"What did they teach you?"

"Not much." Zoë chuckled. "Just basic stuff."

"Stuff you already knew?"

"Mostly, but it's been a while."

...

"Hey Spike." She smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, so how are you doing?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Good. So, I brought you this." He handed her a small gift. She opened it and smiled when she saw two tickets to a musical in three weeks. "Figured you would get a lot of stuff for Brandon, and you might want a break in three weeks. I can babysit?"

"Thanks Spike, that would be great. I'm sure we can use a break by then." He sat down next to her. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uuhm, coke?" Zoë got up but was pushed down on the couch.

"I'll get it, you need to rest, remember?" Greg said as he walked past.

"Drilling you?"

"Pretty much, he's a sergeant for a reason, right?"

"Right." He accepted the glass Greg offered. "Thanks."

Brandon started crying.

"Can you change him? I need to rest." She joked, Greg smiled at her and got the boy.

"How did you know he needs changing?"

"I'm a mother now, I now these things." Spike raised his eyebrows. "That, and I just fed him." Spike smiled at her. "So, how's it going at SRU?"

"It's going good, boring without you."

"I've been gone for a while Spike."

"I know, but it's still boring."

"Greg's going back in a few days."

"I know, finally. Ed has been working us hard."

"You mean this past week?" Greg said as he walked back in. Spike nodded. "Good." Greg walked back to the couch, Brandon still in his arms.

"Can I hold him?" Spike asked Greg, he nodded and handed Brandon over to Spike. "I can't believe you really named him after me."

"Well, believe it. It's on his birth certificate."

…

"Zoë?" Dean called out as he and Greg walked in.

"Hey, big brother." She smiled at him as she walked towards him. He hugged her.

"You lost some weight." He joked.

"I have, the weight is in the living room. Want to meet him?"

"Yeah." Dean smiled her and followed her to the living room.

"Here you go." Zoë picked up her son and handed him to Dean.

"Brandon, right?" He asked her, she nodded.

"I'll be right back." She smiled at Dean before leaving.

"So, how does it feel?" Greg asked him.

"Nice, I always wanted a little brother."

"Does that mean you want to learn how to change a diaper?" Greg joked.

"No, I'll leave that up to his parents."

Greg checked his watch, Zoë had left 10 minutes ago.

"I'm just going to check on Zoë, you mind watching him for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Dean." He smiled at him before going to check on Zoë.

"Baby, you okay?" She was lying on bed.

"Fine." He noticed something in her voice so he walked closer and kneeled in front of the bed.

"Hey, you've been crying." He gently touched her cheek. "Mind telling me why?" He wiped away some tears.

"You're going back to work tomorrow, what if I do everything wrong."

"You won't. You will do great, and Dean will stay for a few days." He kissed her on her forehead. "Where is all this coming from, you were fine yesterday?"

"I don't know.."

"Maybe it's the hormones talking again?"

"How the hell should I know." She sighed. "I just.. I barely sleep and you're so amazing with Brandon and I'm just.. me. Besides I haven't been able to do anything for months."

"Come on, I'll go start on dinner. How about we let Brandon sleep and you can talk to Dean?" She nodded and sat up.

"I'm just going to splash some water in my face, I'll be right out." He smiled at her and kissed her gently. He didn't know what was wrong, she was great until yesterday. She had been joking and laughing with him ever since Brandon was born.

"Okay."

…

"Was she okay?" Dean was sitting on the couch, Brandon was sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah, just tired. How about we put Brandon in his crib for a little bit and you can tell her about school or something?"

"Okay, can I put him in the crib?"

"Sure, I'll go start on dinner." He smiled at Dean as he watched him put Brandon in the crib.

"Hey, Zoë." Dean smiled as she walked in. "Dad said you're tired."

"Yeah, don't get much sleep with a baby." She sat down on the couch and Dean noticed she didn't look just tired, she looked sad and unhappy. "So, uuh, how's school going?"

"Good, got the week off so I figured I'd fly here."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again. So, what about girls?" Dean groaned, she asked him every time she talked to him, whether it was in person or on the phone.

"Nothing, really."

"That doesn't sound convincing." She smiled slightly at him.

"Well, there is this one girl. We've been friends forever." This piqued Greg's interest and he made sure he could follow the conversation from the kitchen.

"And, now it's becoming more?"

"I guess.. I don't know, I just like spending time with her."

"You're going to college after the summer, right?" He nodded. "Is she going to the same college?" He laughed.

"Yeah."

"What college?" He checked that he didn't see Greg.

"UT."

"Help me out.."

"University of Toronto."

"Here?" He nodded. "Does your dad know?"

"No, mom doesn't either. It just has a great program."

"You have to tell them eventually."

"I know.."

"Dinner's almost ready!" Greg called from the kitchen, causing Brandon to wake up and start crying.

"Great." Zoë muttered and got up to check on Brandon.

…

"So, Dean wants to go to Toronto University."

"You listened to our conversation?"

"Overheard."

"I can't believe you did that!" She almost yelled.

"Uuhm.." He was confused, she was still acting a little weird. "It isn't like I bugged you, I just overheard it."

"That doesn't matter." She said as she was changing into her pajama. "Let's just go to sleep, we'll wake up in a couple of hours anyway."

"Goodnight baby."

"Night.." She said coldly and turned off the lights, he sighed and went to sleep.

…

"Hey Jules, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything. _Daddy_." He smiled at her.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" She nodded. "Anyway, can you take Zoë out Saturday."

"Out?"

"Yes, anything she wants. Shopping, massages, exercise.. I don't care."

"Sure, why?"

"She's.. not feeling great, I think she needs some time without a crying baby."

"Baby blues?" Ed asked, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, I was scared for it as she was pretty hormonal the last few weeks of her pregnancy."

"Yeah, Sophie had those with Clark. It'll take a few weeks."

"So I've read. Thanks Jules, anything she wants. It's on me."

…

"Hey, Zoë. We're going to have a girls day." Jules smiled at her as she walked in. It was a little past nine in the morning.

"Don't know Jules, I don't really feel like going out."

"I don't care, I'm taking you with me. You need some me-time, or you-time."

"Fine, just give me a second to get dressed." She walked towards their bedroom.

"Wow she's really down." Jules said surprised, she'd never seen Zoë like this.

"Yeah, she's exhausted." Greg smiled at her. "So thanks for taking her somewhere. Where are you going?"

"Taking a relax day, massages and everything. Figured that if she really was as tired as you said she could charge her battery a little. Maybe even sneak in a nap during a treatment."

"Good idea." He smiled at her.

"So, I'm ready." Zoë said as she walked back in.

"Have fun, Zo." Greg leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. "Bring her back safe, Jules." Jules smiled at him, seeing the hurt in his eyes from being turned down.

"I will, bye."

"Bye." Greg walked them out.

…

"So, where are we going?" Zoë asked as they were in the car.

"Spa, it's almost an hour drive in this traffic. You can sneak in a nap if you're tired?"

"Nah, but thanks." Jules smiled at her, nodded and turned the radio on low volume. When she glanced over at Zoë five minutes later she was sound asleep.

…

"Zoë, wake up. We're almost there." Zoë opened her eyes and looked around confused for a moment.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep, 40 minutes ago."

"Wow, I actually feel a little better."

"Good. So, you ready for the massages?"

"Yeah, I guess."

…

"Greg?" Zoë called out as they walked back inside.

"Hey." He walked towards them. "How was it?"

"Great, I feel more energized then I have in a long time." Greg smiled at her.

"Good, I'm glad. Jules, you want to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, I should get going. Sam wanted to watch a movie together."

"When are you gonna get married?" Zoë asked.

"Uuhm.."

"Come on, you've been dating longer then we have and we're married and got a kid." Greg smiled at her, she really did seem better.

"I keep dropping Sam hints.."

"Guys." Zoë smiled at her. "Anyway, I'm going to feed Brandon before dinner. See Jules out, will you?" Zoë asked Greg and didn't wait for an answer.

"She seems much better, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, just let me know when she's down again." Jules smiled at her sergeant. "Night, Sarge."

"Goodnight Jules."

…

Greg and Zoë had a rough couple of weeks, but Zoë's hormones were getting back in balance and the baby blues were mostly over. Tonight Spike would babysit so they could go out.

"So, diapers are.."

"Zoë, relax, you've told me three times." Spike smiled at her.

"He's just been fed, so again in three hours or so. Even if he wants to sleep, or he'll just cry later.. You know how to change a diaper, right?" Spike smiled and nodded.

"You've shown me twice."

"Zo, I'm sure he'll do fine. Come on, let's go or we'll be late for dinner."

"Uuhm, so you've got our phone numbers, the doctors.." Spike rolled his eyes and started pushing Zoë towards the door.

"Listen to your husband. Go, eat and enjoy. I don't expect you back anytime soon." He pushed her outside the door.

"His pacifier is.." Spike closed the door in her face, effectively ending the conversation. She turned to Greg. "Can you believe that?"

"Yes." She looked at him, rather shocked. "It's going to be fine, let's go enjoy dinner and the musical."

…

"Wow, that was.." Zoë said as they walked out of theatre.

"Indeed.."

"Think Spike is trying to boost.."

"Oh, I don't even want to think about that."

"I've been to musicals before, but they never were this.."

"Sexual?" Greg offered.

"Yes, I felt like I was watching porn together with 600 other people." Greg laughed.

"Good, I'm not the only one, at least they were wearing clothes."

"You call that clothes? Geez, how can those actors concentrate.." They walked to the car. "I was practically getting pregnant watching it. First row tickets too.."

"Maybe we should've googled the show." Greg said laughing.

"That would've been good."

"I could've dressed accordingly." Kaylee laughed at him.

"Don't think they would've let you in wearing just a g-string."

"Probably not."

"Maybe if you showed them your gun and badge though.."

"Where exactly would I have put those?"

"Uuhm.."

…

They opened the door and walked in, they found Spike asleep on the couch. Brandon was in his crib.

"Mike." Zoë gently touched his hand. "Mikey." Nothing. "Michaelangelo, go clean your room." She said trying to sound like his mother.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked around, making Greg laugh.

"Come on, it's late. You can take the guest bedroom."

"I don't have pajama's."

"You can borrow sweats and a shirt from Greg. Come on, I'll walk you up." She led the way to the guest bedroom. "So, are you okay here?" He sat down on the bed and nodded. "I will bring you up some clothes in a second." He nodded.

"Thanks Zoë."

…

She had just brought Spike some clothes and was lying in bed next to Greg. He rolled over and gently kissed her.

"Did the musical inspire you?" She smiled at him as he started kissing her neck.

"Like you said, it was like watching porn." He pulled her on top of her.

"Hmm, I have to tell you though, I'm not back in shape. So I can't do the hanging from the ceiling on a rope thing." He laughed.

"I don't think that's humanly possible unless you're Russian." He kissed her again and pulled of her shirt.

"Just making sure you know."

…

"So, Mikey." Zoë started when the three of them were having breakfast. He looked up, knowing something was coming when she called him that.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pick that musical?"

"It sounded fun."

"Oh fun it was." Greg said just before he took a bite of his eggs.

"Do you have any idea what it was about?"

"Uhm, no. The flyer said it was comical and.." He thought for a second to recall what the flyer said.

"Erotic?" Zoë asked.

"No, definitely not erotic."

"Then the flyer lied to you." Zoë said, making Greg smile. "Because believe me, I don't blush easy, but I was blushing 10 shades of red."

"That bad?"

"It was like watching porn with 600 people. I've seen some guys who left their dignity inside the theatre."

"What do you.. Ooh! No, they left with a.."

"Boner, yeah." Spike immediately glanced over to Greg.

"Hey, don't look at me.. I can control my blood flow." Greg said.

"I so didn't need to hear that." Spike said, finishing his plate. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I'm going home. Good luck with Brandon." He smiled at them as he got up.

"Thanks for looking after him Mike." Zoë smiled at him.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow, Sarge."

"Thanks Spike."

…

"So, how was the musical? Sophie always wants to go but honestly, I couldn't be more bored.."

"Oh trust me, you wouldn't have been bored with this one." Greg laughed.

"No, how so? Did something go wrong?"

"It was sexy."

"How sexy?"

"Really sexy."

"How sexy, like I don't yawn or my face is feeling a little hot or I need to put my coat on my lap."

"Last, definitely last.."

"Hmm, interesting. I might just take Sophie there, now I just need to sell it to her."

"Just ask Spike why he gave us the tickets and use that excuse." Greg smiled at his best friend before walking out.

**A/N Feel free to chip in with ideas/things you want to see.**


	3. Sweet goodbyes

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading! Any mistakes are my own.**

Previously:

"Hmm, interesting. I might just take Sophie there, now I just need to sell it to her."

"Just ask Spike why he gave us the tickets and use that excuse." Greg smiled at his best friend before walking out.

…

Zoë had just put Brandon to bed when the doorbell rang.

"Sam?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, hi.. I thought I'd come and see how you're doing."

"Uuhm, I'm good. You want to come in?" She stepped aside so he could walk in. "So, you're just here to check on me?" She asked as she closed the door, he had never come here alone. He always came with Jules or the guys.

"Yeah."

"Uhu.. Do you want something to drink?" She was just going to wait for him to spill it.

"No, thanks.. I'm actually on duty, so I don't have much time."

"I figured.. with the uniform and all."

"So.." He started, she sat down on the couch next to him. "You're a girl.."

"Yes.."

"You're Jules' friend."

"Yes."

"Thing is, I think she's been dropping hints.. but I'm not sure."

"What kind of hints?" She acted like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Like maybe she wants to take it to the next level."

"Right, you've been living together how long?"

"Almost 2 years.."

"So, you think she wants to get married?"

"Yes."

"So, why are you here?"

"How should I propose?"

"Yeah.. You've got to figure that out by yourself."

"Zoë, come on.."

"No, I'm not going to help you think of something. It's something you've gotta do yourself. Now, if you've thought of something and need my help pulling it off, I will."

"So, I'm on my own?"

"Yep."

I hate you."

"No you don't." She could see by the look on his face that someone was saying something over the radio.

"I've got to go." He turned transmit on. "On my way, be there in 5." He smiled and got up. "Good luck." He told her.

"Thanks, you too. Make sure Greg stays alive will you?" He nodded and left, she closed the door behind him.

…

"Hey, Dean. What's up? You're dad's at work." Dean called a few weeks later.

"_Yeah, I know.. I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit."_

"Okay, sure."

"_So, I'm starting college in two weeks."_

"Yes.. have you told your dad you're moving over here?"

"_No.. I just told my mom, she's pissed."_

"You've got to tell him sometime."

"_I know, I'm flying out tomorrow."_

"Wait.. You're flying here in four weeks and you only told your mom yesterday?"

"_Today, actually."_

"Jesus Dean.."

"_I know, I was just afraid of her reaction."_

"Well, how'd that work out?"

"_Not so good. Anyway, why I called. Can you pick me up from the airport? I've got a big suitcase with me."_

"Sure."

"_And uuh, I need a place to stay until I can go into my dorm."_

"I'm sure your dad will be thrilled, just tell him before you get here?"

"_Yeah, and uuh, Elise needs a place to stay as well.." Zoë couldn't help but smile._

"Aaaah, that's the reason you called. So, does your dad know Elise exists?"

"_No.."_

"Does your mom?"

"_Yes.."_

"Sure, she can stay here, but she gets a different room Dean."

"_Aah, Zoë.. come on, we're 18.."_

"You've been dating for what? Four weeks?"

"_Yeah.. but by that time we'll be dating for like two months."_

"There's no way Dean. Either you're staying in separate rosoms and I convince your dad it's okay, or she's not staying here. Because I know I cannot convince your dad then.."

"_Okay, fine. Thanks Zoë."_

"You're welcome Dean, please tell your dad you're coming and you're bringing your girlfriend this week.."

"_I will, tomorrow, bye Zoë."_

"Bye Dean." She hung up the phone.

…

"Zoë." She picked up the phone and sounded out of breath.

"_What are you doing?" Greg asked._

"Running."

"_Where's Brandon?"_

"He's running with me."

"_Brandon can't even walk."_

"I'm pushing the stroller."

"_Why?"_

"Because you wouldn't let me buy a treadmill for at home." She could hear him sigh.

"_Okay, I'm just calling to check on you, see if you need anything?"_

"No, I'm good. Are you having a quiet double shift?"

"_Yes, luckily. Although, I just got a videocall from Dean."_

"Did you manage to answer it this time?"

"_Yes.. He told me some stuff."_

"Oh?"

"_He's starting college in Toronto in six weeks."_

"Hmm."

"_And he's coming over in four weeks, and he's bringing his girlfriend."_

"Really?"

"_Don't play ignorant with me, Zo. I know he called you and you said it was okay for them to stay over."_

"Yeah, so? Isn't it?"

"_Well, it would've been nice if you'd asked me."_

"Well, you were working and I was bored and a little excited. I want to meet his girlfriend."

"_Why do you want to do that?"_

"Because I think he really likes her, and his mom doesn't."

"_Aah.."_

"Sweety, I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay, bye."_

"Bye." She hung up and showed her badge to the man at the gate.

"Do you have anything in the stroller?"

"My kid."

"Can you lift the blanket for me?" She did as he asked. "Okay thanks, go on."

…

"Hey, Winnie. They guys in the gym or outside?"

"Both teams are training outside. You bring Brandon?" She got up from behind her desk.

"Yep." She pulled the blanket away for a little.

"He's so cute."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, you go outside, probably won't be long before a call comes in."

"Thanks, see you later Winnie." She smiled as she headed to the training area outside.

"So, this is what you all do when I'm not around?" She smiled as they were all sitting on the grass, drinking ice cold water and talking.

"Hey." Spike got up and walked towards her. "Can I lift Brandon."

"Sure, Spike." She smiled as he lift Brandon and sat back down next to Wordy and Ed.

"Hey, so you went running all the way to SRU?" Greg made a spot for her to sit down.

"Yep, told you I was bored at home. Shouldn't you guys be training or something.."

"We're just taking a break." Donna said.

"Sure.. sure.."

"We're in full gear in the sun, you're wearing shorts and a t-shirt." Sam complained.

"Maybe you should get pregnant then?" She joked. "Sarge, can I talk to you for a sec?" Donna nodded and got up. "Ow, wait. Here." She threw Greg the diaper bag before following Donna.

"What's up?"

"I want to get back to work."

"Zoë, Brandon was born like two monts ago."

"I'm not saying I want to start tomorrow.. I'm just saying, I want to let you know that I'm training for it."

"You can't just sit still and enjoy your time off, can you?"

"Nope, I'm bored out of my mind. Just, I wanted to put a time frame on this."

"Okay?"

"Think I need a month or something to get back in shape and be ready to kick Brandon to daycare. "

"Okay, well you need to requalify and everything."

"I know, just wanted to let you know I'm interested in coming back." Donna smiled and nodded at her. "Don't tell Greg.. he doesn't know yet."

"Sure. You've got to tell him sometime though."

"I know." They returned back to the group.

"_Hot call team 1" _

Spike quickly handed the baby back to Zoë.

…

Zoë and Greg came back from dinner three weeks later when they saw two men standing in front of their door. They were dressed in an army uniform. Spike had just opened the door.

"Can we help you?" Zoë asked. Greg went inside with Spike to check on Brandon.

"Zoë Washburne?"

"Parker, now." They handed her a letter.

"You need to report for duty next week." With that they left. She walked inside and closed the door. She took off her heels and opened the letter. Greg was not going to like this, not that she did.

"So, do you still need me?" Spike asked.

"No, Spike. Thanks again." Greg said.

"Actually Mike.. Could you stay just another half an hour? Me and Greg need to go take a walk outside."

"Sure."

"Thanks.. I'll just go put on some jeans and comfortable shoes." She handed Greg the letter.

"What does it say?" Spike asked, confused.

"Not sure, it's Dutch.. It's a lot harder to read than it is to hear.." Spike nodded.

…

She looked at the letter as they walked outside.

"What is it?" Greg asked her after a couple of minutes.

"It says I need to report for duty next week."

"You can't be accepting it.."

"I don't have a choice, I'm still duty bound for another year. It's go or be treated as a deserter."

"What is the punishment if you desert?"

"I think it's two years."

"Probation?"

"Prison, in the Netherlands." She sighed. "I don't have a choice. It's just a month."

"But what about Brandon?!"

"You think I _like_ this? You don't think I much rather stay here then go somewhere where I can _die_ every day!"

"Isn't two years in prison better, then death?"

"But we don't know if I'll die, I've been there for over two years in total. I can surely handle a month."

"I don't want you going back to Iraq."

"I don't have a choice! They need me to be in a team to protect the Dutch prime minister. There's some kind of a peace conference in Iraq, they need me there. There are going to be over 20 international governments there. So it's a huge threat risk."

"Why would they even _want_ you?"

"Excuse me? I did save the US president.. Maybe they thought that was a good thing." She said, slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that.."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I meant.. they especially requested you, can't just anyone do this?"

"Apparently not, I don't know Greg. The only thing I know is that I don't have a choice."

"I don't want you to go." He said, again.

"I know! I leave for Iraq Monday and will meet up there with my team. We can either spent the next 4 days fighting about what's inevitable or we can enjoy those days.."

"If fighting means you will get to stay here.."

"But it doesn't." Greg checked his watch.

"We should get back, sent Spike home."

"Fine.."

…

"Thanks Spike." Zoë smiled at him as Greg walked into Brandon's room.

"Here, the guys came back and handed me this." He pointed to a big box on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Zoë, what's going on?" He sounded worried.

"I'm going back to Iraq Monday."

"What?"

"Exactly what I thought. Just, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I'm going, I don't have a choice."

"Okay."

"If anything happens to me.."

"No, there's nothing go to happen.." Spike interrupted her.

"Mike, if anything happens.. Please, take care of Brandon and Greg." He nodded. "Thanks, I'll come go and see you guys before I leave on Monday, I promise."

"See you Monday." He hugged her before grabbing his coat and walking out.

…

"So, I'll start on breakfast." Greg said while getting up.

"Yeah, thanks."

She opened the box standing next to her closet. She got dressed in her uniform and grabbed the bag she had packed the day before. She walked into the kitchen.

"So, you're going to say goodbye at SRU?"

"Yeah, I'm coming with you, then I'm going to the airport."

"Okay." He handed her the pancakes. They had been fighting until Saturday, somehow Greg realized it was going to happen and he had stopped fighting with her.

"So, you can drop Brandon off with Sophie until I'm back."

"If."

"Greg, we've talked about this. You can't think like that." She said, looking at Brandon.

"Right."

…

Everyone was already waiting in the briefing room. Greg walked into the locker-room while Zoë went to her friends.

"So, this is it." She dropped her backpack. "Guess I'm going to be in full gear in the hot sun too." She smiled at them.

"You dropped Brandon off with Sophie?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, now all I have to do is stop thinking about home so I can focus on being there and coming back in one piece." She looked around to check Greg was still gone. "Take care of Greg, he'll have it rough. I know him, he's going to deny it..'

"Don't worry about them, Zoë. We'll take care of them both." Ed said, softly squeezing her hand. Zoë was biting back tears.

"I know you will." She checked her phone. "I have to go. Bye guys." She hugged everyone, Greg still wasn't back when she finished. She went to say goodbye to Winnie.

…

"Greg, get your ass out there." Ed told him while Zoë was with Winnie. Greg was still wearing jeans and a button-down shirt.

"Eddie.." Ed noticed he had been crying. "She can't see me like this before she goes. She has to have a clear head."

"Don't think being unable to say goodbye will give her a clear head either. She'll know you cried, go outside, hug and kiss your wife and wish her good luck." Greg nodded and got up.

"Zoë." She turned around and smiled at him. "You've been crying."

"Well, so have you." She hugged him.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck." He kissed her briefly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Keep your phone with you."

"I will, anything important and we'll text. Okay?"

"Yeah." He hugged her tight again. They stayed that way until Winnie interrupted them.

"Zoë, your cab is downstairs."

"Thanks, Winnie." She smiled at Greg, kissed him one more time and waved at everyone before grabbing her backpack and leaving.

**A/N So.. I'm not sure about duty bound thing in the Netherlands, since my good friend google let me down and I don't know anyone in the army I made it like this.. **

** zombiegirl2552, this is not a **_**real**_** cliffhanger, a real cliffhanger would be make a bomb explode in Iraq and cut the chapter xD**


	4. Bombs, guns, grenades and snipers

**A/N I decided all Dutch conversation are in English, unless there's a reason to do them in Dutch. So you got this quick since my parents are gone so no interruptions ;) **

_Previously:_

"_Zoë, your cab is downstairs."_

"_Thanks, Winnie." She smiled at Greg, kissed him one more time and waved at everyone before grabbing her backpack and leaving._

…

**-Iraq-**

She walked out of the airplane and looked around, She didn't fly in with an army plane. There weren't enough soldier to let one fly, so she had a commercial flight. Good thing about that was that she got a better chair and less crappy food. She grabbed her bag and when she walked outside she saw her old staff sergeant standing next to a car.

"You must be here for me." She smiled at him.

"Yep, come on. Let's get going." He got in the car. "So, you look good." He said after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks, you look exactly the same. Little older, but the same."

"Hey.. So, how does it feel to be back?"

"Like shit." She looked outside. "I really don't feel like dying."

"Most of us don't."

"Am I supposed to feel honored? That they chose me?"

"Depends on who you ask, personally, no.. Do you feel honored?"

"I feel screwed. I have a 3 month old baby and an husband at home. Now I'm here.. not exactly my plan."

"Congratulations." She looked over at him. "With the baby and husband part."

"Hmm, yeah thanks. I just hope I can see them again." She sighed. "Anyway, let's just get them out of my head so I can focus on doing what I came here for."

"I always admired that in you."

"What?"

"That you can put all your feelings aside to do a job. Not many can do that."

"It's the only way I know how to. Aren't we going in the wrong direction?"

"Nope, you think they were going to let those fancy people stay in tents? You get an hotel, pretty much the only one standing.."

"I don't get why they want to do this peace thing here, way too dangerous."

"Trust me, I had nothing to do with it."

…

**-Toronto-**

"Hey dad, thought Zoë was going to pick us up?" Dean said as he and Elise walked outside to see his dad and Ed standing there in uniform.

"Yeah, change of plans. You must be Elise." She nodded and shook Greg's hand.

"I am, it's nice to meet you sir."

"It's nice to meet you too." He grabbed both her and Dean's suitcases and threw them in te back of the car.

"So, is Zoë at home? Oh! Is she making those awesome brownies?"

"No, Dean.. she's not."

"Then, where is she?" He asked confused.

"I'm guessing right now she's having dinner." Dean looked even more confused. "She shipped out to Iraq Monday."

"What? She isn't even in the army anymore."

"I know.." Greg sighed.

Dean made eyecontact with Ed in the rear-vision mirror and decided to drop it for now. He would just ask Ed later today, his dad seemed a little upset by it.

"So, are you excited to start college?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, very."

"What are you going to study, Elise."

"History. I want to be a history teacher."

"Hmm. I was always bad in history." Greg said. Dean looked at Elise, as if to say his dad isn't normally this absentminded.

…

"So, Dean can show you hour room." Greg said as he dropped their bags in the living room. "We really have to go back to SRU, I'll see you guys for dinner?" They nodded. "Good. See you later guys." He smiled at them before he and Ed left.

"So, that's not how my dad normally is." Dean said as he grabbed both of their bags. "Let me show you your room."

"So, guess I'm not meeting Zoë."

"No, guess you're not. Too bad, you would've liked her." He said as he walked in front of her up the stairs.

"Your dad really seemed.."

"Upset by it?" She nodded. "Yeah, I talked to her last Wednesday she didn't mention it. So I'm guessing it all went pretty fast and I'm guessing it wasn't her choice."

"Why not?"

"She hates that place." He opened a door and put a bag down on her bed. "So, this is your room for the next week and a half. I'll just go put the bag in my room." He smiled at her before walking to his room. He put the bag down and noticed a handwritten note on his pillow.

_Dean,_

_I'm sure you've noticed I wasn't there to pick you up. I'm very sorry for that, I would've loved to meet Elise before your dad did. Though I'm sure I'll meet her in about a month. I'm sure your dad won't tell you much about my leaving so let me explain._

_Last Thursday I got a letter, saying I would be going back to Iraq on Monday. They needed me for a protection detail to the Dutch prime minister. It'll be about a month. I've got my phone with me, so I'll text in case something happens._

_Please say hi to Elise for me, tell her I'm sorry I can't meet her right now. Please, help your dad a little with Brandon. If I know him, and I think I do, he'll be having a hard time knowing I'm risking my life._

_See you in a month,_

_Zoë_

_Ps. There's something in the fridge for you (if your dad hasn't eaten all of it)_

He smiled at the note before putting it in a drawer, that explained a lot. He walked back over to Elise.

"So, Zoë says hi." He smiled at her.

"She call you?"

"Nah, she wrote me a letter." He pointed to his room. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. Think you've got food in house?"

"Yeah." They walked down and he opened the fridge, there was a plate of brownies with a card saying 'These are for Dean and Elise, leave them alone honey.' Dean grabbed the plate. "Brownie breakfast?" He wasn't sure if the leave them alone part was about the brownies or them.

"I never say no to a brownie breakfast."

…

**-Iraq-**

Zoë had been in Iraq for two weeks now. The first week they spent training, becoming a team. They had already done a couple of security details the second week. It had been quiet, they didn't trust it. They had expected at least one crazy man with a gun.

"So, tomorrow this will be packed with people?" Zoë asked her staff sergeant. They were walking the route with the protection detail.

"Yep, and since these are the streets.."

"Bomb, grenades, guns, knives, snipers.." Ben, one of the guys, started.

"I curse the people who thought of this."

"So, this is going to be on live tv?" Zoë asked.

"Yep, 2 minute delay in case something happens."

"Great.." She knew Greg would be watching, whether it was 2 in the morning or not.

…

"We're almost through the route." Ben told her, he was walking next to her.

"I know." She said scanning the crowd. "That guy. Black tee, red cap." He looked over, the men stood in the front. He kept looking at the prime minister, but the look in his eyes gave him away.

"Copy, let's keep an eye on him."

Ben had barely finished his sentence before the man jumped forward, wanting to punch the prime minister. Zoë stood in his way, got punched in her face before she tripped him and cuffed him. She handed him over to a police officer.

"You okay?" Ben asked as Zoë took her place back next to him.

"Fine." She wiped away some blood from her lip. "Let's go." He nodded and they continued walking.

…

"So.. you're cheek is getting pretty blue." Ben said when they were back in the hotel. He handed her an ice pack.

"Is it?" He nodded. She put the icepack on her cheek. "Ouch. So, another one tomorrow?" She laid down on the bed.

"Yep, with the US-president."

"Even more risk, great. They should put the guys who came up with this in our positions."

"Yeah, that's what my wife said." She looked at him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's okay, misses me."

"Of course she does."

"Just videocall your husband already. He must be worried."

"No, I can't Ben. I need to concentrate on the job, crying is not going to help."

"It gives me strength."

"Then maybe, tomorrow you should get punched."

…

**-Toronto-**

"Greg, you can't be thinking about signing those papers." Ed said. "Dr Toth is full of crap, we trust your decisions."

"He's right Ed, I don't trust myself. My head isn't in the game."

"But it will be, Zoë's back in two weeks. Everything will be back to normal, no reason for you to sign those papers."

"I need to think, Ed.." He said, they were looking at the live feed from Iraq. "Did she have that bloody lip five minutes ago?" Greg asked surprised.

"No, she must've done her job. Greg, stop watching these. It isn't helping. She would kick your ass if she knew you were obsessing about it."

…

"So, Dean. I expect both of you for dinner tomorrow." Greg smiled as he dropped Dean and Elise off at campus.

"Sure dad. Thanks for dropping us with our stuff."

"You're welcome, have fun." He smiled before taking off.

…

**-Iraq-**

"Hey!"

Zoë ran towards a couple of kids, Ben followed her. They were doing the last check before another route. She pulled her gun and pointed it at them. Two boys ran away immediately. Zoë kneeled down next to a little girl. She was beaten pretty bad and her clothes were ripped of her. She holstered her gun.

"Ben, blanket." He nodded and reached into his backpack to grab one. "Here, you're okay now." The girl was barely conscious, Zoë wrapped the blanket around her and lifted her in her arms. "Come on, let's get you to a hospital." She walked back to the group.

"Zoë.." One of the guys said, indicating they didn't have the time.

"I should've just left her here?! Let them rape her! Is that what you're saying, Danny?"

"No, of course not."

"Good, hospital." They nodded and walked there before finishing their route.

…

Today was the last day, the last two weeks were rough. She had found several more girls, beaten and raped. Some of those were actually still alive when she got there. She cleared that out of her mind. Last day today, they would finish this route. Go to the hotel, grab the bags and then leave for the airport. There they would all get on a private plane flying to Amsterdam, from there she would take a commercial flight to Toronto. She watched as a man pulled a gun and fired it three times, she jumped and took all three to her vest while Ben tackled the man and the other shielded the prime minister.

"Zoë." Ben kneeled next to her after he had handed the man off.

"I think I'm good." She couched. "Help me up." He did as she asked. She felt with her hand under her shirt, no blood. "Jesus.."

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Let's finish this damn thing so my husband can yell at me." He smiled and nodded. Walking with her to the front.

"Zoë, you change positions with Danny." Her sergeant told her. Zoë nodded, all to happy to walk next to the prime minister instead of in front of him.

"Thank you." The prime minister turned to her.

"Just doing my job, sir." He smiled at her.

…

**-Toronto-**

"What happened?" Greg asked. They were all sitting in the briefing room. The live stream had turned black. "They were just walking." Everyone stared at the screen, knowing something would've happened. It was another couple of minutes before the video was back. It seemed like nothing had happened.

"They all look fine." Ed said.

"Something must've happened."

"Maybe it was a false alarm.." Wordy said.

…

-**Iraq**-

"All packed." Zoë said after she had checked her and Ben's room.

"Good, let's go to the prime minister, we're ready to go."

They knocked before going in. Everyone was there already, completely packed.

"Has that beeping been in your room all week?" Zoë asked, everyone went quiet.

"What beeping?" The prime minister asked.

"I hear it too." Ben said, he and Zoë shared a look. "Go to the roof, get into the chopper and wait for us." No one moved. "NOW." They quickly got him out of there. Zoë and Ben quickly tossed the room. "Zoë." He said, "Come on, run." He grabbed his bag. Zoë didn't ask questions. She just followed him. "We have three minutes."

They climbed the stairs to the roof. The hotel was reserved for the governments and they knew they were the last to leave. Ben pressed the fire alarm on his way out. Knowing they would evacuate all personnel. Ben jumped into the helicopter, it was already running.

"There's no more place." Danny said, Zoë still standing on the roof.

"We don't leave a man behind!" Ben yelled over the noise of the helicopter. Zoë checked her watch, one minute.

"Give me a chute."

"What?!"

"GIVE ME A PARACHUTE!" Ben handed her one immediately. "I'LL MEET UP WITH YOU AT THE PRIVATE JET, IF I'M NOT THERE IN AN HOUR, LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" She fastened the parachute and ran to the edge of the building, jumping off of it.

She waited as long as she could before pulling the cord. The parachute opened, she was almost on the ground when the bomb went off, the blast blowing her to the ground. She looked back up, rubble flying her way. She covered her face and waited for it to pass before she got up. She didn't seem to have broken anything, except for the ribs she had already broken that afternoon. Which were hurting way more now. She pulled over the first car she saw.

"I'll give you a hundred dollars if I can drive your car with you in the passenger seat." The woman nodded before getting out. Zoë was relieved she even spoke English.

…

"Thank you." She handed to woman the 100 dollars and got out of the car, the airport was now only a five minute walk. The woman just nodded. She texted Ben she would be there in five minutes.

"There she is!" He said once she walked into the jet.

"Yeah, get me Sven, will you?" He nodded and immediately went off to get him.

"Zoë." Sven said, carrying his bag.

"Hey, doc." She sat down in one of the chairs. "Think I need some stitches." He nodded before opening his bag.

"Do you need some privacy?" Ben asked, Zoë nodded. "Okay, come on guys."

"Can you take off your shirts? I want to check your ribs again." She nodded and did what Sven asked. "Looks like you broke a few more." He took out bandages and started wrapping her ribs again before putting some stitches in her arms and on her face. "You're all fixed up." He told her.

"Thanks." She put her t-shirt back on, not bothering to put on the rest.

…

**-Toronto-**

"Ed, I really don't feel like coming to this barbeque."

"Come on you have to, Zoë's coming home soon." Ed had texted her the barbeque was at his place tonight, knowing Zoë would be coming home.

"Yeah, so why couldn't you have waited one day with this barbeque."

"I made a mistake, I thought she was coming home this morning. Come on, Dean and Elise can have fun with Clark."

"Okay, fine.."

…

Zoë walked through the backdoor at the Lane's, she had come straight from the airport. She leaned against the post, dropped her backpack and took in the sight before her. Greg was sitting at a table, trying to enjoy a steak. The rest were mingling, there was a girl, Elise, she recognized her from a picture Dean once sent. She stood there for another minute before she spoke up.

"So, first there's no one to pick me up from the airport and then you're having a barbeque without me?"

Everyone looked up, Greg jumped up and ran towards her, hugging her tight. Zoë's face scrunched because of the pain but she didn't say anything. Instead she just hugged him back.

"You're back."

"Yeah, I'm back." He pulled back to kiss her before hugging her again. "How about you let me go so I can say hi to everyone else. You can hug me all you want tonight." She said after a couple of minutes, he let her go and looked her over.

"Okay."

She gave him a quick kiss before walking to the rest. Everyone hugged her gently, having noticed her face when Greg hugged her.

"You must be Elise." Zoë smiled at her after she'd hugged everyone else. "I've heard so much about you."

"I've heard so much about you too."

"Bad things I'm sure." She smiled at Ed as he handed her a soda.

"I think they wouldn't dare."

"They better not."

**A/N I decided not to put in a cliffhanger. Wasn't that nice of me? Remember to say thank you by reviewing ;) I know you're reading!**


	5. Love, dreams and nightmares

**A/N It's a rather small one, but I wanted to get it out there for you. The next one will take a week or so.**

Previously:

"_Bad things I'm sure." She smiled at Ed as he handed her a soda._

"_I think they wouldn't dare."_

"_They better not." _

…

"Zoë." Sophie got her attention as she carried Brandon over.

"Ah, thanks." She took Brandon. "Was he good?"

"He's an angel."

"Liar, he's a devil."

"Takes after his mom." Greg whispered in her ear.

"I'm so not a devil." She turned around to face him.

"Yes you are." He kissed her briefly. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." She looked down. "Can you hold him for me, I.. I gotta do something."

"Sure." He took him from her.

"Is Zoë okay?" Ed asked.

"I don't know."

"But she didn't say she wasn't fine?"

"Does she ever offer anything?"

"No."

"Exactly. I'll give her some space, I'm just glad she's back home." He watched as Zoë walked through the back gate. He walked to Spike when she hadn't returned 10 minutes later.

"Spike, you mind checking on Zoë? I think she's on the porch."

"Sure sarge."

…

"Hey, so first you make a grand entrance and then you bail." Spike smiled at her as he sat down next to her on the steps.

"Guess that's my thing. Greg sent you?"

"Yep, I think he's a little worried."

"Yeah, probably."

"Mind telling me what's up?"

"Yes. It's none of your business." He looked at her surprised, she's never shut him out before, not this bluntly.

"Oh, okay. I guess you're right. You're going to talk to sarge though, right?"

"Sure, Spike. Whatever."

"Zoë.. you can't shut everyone out, not now."

"Then what do you want me to do, Michaelangelo?" He looked surprised. "You want to know what it's like to go over there? Sign up for it. Go out there and witness everything you don't want to. Everything you had witnessed before, everything you wanted to forget. To be back there and feel what it's like again. Be my fucking guest." She got up and walked back to the party. He waited a couple of seconds before following her.

"So?" Greg asked, he watched how Zoë walked in, pissed off.

"Not.. great.. sorry sarge."

"Thanks for trying Spike."

…

"Jesus Zoë.." He said while they were in bed, her bandaged chest laying on his. "Did I hurt you?" He looked at all the bruises on her upper back.

"Not much." To Greg she had pretended everything was fine.

"You should've said something."

"And interrupt, _that_.. no way." She leaned up to kiss him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"And with fine you mean you've got papers in your locker you only have to sign to quit?"

"How do you..?"

"I've got my sources. You can't seriously be considering it, Greg."

"My decisions.."

"Are human, you are human. You make mistakes, yes.. but everyone does, difference is you learn from them. You do everything in your power not to make them again. Don't quit your job."

"Let's just go to sleep? We can talk about this some other time." She nodded and laid her head down.

…

"Zoë?" He woke up and she wasn't there. He put on some boxers and a shirt. He walked past the broken vase, remembering the trouble they were having getting to their bedroom. Sophie and Ed had offered to take Brandon another night, knowing they would want some time together.

She wasn't anywhere, so he tried the roof. Knowing that was where she usually disappeared to.

"Zoë?" He asked, she turned around.

"Hey, did I wake you?" She was wearing a robe.

"No, I just woke and you weren't there. Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me.."

"I'm not, just have jetlag."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go back to bed I'll be fine."

"Come with me." He extended his hand.

"Sure." She took it and followed him inside.

They got back in bed, Greg was back to sleep within minutes. Zoë waited a couple of minutes before getting up again.

…

He woke up and Zoë was gone again. He sighed and looked at the clock, 5 am. She had been sneaking out of bed every night since she came back, a week ago. She thought he didn't notice, but he did. He walked out to the kitchen, to find her baking.

"Have you slept at all since you came back?" She sighed, but didn't answer. "Are you afraid to go to sleep?" Nothing. "Zoë, please don't do this. Talk to me. It's okay, whatever it is. Is it me?"

"No, it's not you." He was happy she was at least talking, she hadn't been doing much of that lately. The first two or three days she acted normal towards him, but she had changed after that. She had become closed off and she avoided any physical contact she could.

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Zoë.."

"Just leave it, get ready for work."

"Zo, you came back a week ago. You have to sleep sometime."

"I sleep during the day."

"Why?"

"So I don't wake you up when I'm dreaming again."

"Zoë, I don't mind." He came closer.

"I know, but you have a job. And you can't be sleep deprived." She stepped away from him.

"Can you tell me what happened over there?"

"It's time for you to go to work." She always cut him off when he asked about it.

"Okay, I'll go get dressed." He walked out while she put some eggs on for him.

Her phone started beeping, again. She checked, 3 text messages and 6 missed calls from Spike and it was only half past 5 in the morning.

…

"So, Zoë coming back to work anytime soon?" Ed asked while they were working out.

"No, I don't see that happening anytime soon." Ed noticed something in his voice.

"What is it?"

"She's closed off.. It's driving me crazy. I can get everyone in te city to talk about what's wrong with them, but my own wife shuts me out."

"Do you know why she's shutting you out?"

"Not sure." Spike and Jules walked in. "Spike, have you talked to Zoë lately?"

"No, she won't return any of my calls or text messages." Greg looked Jules expectantly.

"Mine either."

"That's what I mean.. She's shutting everyone out."

"What about Brandon?"

"I'm not sure, she takes good care of him.. but she's just different Ed. Which is one of the reasons I didn't want her going. She used to love sitting with him, or just watching him sleep. Now every chance she gets she just disappears.."

"Maybe you should try to tell her she should talk to someone?" Spike suggested.

"Are you serious, Spike? You think she's going to listen?"

"I guess not, but what else can we do?"

"You have to get her out of the house." Jules said.

"Easier said than done."

"Take her to a movie or dinner something, I'll babysit." Spike smiled at his boss.

…

"Hey, Zo, how about we go to the movies tonight? Spike said he'll babysit."

"Nah.."

"Zo, come one. You've got to do something?"

"I'm fine here."

"I know you're fine, but I want you to feel good. Great even."

"Greg, no."

"Zoë." She threw a plate she was putting in the cabinet at him. He ducked just in time to have it hit the wall behind him. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"I know. It's fine. Some other time, maybe."

…

"Greg, you look tired." Ed said.

"I am tired, Zoë's started actually sleeping in the bed with me a week ago. She wakes up screaming 3 or 4 times a night, every night. I wish I could help her, Ed. I feel for her.. She won't tell me what she's dreaming.. we're back to when I was her sergeant. Except then she wouldn't lie to me, because she doesn't lie to a superior."

"She lies to you about it?" Greg nodded. "What about a shrink?"

"I've tried, she won't. She has to figure it out by herself and I think we're single handedly keep the china-store running.

"Still throwing things?"

"Every time she gets pissed off. Which is a lot lately."

…

Greg woke up, he heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. He got up to check it out. Zoë had completely trashed it.

"Zoë? What are you doing baby?"

"Looking for the bomb." He looked at her, was she sleepwalking?

"There's no bomb, this is our house. You're safe here, no bomb." Zoë looked up, a completely different look in her eyes.

"What am I doing here."

"I think you were sleepwalking, want to tell me what you were dreaming?"

"I was looking for the bomb, there was a bomb." Her voice was still slightly panicked.

"No bomb." He extended his hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed." She nodded and followed him.

"What about the mess?"

"We'll clean it up in the morning." He turned off the lights and she curled against him, looking for security.

"I think I need help."

"What kind of help?" He stroked her hair.

"Shrinky-help. I can't do this on my own."

"Okay, we'll look into that tomorrow. Let's go to sleep now."

…

"_Team 1 hot call"_

"Okay, let's go keep the peace." Greg told his team as they were getting in the cars. "What do we know Winnie?"

"_There's a woman waving a gun around hysterically. She hasn't fired a shot yet, that's all we know."_

"Okay, no picture?"

"_Going into security camera as we speak, give me a minute."_

"Okay." He waited and heard Winnie lightly gasp. "What is it Winnie?"

"_I'm calling team 3 in."_

"Winnie, what is it?" All of their phones started beeping. Greg checked his phone for the picture. "Zoe?"

"_Yes, subject is Zoë Parker-Washburne."_

Everyone was quiet.

"Thought she's been seeing a shrink?" Ed asked.

"She has, for over two months. Let's get the shields out when we get there."

"_Think she'll shoot us?" Sam asked._

"I don't what to think, she's waving a gun in a mall. Zoë would never do that, so I just don't know. One thing I do know, if she shoots us. It won't hit our vest and we won't have a fighting chance."

"Think it's going to be hard? Talking her down?" Ed asked.

"If we can make her realize she isn't in Iraq we're done.. If I can get her to see _me_."

The cars stopped and they all got out, the head of security walked towards them.

"Sergeant Parker?" He nodded. "Got, there's a crazy woman inside with at least a dozen hostages. She's talking crazy." Greg flinched when the man said there was a crazy woman.

"What is she saying?"

"Something about terrorists, raping little girls and a bomb. It makes no sense at all, she keeps saying 'That's what it's like here in the desert'. We have no idea."

"We do, please, tell your people to back off." He nodded and grabbed his radio. "Okay, let's all go in. We can finish this before team 3 even gets here."

"Sam, sierra 1. Wordy, less lethal." That earned him a look from Greg. "Greg.."

"I know, protocol." The rest grabbed the shields and went inside. "Zoë."

He tried to get her attention. It worked, she turned towards him with her gun. All the hostages visibly jumped.

"Zoë, it's Greg."

"What are you doing here? Go away, I can't concentrate with you here. I need to do my job. It's why they called me here."

"I'm here to take you home, Zoë. Please, just lower the gun and let me."

"No, I need to finish my mission. They planted the bomb, I know they did. They raped and beat little girls to death. I need to take it into my own hands. Or it's going to stay this way forever."

"Zoë, you don't have to take the law into your own hands. Remember what I used tell you after a shot you didn't want to take? We're not judges."

"But there are no judges here."

"Look around you Zoë, can you tell me where you are?"

"You're here with me. How can you not know?"

"Zoë, please."

"Market square."

"No, no you're not. Take a closer look Zo, I know you can see it. The people you're pointing your gun at? They're not rapists or terrorists. They're terrified, they're kids, moms.." Zoë looked around confused.

"No, they're not.." He could hear her resolve was crumbling.

"Yes, Zo, yes they are. Please, take a good look." He came from behind the shield and walked a little towards her.

"Greg.." Ed hissed. "Come behind the shield."

"Zoë?" He could see she was getting there, she was lowering her gun.

"No.. they were just here. Seconds ago.."

"Zoë, you came back from Iraq two months ago. They're not here, not anymore then they are when you wake up screaming."

"I've never.. not during the day.." The gun was now completely lowered. Jules walked around the crowd, telling them to walk away. Greg remembered the night she was in the kitchen looking for a bomb, he realized she wasn't sleepwalking.

"I know, please, give me the gun. It's just a hallucination." He stepped closer, now standing right in front her.

"You're right." She turned the gun on herself.

"_Greg." Everyone said at the same time._

"Zoë, no, please don't." She cocked the gun.

"I'm sorry.."

**A/N It was stronger than me! I had to put a cliffhanger here xD**


	6. Threats and solutions

**A/N So that you get this chapter so soon is Zombiegirls2552's fault. Exchanging all those messages with her (28 from her side in under two hours xD) made me want to post this. You better give me a nice long review Zombiegirl xD**

Previously:

"_You're right." She turned the gun on herself._

"_Greg." Everyone said at the same time._

"_Zoë, no, please don't." She cocked the gun._

"_I'm sorry.."_

…

"Zoë, just lower the gun."Her grip on the gun tightened.

"I just.. I need to think, please just.." The look in her eyes hardened. "back off!"

"Zoë." She pointed the gun in the air and fired it before pointing it at Greg.

"Back off." She looked around hastily, the gun right in his face.

"_Greg, she's escalating again. Come behind the shield." Ed said, walking closer._

"_Sierra 1, got the solution." _

"No, no.. Sam.." Greg tried to keep his calm, but he was slowly loosing it. "Zoë, it's me.. you can trust me."

"_Ed?" Sam asked._

"_I'll keep it in mind Sam, don't take your eyes off of her."_

"_Copy."_

"No, no.. you're not. It's not.. It's my job to protect him." She saw Ed inching in on them. "Tell him to stay back." She pointed the gun at Ed, standing behind a shield.

She looked around again. In front of her stood a man, he was wearing a scarf over his nose and mouth but he had a terrified look in his eyes. There was a man coming closer towards her and the terrorist, he was carrying a big bomb. To her left was a boy crying on the ground. Up to her right stood a sniper, also wearing a scarf, his gun was pointed at her.

"Eddie.." Ed didn't listen and continued to get closer, Zoë fired a shot at the shield. "Ed, stay there." He listened and stopped coming closer, but didn't back off either.

Zoë closed her eyes for just a second before opening them again. She looked around, no idea what was going on. The ruins in her mind were starting to turn to stores again. The man she was pointing a gun had was becoming Ed again. The man with the terrified look in his eyes was becoming her husband again. She looked left, Jules was carrying a kid out. The kid was so terrified he was just crying, she did that to him. She looked to her right, up on the second floor stood Sam looking through a scope.

"I'm.. you're.. here. I'm.. home.." She turned the gun back on herself, again. Her mind kept switching between reality and hallucination.

"Please Zoë.."

"I can't.. I'm broken.. I'm just a killer."

"No, Zoé. You're not. "

"Do you even know how many I people I've killed in my life? How many lives I've taken, how many families I've ripped apart?"

"I don't care, that's not who you are."

"Because I do, I know exactly."

"_Greg, you're not in control."_

"_Team 3 is on scene." Jules said._

"No, let me do this. I'm getting her back." Greg said.

"_I don't think you are." Ed said._

"97, Greg. I remember all of their faces and most of their names, the looks just before I took the shot. I've almost made it to the big 100. How great is that? _That's_ who I am." She had the gun pointed at her chest.

"No, it's not. You're my wife. You're Brandon's mom. Your job is not who you are."

"I'm not who you married." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I'm not Brandon's mom anymore. I can't raise him like this, you can't trust me with him like this. He needs a real mom."

"Zoë, I trust you completely. I know you would never hurt him. Please just give me the gun."

"I can't. I can't live like this any longer. Afraid to go to sleep, afraid to be awake. I don't want to make Sam do this. I have to do this. I'm sorry.. I can't live anymore.." Empathy, she didn't want Sam to live with the guilt of taking the shot that killed his sergeant's wife, their friend.. That was his window, make her see the people in her life.

"Zoë, no.. Please, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Why? I'm a mess.."

"_Ed, team 3 negotiator coming your way." Jules said._

"_Greg, you hear that? She doesn't need her husband right now." 'Husband..' Greg thought. 'That's exactly who she needs right now, family.'_

"No, no you're not. You're my wife and I love you. Don't do this, if you don't care about yourself then for me and Brandon. Don't make me watch you shoot yourself, don't make Brandon grow up without you."

Brandon, that seemed to get her attention again. She thought for a second, she never wanted to hurt Brandon, she was doing this so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Brandon needs you. Remember what we talked about? We're going to raise him bilingual, we're going to make sure he treats women right, I get to give him the sex talk.."

"I.." She lowered the gun, she was no longer pointing it at herself.

"And what about Dean? What am I supposed to tell him Zoë? He's coming for dinner tonight, what am I supposed to say? How am I supposed to ever live without you?"

"I can't go on like this.."

"I know, we'll think of something together. I'll take a couple days off, or weeks. I don't care, we'll figure it out _together_."

She nodded and handed him the gun. He hugged Zoë and held the gun out backwards, knowing one of his teammates would grab it from him. Ed walked forward and grabbed it from him.

"I'm sorry." She cried against his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, nothing of this is your fault." He kissed her temple. "It's going to be okay." He turned off the transmit function on his radio.

"Guess my chances of ever working at SRU again just shrunk.."

"Yeah, I think they did. It's okay though, once you're better I'll fight for you."

"I think I dropped Brandon off with Sophie, I think."

"I'm sure you did. Come on, I'm taking you home." She nodded and let him lead her off, past her former teammates and past team 3. "We've got to drop by SRU first, I've gotta put these guns away."

She nodded as he put her in the passenger's seat.

"I'm sorry.."

"I know, like I said, none of this is your fault." He started the car and drove away, knowing his team would wrap things up before coming back to SRU.

"I almost shot you." She said after a couple of minutes.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, I wanted to shoot but then my mind cleared up. Can I have your radio for a sec?" He nodded and handed it to her. She put it in and put it on transmit. "Ed?"

"_Yeah, Zoë?"_

"I'm sorry for shooting at you."

"_It's fine, I had a shield."_

"Do you mind taking Brandon tonight? Think I need a little.."

"_Sure, Sophie won't mind. He's sweet."_

"Yeah, takes after his dad. Thanks Ed." She turned it off and put it in the dash.

"We're here." Greg announced, he walked around and helped her out. "Come on."

They took the elevator up. They walked past Winnie, Zoë looking at the ground. Greg led her into the men's locker-room, wanting to keep an eye on her.

"When we're home we're going to take a nice shower." He smiled at her, she just nodded.

…

"Hey, Zoë." Dean smiled as he and Elise walked in. Greg had wanted to cancel dinner but Zoë made him promise not to say anything about what happened today.

"Hey guys, how was your week?"

She put on a smile like nothing had happened. Like Greg hadn't taken the rest of the day off, like he hadn't held her on the couch for hours while she cried and apologized. Like he hadn't put the guns somewhere else and took her lockbox key. Like she hadn't pointed a gun at her husband, like she hadn't wanted to kill herself and like she didn't hold hostages.

"Good, busy with classes." Elise smiled at her, they'd been dropping by often in the last two months. At least twice a week to eat and do some laundry.

"Still like them?"

"Yeah, very much. Not as much as Dean though. He likes studying more than hanging out with me."

"Not true." Dean laughed. "So, what are we eating today?"

"Delivery should be here any moment." Greg smiled at them, they didn't have any time to cook. He could barely squeeze in a shower.

"Oh, okay." Dean said surprised, Zoë usually spent the day baking and cooking when they came, now she didn't have much to do besides watch Brandon.

"Busy day." Greg said as an explanation.

"Oh, you're back to work?" Elise asked.

"Uh, no." Zoë said. "Just, busy day. I've got other things to do besides slave in the kitchen, you know." She joked before getting up to get the doorbell and pay the man. "Come on, let's eat."

…

"You don't have to take a week off." He sat down on the couch next to her after dinner the next day.

"Yes I do, you're my wife and I love you." She leaned against him and sighed.

"You're amazing." It was silent for a couple of minutes. "I took hostages, Greg. I never thought I would do that.."

"That wasn't you, that was the PTSD. Are you ready to tell me now? What happened there?"

"I got shot." He looked down at her. "It hit my vest. I got punched, I saw a girl getting raped. Chased the boys off and took her to the hospital. Found some girls who were dead and beaten to death, and some who were actually still alive. I jumped from a rooftop wearing a parachute, a bomb blew up the whole hotel.. I saw violence, murder.. Things I don't want to see anymore, things I never wanted to see."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, again." He kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, me too. How about we go to bed?" He nodded and got up.

…

"Zoë, wake up." He shook her slightly."It was just a dream."

"A pretty real dream."

"As always?" She nodded. "Want to talk about or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Okay. Come on." He pulled her against him and soon they were both asleep again.

…

"Ed, I don't really have time to talk."

"_Greg, you've been away from work for 3 days now. How is she?"_

"She's.." He sighed. "okay."

"_I can hear in your voice she's not."_

"She's scared Ed, all the time. Scared to be awake, scared to be asleep, scared to be alone.. which is why I don't have time to talk."

"_Okay, Oh. Spike wants me to say he wants to come by."_

"Sure, I could use a shower by myself anyway. He can keep her company while I do that."

"_You shower with her, all the time?"_

"Yeah, Ed.. She's scared."

"_Okay, he says he'll be there in an hour."_

"Fine."

…

"Hey, Spike. Come in." Greg opened the door. "Honey, someone here to see you." He and Spike walked into the living room.

"Hey, Mike." She smiled at him.

"I'm just going to take a shower, in the next room if you need me." They both nodded.

"So, how's Brandon?" He smiled at the baby.

"He's good, happy his dad's home all the time."

"And how are you?"

"Not so good. I'm.. such a burden for Greg. I just.. he can't do his job like this."

"You're not a burden Zoë, he loves you and you've been through a lot."

"Yeah, well so has he, and I can't be there for him now."

"We are, Ed calls him every day to check in on him. He'll be fine Zoë, we're looking after him."

"Good."

…

Greg put both of his hands on the shower wall and leaned forward. He let out a deep sigh and let all his emotions come up. The emotions he can't let up when Zoë's around. Not when she has this many problems of her own. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but by the raw feeling in his throat he had been standing there a while. He felt two hands on his arm. He turned around to look at Zoë.

"Hey, you were gone a while." She turned off the shower. "Have you been crying all this time?" He nodded reluctantly. "You've been taking so much care of me I didn't even notice you were hurting." She stroked his cheek. "We can't go on like this, baby."

"Spike still out there?"

"What, you think I'd take him in here with me?" He smiled at her. "Come on, get dressed and then we'll watch a movie or something." She kissed him softly. "I'll be in the living room, kicking out Spike."

"Sure, sounds good."

…

"You're going back to work tomorrow." She smiled at him as she was straddling him.

"Yes I am, that why you want to sleep with me?"

"No, I love you and I want to make love to you. Is that against the rules?"

"No, but maybe we should move this away from the couch."

"Probably." She leaned down to kiss him.

…

"Zoë?" Greg asked surprised, he got up from the stationary bike. He had taken a week off of work, this was his first day back. "Why are you carrying a bag?" Was she leaving him? They had slept together last night, she told him she loved him.

"I'm checking myself in. I dropped Brandon off with Sophie."

"Checking yourself into what?"

"Mental hospital."

"Zoë.."

"Just until I feel better and I can sleep again. You have an important and dangerous job. I don't want you to worry about me while you're working. This way you know I'm safe and I'm not hurting anyone. Sophie agreed to take care of Brandon while you're at work. Said that two babies isn't much more work than one."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I know a mental hospital in my file is police-suicide. I just want to be able to sleep, I want to be able to sit with you without freaking out. I want to be able to walk through a mall without thinking the people are terrorists. I could've killed someone." He knew it was killing her, what she had done.

"That why you wanted to make love last night?" She nodded.

"I wanted you to remember that rather than me throwing things at you.. and I really wanted it." He smiled at the last part.

"I will, let me drive you." Zoë glanced over at the rest and nodded. "Come on, let me just put my uniform on instead of my sweats." He led her to the men's locker-room. "So, is this spontaneous?" He said taking off his shirt.

"No." She looked down. "I've been thinking about it for a couple of days. Figured I'd come here and tell you in person instead of leaving a note."

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it."

…

"You're sure about this?" He asked as they walked inside.

"Yeah, I'll see a shrink, they'll give me some anti anxiety meds.. I'll be back before you know it."

"Me and Brandon will come see you in the weekend."

"I'd like that." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He handed her the bag and watched her be taken through a secure door.

**A/N Sorry, Zombiegirl, for making you think I'd let her kill herself.**


	7. Getting better and making mistakes

**A/N Here's the next chapter, I can't let them be happy.. sorry..**

_Previously:_

"_Me and Brandon will come see you in the weekend."_

"_I'd like that." She hugged him. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He handed her the bag and watched her be taken through a secure door._

…

"Can you put your bag here?" A lady asked, pointing to a silver table. Zoë nodded and watched as another woman looked through it. "Just making sure you don't have anything sharp with you."

"Sure." The lady smiled up at her, the woman looking through her bag nodded and zipped it up.

"Okay, all clear. Zoë, right?" She nodded. "Great, I'm Lisa. It's nice to meet you, I'm going to help you while you're here. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Zoë just nodded and followed her, studying the building and people as she walked through it.

"You're quiet." Lisa smiled at her.

"Yes, well, I'm checking myself in the loony bin after I almost killed myself, my husband, my old team and several other people last week."

"We don't like that word."

"Loony bin?" Lisa nodded. "Fine. Crazy asylum better?" Lisa couldn't help but smile and shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"A place where you'll get better."

"Psychiatrists.." Zoë mumbled.

"This will be your room for the time being." Lisa said, pointing inside a room.

"Am I sharing it with someone?"

"Not yet, not until.."

"You know I'm not going to go crazy and try to kill someone in his sleep?"

"You're very straight forward." Lisa said.

"Always have been. So, any forbidden zones?"

"Any door that's locked and other peoples bedrooms."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you here to unpack, please be in the general area in half an hour." Zoë checked her watch.

"Sure."

"It's.." Lisa wanted to explain, since they didn't pass it on their way to her room.

"To the right, first hallway left and then second door on your right. I know."

Lisa looked surprised but turned around to give her some peace and quiet. Zoë sat down on the bed. She wanted to call Greg, but she couldn't bring her phone in. It was against the rules so she had left it at home. Greg had suggested she go to a different place, one where they were specialized in PTSD, but she wanted to come here. She didn't want to be reminded of what everyone else is going through, she wanted to focus on herself.

…

Greg sat in the car for a couple of minutes before taking off, thinking she might change her mind and he'd be there for her. He walked through the SRU building and outside where his team was going through drills.

"Hey, Sarge." Spike smiled at him.

They had talked about it after Greg and Zoë left. They made a deal no one was going to ask him about it for at least a day. They figured he was going to have it rough, though not so rough as when she was in Iraq.

"Hey, Spike. So, Eddie, what are we doing?"

"Drills, since we have to compete with team 2 tomorrow."

"Okay, let me just grab a mask." He smiled at his friend, but Ed knew he was faking it.

…

Zoë stood in the doorway from the general area, she was observing everyone. There were 13 people there, 4 of which were security or doctors of some kind.

"Good, you're here." Lisa smiled at her. "We're ready for group now."

"Group?" Zoë asked surprised.

"Yes, group therapy."

"Yeah, I'm into sharing my life shit."

"That's okay, you don't have to talk." Lisa smiled at her again, Zoë couldn't but wonder if her muscles weren't aching from all the smiling yet. "Come on."

Zoë watched everyone as they sat down.

"So, we've got a new member in our family today."

'Really, member of our family?' Zoë thought.

"Everyone, say hi to Zoë."

"Hi, Zoë." Zoë couldn't help but feel like she was at AA.

"Hi, I'm Zoë."

"Why are you here?" One of them asked her.

"What's your name?" Zoë tried to ask kindly.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy, I'm here voluntarily because.. I have some stuff I have to work through, and I thought it was better to do it under supervision."

'Damn,' she thought. 'I shared.'

"Why are you here?" He swallowed and didn't look like he wanted to tell. "That's fine, Jeremy. You don't have to tell me."

"You sound like Lisa." A woman said.

Zoë smiled and thought about it for a second. She indeed sounded more like the psychiatrist than a patient.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"The stuff you have to work through, did it happen at your job?" A man standing in the back asked her, he wasn't sitting on a chair.

"Steve, if you want to participate in group, you'll have to sit down." Lisa said.

"I'm just asking a question."

"Come Steve sit down with us and ask again." Patrick limped towards them and sat down reluctantly.

"Did it?"

"Yes." Zoë answered, intrigued by this man. She wanted to ask him about his leg but figured it was rude.

"What is your job?"

"I'm a cop."

"Pff." Jeremy said.

"Why do you have a problem with cops?" Zoë asked.

"Because they think they are the law."

"Do they now?"

"So, guys.. what do we want to do today?" Lisa tried to stop the discussion.

"Yes."

"How's that?"

"They are justified killers, kill whoever they like and don't even care about it. They go on living like nothing happened while other people are left behind broken. They just don't _care_."

"Yes we do."

"No, no you don't. Have you ever killed someone?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember his/her face?"

"Guys.." Lisa tried again.

"Yes, I remember every face. Every look they head on it before I took the shot. The look the families had when they told the them what happened. EVERY DAMN LOOK!" Zoë got up and walked out.

"Zoë.." Lisa tried to stop her but she was gone already.

…

Lisa stood in Zoë's doorway, Zoë was doing push-ups.

"You can talk." Zoë said, while continuing.

"I'll wait till you're done." Zoë stopped and sat down on the bed. "Thank you."

"I shouldn't have walked out."

"What would you've done if you hadn't?"

"Nothing, it's just.. I hate it when people think that, like we don't care. I don't know anyone that's ever taken a life and doesn't care. The second you don't care anymore is the second you should stop. You don't care about the lives you take you become dangerous."

"You remember all of their faces?"

"Yes."

"Do they hunt you?" Zoë wanted to clamp up but this was the reason she was here.

"Yeah, every day."

"Is it because you can't forget them or because you don't let yourself forget them?" Zoë looked at Lisa.

"You're good." Lisa just smiled, waiting for her to answer. "I won't let myself."

"Because you think you'll become someone who doesn't care?" Zoë nodded.

"It's the only way I know or knew how to deal with it, but I need a new way. Because they come out when I don't want to. I used to be able to lock them in this box in my mind, and only open it when I wanted.."

"The box is too full?"

"The box it flooding. I need a bigger box."

"You need a new method to cope, and I'm sure we'll find one."

…

A guard walked into her room and woke her up, she was screaming and tossing and turning.

"Just a dream." He told her before leaving again.

Zoë sighed, it'd been nice if he stayed around a little longer.

…

"So, I heard you had a nightmare last night." Lisa said during their first real session.

"Three, actually. The guard only woke me the third time." She sighed. "You know, it's not exactly helping when you wake someone up and just leave. He could stay a second until I realize that it actually _was_ a dream."

"I would like to put you on some anti anxiety meds, help you sleep better."

"I want to be able to cope without medication."

"We can start with the medication, then we'll take you off of it once we found a new box." Zoë nodded.

"Sure."

"So, you met some of the others yesterday."

"Yep."

"Did you like them?"

"Besides the guy calling me a killer, they seemed nice."

"Jeremy is nice, he's just.. he has to work through some things."

"Yeah. So, I was wondering. You don't have a gym or anything, and I know the doors to the outside are locked. Is there some other place I can run or something?"

"No, not really."

"Then, what do I do all day?"

"Concentrate on getting better."

"All day?"

"Yes." Zoë sighed.

"Okay, so. If I get a flashback, what do I do?"

"What do you normally do?"

"I usually wait for it to pass, then I sometimes talk to Greg about it."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah, he's an amazing man. I don't want to.. he's got enough on his plate from work."

"Has he ever done anything to indicate to you he didn't want to hear it or couldn't handle it?"

"No, like I said, he's amazing. He keeps encouraging me to talk about it. Burden him with my fears and nightmares. Honestly, I don't know how he does it."

"He sounds like a great guy."

"He is."

"Does he know you make him out to be superman?"

"No, he would just deny it anyway."

"Can you tell me about the dreams? What are they about?"

"Uuhm."

"You don't have to if you're not ready."

"You've got a file about me?"

"Yes."

"Does it go back to any time before my last tour?"

"No, it only says you work at SRU and you've joined the army when you were 18. It doesn't say anything about what happened there or at your job."

"How about today, I tell you about my troubled youth. And tomorrow about from when I deployed."

"Sounds good Zoë, whatever you're ready to tell."

"My childhood was very happy, untroubled. My dad started a company and it turned out big. It was worth hundreds of millions by the time I turned 10, but we didn't live big. My parents didn't want me to be a brat. Then there was this guy in school.."

Zoë continued to tell Lisa about Ryan, and his brother Patrick. How Patrick killed them and raped her. How she moved in with an uncle who neglected her and how she had to take care of herself. She stopped at the point where she joined the army. Lisa could see she had trouble telling her the story.

"Have you told it often?"

"No, the cops, Greg and now you. My friends know my parents were murdered by some guy from school, but that's as much as they know."

"How does telling me make you feel?" Zoë sighed, she wasn't good with the whole 'describe your feelings for me' thing.

"Uuhm, I don't know. Like I'm back there, I can see my mom taking her last breath. Like I'm scared again he'll find me, what I know is going to come. But I don't tell anyone often so it doesn't bother me much, I mean, haven't dreamt about it in a while."

"What's a while?"

"Well, the last time was when I saw Patrick during my job. So that's.. I was barely dating Greg.. two years? Before that it had been about 6 or 7 years."

"How long did the nightmares last two years ago?"

"Couple of days. Not long."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. How about you go to the general area and see if you can make some friends?"

"Not good at making friends."

"Yes you are." Lisa smiled at her. "You have the quality to make people like you."

"Because I'm good at being what the want me to be, not being me."

"Greg wanted you for you?"

"Yes, Greg does." She stood up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

…

She walked into the general and looked around. There wasn't much to do, they didn't have anything you could even remotely hurt each other with. They didn't have a television either, Zoë guessed the news or certain shows might upset some people. See could poke people with a sharp stick, so to speak. Find out what makes them tick. It wasn't like she had much other things to do here.

"Hey, Steve, right?" Steve jumped around. "Didn't mean to spook you." She smiled at him.

"That's fine. Yeah, Steve." He extended his hand and she shook it. "Zoë, right?"

"Yep. So, you got me curious. How did you know I was here because of my work."

"You've got scars. Emotional and physical. You've got a scar below your clavicle and one on each wrist."

"I could've tried to kill myself."

"You would've cut them the other way."

She looked at her wrists, Patrick, the man that made them, had cut her wrong. Which is how she survived long enough for the ambulance to arrive.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Why are you here, you're handsome, you're smart and you're a pro at manipulating. So something happened."

"What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea. Maybe someone you knew got hurt or killed or something and then there's the mystery of your leg.."

"I landed under a train, it's a prosthetic." She smiled at him and stepped on his toe. "Ouch.."

"No it's real."

"That would've been really rude if it was fake."

"But it isn't."

"He hurt his knee the day before yesterday." A woman joined in the conversation.

"Aha!"

"He's depressed."

"It's not nice to talk about other people." Steve said.

"Why is he depressed?" Zoë asked, ignoring Steve.

"No one here knows."

"I was right, wasn't I. Someone you knew got killed?" He looked at her, and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. Hope it never happens again."

…

"Hey, Sophie." Greg smiled at her as she let him in. "So, how's Brandon been doing today?"

They walked into the living room to see Ed playing with him.

"He's been good. He laughs a lot."

"Yeah I know. Guess he's just happy, or something." Sophie smiled.

"What about you? How have you been doing today?"

"I'm good. I just.. Zoë can't call me."

"She's been there what, two days?" He nodded. "I'm sure she's fine, Greg. You can visit her tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, me and Brandon are going." He smiled at Sophie before walking over to Brandon. "Hey, big boy." He took him from Ed. "How have you been doing." Brandon just laughed and grabbed his nose. "Come on, let's go home." He walked back over to Sophie. "Thanks Sophie, see you on Monday."

…

"Zoë, you've got visitors." A guard said as he stood in the doorway to her room. "They're in the general area, with the rest of the visitors." Zoë smiled, got up and walked towards the room.

"Hey." She said, causing Greg to turn around. Brandon in his arms.

"Hey." He leaned in to kiss her softly. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She took Brandon from him. "Has he been behaving?"

"Yeah, he keeps throwing food at me though." Zoë smiled.

"Only if you give him carrots."

"Hmm." She went to sent down on a couch.

"So, how's work?"

"It's good. They're afraid to ask about you."

"Yeah, makes sense though."

"Yeah, I guess it does. Any idea how long you'll stay here?"

"As long as it takes, just hope it doesn't take too long."

…

"Hey Dean." Greg said once Dean picked up the phone. He had been postponing telling Dean about Zoè, but he knew he had to do it sometime.

"_Hey dad, what's up?"_

"How about you come to dinner tonight?"

"_Sure let me just text Elise.."_

"No, Dean.. Just you."

"_Uuhm, okay.. sure.. what's Zoë baking for desert?" He asked rather excited._

"She's.. not baking anything. I'll explain everything tonight."

"_Okay, sure, seven?"_

"Yeah, seven's good."

"_Okay, see you tonight dad."_

"See you tonight."

…

"Hey, dad, Zoë." Dean called as he walked into their house. "Helloooohooo?"

"Hey Dean." Greg said as he walked in with Brandon. "Let me just put him down." Greg kneeled and put Brandon on his stomach on the play mat.

"So, where's Zoë?" Dean said looking around. "Is she getting take-out?"

"No, Dean. Come sit down, I need to tell you something." Greg sat as he sat down on the couch.

"Did you have a fight? Did she leave you?" Dean asked surprised.

"No, no we're good." He waited for Dean to sit down. "Zoë won't be around for a little while though."

"Why?"

"There are some things that happened since she got back from Iraq. She has PTSD, that causes her to have nightmares, flashback and even hallucinations."

"Okay.."

"Last week something happened, and she realized she couldn't work through it on her own this time. So, she checked herself into a mental hospital. They will help her with all that stuff so she can return to normal life."

"What happened?"

"Dean.. that's.."

"It must be big, right?"

"She had an hallucination and.. SRU was called to resolve the situation."

"Wow.. that is big. So she's taken hostages or something?"

"Something like that, I can't tell you the details."

"Why not?"

"Zoë asked me not to." Dean nodded. "So, let's get some take-out. What do you want?"

…

"You've been looking out this window every day." Steve said.

"Yes, I really want to go outside."

"Why?"

"I want to run."

"I thought you were here voluntarily."

"I am, I just need to exercise.."

"Why don't you ask the shrink, you've been here a week and half. I'm sure she'll let you."

"You think?"

"Yeah." She got up and walked towards Lisa, she was keeping an eye on everyone from the door.

"I'd like to go outside."

"You can't."

"Why not? I'm sleeping better, I'm progressing.."

"What would you do outside?"

"Put on my running shoes and try to stay in shape." Lisa looked outside for a second. "I'd do it inside but you don't have a treadmill."

"But.."

"Please, I'm not used to being inside this much."

"Fine.."

"Thanks."

"Go get changed, I'll be there in 5 minutes to take you outside."

…

"Sergeant Parker." Greg looked up from his paperwork.

"Ms Stone."

"Please, Alex."

"Alex, how can I help you?" He got up and walked towards her.

"I just want to thank you, you saved my life today."

"It's fine, just doing my job."

"And I came to return this." She handed him his SRU-jacket back.

"Ah, thanks." He put it on the chair.

"Do you maybe want to get a drink?" Greg thought for a second and looked at his wedding ring.

"I'm married.."

"I was just offering you your reward for saving my life. Don't read too much into it." She smiled at him.

"Uuhm, sure." He smiled at her. "Let me just put these files away and we can go."

…

Greg sat on the side of his bed.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked him, hugging him from behind while she ran a hand over his bare chest.

"Fine."

"Is it because you're married?" He sighed. "So, how about dinner sometime?"

"No, I shouldn't have accepted that drink."

"You just had a diet coke, you can't say it was the alcohol.." She kissed his neck, he got up and got dressed.

"I'm married, I just betrayed the woman I love, the mother of my son.. I can't do this again. So, no to the dinner."

"Aah, come on Greg."

She got up and walked towards him. He closed his eyes for a second to strengthen his resolve instead of look at the naked woman in front of him.

"No." He looked at the clock on his night stand, 5 am. "I have to leave for work in half an hour."

"Okay, I'll be out in 15 minutes. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure." He sighed and went to Brandon's room to wake him up.

…

"You look tired Greg, didn't you sleep well?" Ed asked concerned. Greg got up and checked the locker-room was empty.

"You know that woman from the call yesterday? Alex Stone?"

"Brunette, tall, fancy shoes.. yes.."

"I slept with her last night."

"You didn't.."

"No, I did. I was lonely, I missed Zoë. I made a huge mistake, and I regret every second of it."

"Greg.." The other guys came in so Ed dropped it.

…

Zoë heard a horn. She went to the general area to check it out.

"What's going on?" She asked Lisa, she was standing outside. Zoë had been there for over three weeks now.

"He grabbed a knife and is now threatening Davey."

"Where did he get a knife?"

"I don't know, it's a sharp one." Zoë noticed the cellphone in Lisa's pocket. "They're going to call the cops."

"Tell them not to, give me your phone and Bluetooth and let me in there."

"Zoë.. I can't.."

"This." She pointed inside. "Is what I'm here for, this is my job Lisa. You've done yours, you've fixed me. Now let me do mine, let me help you guys."

"I.. you're not ready."

"I'm ready enough, please Lisa. I can help them both, I can help Davey not get stabbed and I can try to talk Jeremy down. Please, let me do my job."

Lisa sighed and handed her the Bluetooth and phone. Zoë put the Bluetooth in and called SRU.

"Come on, pick up the phone."

"_SRU, Kira speaking."_

"Kira, it's Zoë. Hot call at Mayfield."

"_Hot call, gear up."_

"1 subject, knife in play. Who's on duty?"

"_Team 1."_

"Great, patch me through to Greg."

"_Here he comes."_

…

"Greg, are you going to tell Zoë?"

"I don't know. I made a mistake, why should she have to deal with the pain but on the other hand she deserves the truth."

"It's a difficult choice."

"Yes it is."

"_Hot call, gear up."_

Everyone jumped to action. Greg put his radio on as they jumped in the car.

"_Sarge, I got Zoë on the line for you. She made the call." He looked at Ed and put his hand in front of his microphone. _

"Karma." Ed smiled at him. "Okay, patch her through."

…

"Greg?"

"_Zoë? Are you involved?"_

"I will be in a minute."

"_Zo.. just wait for us."_

"Greg, he's paranoid and thinks cops just kill. You want to go in there all geared up? Please let me do this."

"_Fine, you don't have weapon though, right?"_

"No."

"_Okay, I'll be right here. We'll be there in 10."_

"Thanks, Greg." She turned back to Lisa. "Door?"

She nodded and signed for the people in the control booth. Zoë heard the door buzz and went in. Jeremy immediately turned around.

"Jeremy, it's just me." Zoë was holding her hands up. "Can you tell me what's going on here? Because I was still asleep and there was a huge horn waking me."

"It was him." Davey wanted to walk away but Jeremy grabbed him around his neck and pressed the knife to his throat.

"What did Davey do?"

"He killed my wife." She didn't know much about Davey, he came here a couple of days ago.

"Jeremy, can you just lower the knife a little so we can talk?"

"No." The knife was still pressing firmly against Davey's throat.

"Greg?"

"_Right here."_

"See if you can get a case file for me on Hellen Weatherly. I think she was a SRU case about a year ago."

"Can you tell me what happened when your wife died?"

"She was killed!"

"Can you tell me about it Jeremy? Can you tell me what happened that day?"

"Cops killed her, he was one of them."

"What happened that day Jeremy?"

"I went to work, I wasn't there when she died."

"What happened Jeremy, please tell me."

"_Winnie's got it, she'll tell you when you're ready for her."_

"Copy."

"Jeremy?"

"You're one of them, don't you know?"

"I would like to hear it from you, Jeremy."

"She wasn't feeling great, so she went for a walk. Some guy grabbed her and put a gun to her head. Your super team came and they killed her."

"Winnie, give me the bullet."

"_Woman was taking hostage by a 35 year old man. SRU arrived but the man wouldn't listen. They had to take him out, the shot was clean but the gun went off when it fell on the ground. Hit her in the stomach, they rushed her to the ambulance but she didn't make it. Husband sued, but lost two months ago."_

"Thanks. Is there any mention of a Davey?"

"_Yes, he was her surgeon. Operation lasted over 9 hours but she didn't make it off the table."_

"Jeremy, the man you're holding a knife to is here for the same reason we are. To get better, now you're wife died and I'm sorry for you. I can imagine how much it must hurt. I've been in the position where I thought my husband could die, but Davey didn't kill her."

"Yes he did.."

"No, he didn't. He couldn't save her, but he didn't kill her."

"_On scene. Sounds like you're on track."_

"My colleague just told me he operated for over 9 hours, he tried to save your wife for 9 hours. He did everything he could, but she didn't make it."

…

"You must be Lisa." Greg smiled at her as they joined her behind the window.

"Yes, I'm guessing you're the husband."

"Been talking about me I see."

"Only good things." She smiled at him. "Are you joining her in there?" He looked at Zoë for a minute.

"She seems to be doing good, as long as she can handle it we'll stay out here. She has a connection, and he dislikes us."

"That's for sure."

"So, how is she doing?"

"You mean personally?"

"Yeah, I've wanted to ask you before but she won't let me."

"She asked me not to tell you." He groaned. "But I can tell you, she's doing good."

…

"Because you guys shot her, if you didn't.." Jeremy said.

"We didn't, the bullet that hit her was from the subject's gun. He dropped it and it went off when it hit the ground."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It's in the file, they checked the bullet. It wasn't one of ours, but I think you've heard that before. Right?" He nodded. "In court, but I bet the lawyers were talking so fast you couldn't follow it. Because that's what they do. They never explained to you what happened, and until know you didn't really care. Because it doesn't bring her back Jeremy." He lowered the knife. "Killing her doctor doesn't bring her back." He lowered the knife further. Zoë walked towards him. "Please, give me the knife and let Davey go." He handed her the knife. "Thanks, Jeremy. The cops are coming inside, they won't hurt you if you don't struggle, okay?" He nodded. "Come on, Davey." She pulled him towards the exit. "Here" She handed Greg the knife.

"How'd it feel?" Greg asked, smiling at his wife. She took his hand.

"Great, it felt great. How did I do?"

"A couple of small mistakes.." She punched him in his shoulder. "I think you know you did good."

"Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it. So, you coming to visit tomorrow?"

"Are you actually looking forward to it?"

"Always. That I don't show it doesn't mean I don't look forward to it."

"I know."

"I miss you, you know."

"Ow yeah, what about me do you miss?"

"I think you know that."

"Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it." She smiled at him and put her hands on his chest.

"I miss the uniform. It just drives me crazy seeing you in it."

"Greg." Ed called out as he walked towards them.

"Way to ruin the moment, Ed." Zoë smiled at him.

"Sorry Zoë, but we have another call." He smiled at them both. "I'll wait in the car, if you don't hurry I'll drive off without you."

"Go." She said rising up on her toes and kissing him. "You've got a job to do, G-man."

"Hmm." He kissed her. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled before running off.

"So, that's your husband." Lisa walked up behind her.

"Yeah."

"Nice to put a face with the stories."

"I'm sure it is." Zoë turned around to face her. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, I wouldn't dare. You're not there yet though."

"I know, but I can sleep again without meds. I don't.. see things. I don't have flashbacks anymore. I'm getting there. How're Jeremy and Davey?"

"They're good."

"Good."

…

"Big day today." Lisa said, she was watching Zoë pack her bag.

"Yes, it is. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad I'm leaving."

"I can imagine. So, is Greg picking you up?"

"No, he had some meeting with his boss. A friend is picking me up." She checked her watch. "He should be here any time."

"Zoë?" They heard someone call out.

"I think he's here." Lisa said as she stepped out and signaled him over.

"Hey, you look better then the last time I saw you." Zoë walked towards him and hugged him.

"Yeah well you haven't seen me in a few days." She let him go. "Thanks for visiting me."

"You're very welcome. Hi, I'm Spike." He smiled at Lisa.

"Lisa."

"Shrink." Zoë smiled at them. "I'm almost finished packing. Just need a couple of minutes."

"Sure, I've got time to wait."

"Are you working?" Lisa asked, looking at him in uniform.

"Officially, yes. So, I can get called in any second."

"You won't, god doesn't hate me _that_ much." Zoë said while zipping up her bag. "I just need to go say goodbye to someone. You can come if you want."

"Sure, I'm not leaving without you anyway." He followed her to the general area.

"Steve." Zoë got his attention.

"Hey, thought for a second you weren't going to say goodbye."

"Of course I am." She hugged him briefly.

"That your husband?" He asked pointing at Spike. "He's SRU."

"No, he's not. He's just a friend. So, look me up when you get out okay?"

"How should I do that?"

"You're a smart guy, sure you'll figure it out."


	8. Revelations

**A/N The ending to this chapter is for Zombiegirl2552, hope you'll like it :)**

Previously:

"_No, he's not. He's just a friend. So, look me up when you get out okay?"_

"_How should I do that?"_

"_You're a smart guy, sure you'll figure it out."_

…

Zoë and Spike walked into SRU, he wanted to drop her off home but she refused and wanted to see her friends and husband.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, Mike, I'm sure." She was calling him Mike more and more.

"Okay."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out of it. Zoë saw Greg sitting in the briefing room and sneaked up on him. She leaned in close.

"Hey stranger." He turned around and got up.

"Zoë, hey." She wanted to kiss him but he turned his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just the team is watching."

"We've got a kid, I'm sure they know we kiss." She joked, she didn't even get a small smile from him. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm good, just missed you is all." She took his hand.

"I missed you too, no cute guys in the loony bin." Greg raised his eyebrows. "Okay one, but his daughter and wife were murdered.."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah." He withdrew his hand from hers.

"How about I finish the paperwork, while you go say hi to everyone."

"Sure." She smiled at him and left.

…

Zoë pulled Ed away from everyone.

"What's going on with Greg?"

"Nothing."

"Did you guys have a rough call or something? Because I swear he's acting weird. Didn't even look happy to see me."

"I'm sure he's fine, Zoë."

"If you say so.." She said unconvinced.

…

"Zoë?!"

Greg called out as he walked inside, but he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him over the music. He followed his nose to the kitchen and just stood there for a little while, watching her sing and dance. Although he wasn't sure that would be called dancing, or singing for that matter.

"Hey."

She jumped around and turned the music down a little.

"Hey, I didn't hear you." She smiled at him and 'danced' towards him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be able to hear the fire alarm."

"Nah, I totally would." The song changed and she grabbed his hand. "You gotta taste this, baby." She pulled him towards the stove. "Think Dean'll like this?"

She asked handing him a spoon with some goo on it. He eyed the spoon suspiciously before taking a bite.

"Hmm, wow that's great. Where did you learn that?"

"Loony bin." Greg laughed at her.

"Can you stop calling it the loony bin?"

"You sound like my shrink."

"They learned you some advanced cooking?"

"I got bored after two weeks so Lisa let me help out in the kitchen three days a week. The chef is really nice, thought me all kinds of things." She started singing with the music again.

"Is that Dutch?"

"Hmm, yeah. The lyrics are kind of.. blah, but the music is really catchy."

…

"Are you humming, or is that supposed to be singing?" Ed asked Greg as he walked into the gym.

"A little of both, Zoë's been listening to music almost non-stop since she came home a week ago. There's this Dutch song she likes, it's stuck in my head." Ed glanced at the MP3 player strapped on his arm.

"Doesn't help that you've probably have it on your MP3."

"No, it doesn't." Greg smiled at him.

"Let's hear it." Greg looked at him questioningly. "The song, unplug your headphones, let's hear it."

"Okay.." Greg unplugged the headphones and the internal speaker took over. Ed listened for a few seconds.

"Doesn't sound half bad." He said before getting on the treadmill next to Greg. "So, how is she?"

"She's good, no nightmares, nothing. She's happy, cheerful, keeps telling me what an amazing husband I am." Greg sighed. "I'm a terrible husband."

"Greg.."

"I've cheated on her, and she keeps telling me how amazing I am, every day.."

"Still haven't told her?"

"Why should she have to live with my mistake? It will hurt her, Ed.. and she's just happy now."

"She's living a lie, she's unhappy. She just doesn't know it yet, Greg."

"That's deep of you, dr Phil."

…

"Are you okay?" Zoë asked him as they were laying in bed.

"I'm fine, why?"

"It's just.. I've been home for over a week, and you keep turning me down." She turned to lay down on top of him. "Won't even let me kiss you."

"I'm just.. not in the mood." He said, still feeling guilty about what happened with Alex.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"So, it's nothing I did?" Greg closed his eyes for a second, trying to work away the guilt.

"No, nothing you did." He stroked her cheek for a few seconds.

"Okay, let me know when you are in the mood because I want to make love to you." She smiled at him.

"I will, I love you Zoë. I love you so much."

"I love you to, amazing husband of mine." She rolled off of him and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

…

"What is this for?" He looked at the season hockey tickets, they were box seats. They stood in the briefing room, his team was standing outside waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"Because you're such an amazing husband. You're always there for me and I know you've had it rough too, figured you deserve it."

"No I'm don't.."

"Yes you do, I can come to you with anything. My fears, nightmares, everything. You're amazing Greg Parker, even if you don't want to admit it."

"I cheated."

He blurted it out, no longer able to control the guilt and immediately feeling guilty for saying it. Especially here, like this. With their friends watching instead of in the privacy of their home, where she would be able to yell all she wants.

"What?" She said surprised, thinking she didn't hear right.

"I cheated on you, I'm so sorry.."

"What.. are you joking.. because that wouldn't be a funny joke.."

"No, I slept with another woman." She slapped him as hard as she could, that got the attention of everyone who was standing outside.

…

"Wow, what just happened?" Jules asked surprised.

"He told her." Everyone turned to Ed.

"Told her what?"

"The truth."

"Which is?"

"None of our business." They all knew they should leave but it was like watching a train wreck happen, you just can't leave.

…

"Who?"

"Zoë.." She slapped him again, his cheek becoming red.

"What's her name?" Her eyes were full of fury.

"I'm not telling you." He glanced over to Ed, she followed his gaze. "It's not a good idea."

"Ed knows?"

She took his silence as a yes and slapped him again before walking out to Ed.

"Zoë what happened?" Spike asked. Zoë walked over to Ed, completely ignoring Spike.

"Ed, name."

"I'm not telling you."

"Ed, give me her name."

"Zoë.. this is not a good idea." Ed tried to convince her while Greg walked out of the briefing room.

"Either you tell me the name of the woman Greg slept with, or I will tell your wife that you know and refuse to tell me.." Everyone looked at Greg even more stunned.

"Alex Stone." Ed said defeated, playing the wife card was just mean.

"Address?"

"I don't know, she was on a call two weeks ago. It should be on file." She walked to Winnie.

"Winnie, Alex Stone, address and picture please."

"Zoë.." Spike started. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Winnie?" Zoë asked again. Winnie kept looking between her, Ed and Greg. Not knowing what to do, officially Zoë didn't work there so she couldn't give her the information. "You can either give me her address or I will look up every Alex Stone in this city."

"Zoë.." Greg said. "Please can we talk somewhere?" Zoë didn't turn around, still facing Winnie.

"No, Winnie what is it going to be?"

"Zoë.." Greg tried again, she still didn't turn around.

"I was in there for a month and you.. _fucked_ someone else. No, Greg, I will not talk to you."

"I can't do it Zoë.." Winnie said. "It's against the rules, I'm sorry.."

"Fine." Zoë took the elevator down.

Everyone turned to look at Greg.

"You cheated on her?" Spike asked surprised.

"Let's get back to work."

…

"Zoë?" Greg called out as he walked inside their house after shift. He was glad when he saw her car in her spot.

"Don't talk to me, the only reason I'm still here is for Brandon." She said, sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

"Zoë, I'm so, _so_ sorry." He sat down next to her.

"Go sit somewhere else because I'm this close to strangling you."

She didn't look at him. He took her in and decided she would make good on her threat so he got up and walked towards Brandon's room. He picked up Brandon.

"I'm sorry little man, it's all my fault mommy's mad at me." The baby just yawned. "I'll try to fix it, I promise." He walked over to the rocking chair Zoë had insisted on and sat down with Brandon. When he walked back into the living room hours later Zoë was gone.

…

She walked back into SRU, it was the middle of the night. She had checked the phonebook and found a whole list with A. Stone's in Toronto, she was guessing over a hundred.

"Hey Ben." Zoë smiled at him. "Greg sent me over, he needed an address and picture for a woman from some case two weeks back." She hoped he hadn't heard.

"Hey, it's great to see you back. Sure, what name?"

"Alex Stone."

"Sure, let me just look it up." He started typing on the computer. "Here we go, 612 Crawford drive and I'm printing the picture now." She smiled at him, relieved.

"Thanks Ben, have a good night." She smiled at him before returning home.

…

She stood in front of the door to her room a couple of minutes, knowing Greg would be inside. She didn't want to go in there but she really needed some of her things. She took a deep breath, opened the door and turned on all the lights.

"Zoë, I'm glad you're back home." She walked to her nightstand and grabbed a few things, ignoring him. Greg didn't talk until she turned to leave. "Please, Zoë.. just stay here."

"Do you seriously think I considered sleeping there with you for even a second?"

"Zoë, I'm so sorry.." She turned and walked towards him.

"No, you don't get to apologize to me. You don't get to feel better, you get the feel like the miserable son of a bitch you are right now." She turned off the lights and slammed the door.

…

"Hey, you're early." Sophie smiled at Zoë. "Ed's not even gone yet."

"Yeah I know, can I drop Brandon off for the day with you? There's something I have to do."

"Yeah, sure. Come in for a second until Ed's gone."

"Sure." She smiled at Sophie and rolled Brandon inside.

"Hey, Zoë." Ed smiled as Sophie went back into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"What are you going to do today."

"Hunting." She had a cold look in her eyes.

"Zoë.."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill her."

"Are you sure you can control yourself when you see her?"

"Yes, 'cause I don't want you guys answering the call."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Zoë." Ed said while Sophie walked back in.

"Frankly Ed, I don't give a fuck what you think. You've known Greg had cheated on me and you didn't tell me. So as far as I'm concerned, you two can walk to hell together."

"What?" Sophie said surprised. "Greg cheated on you?" Then she turned to Ed. "And you knew?"

"He's my friend.."

"Yeah, and what the fuck does that make me?" She looked at Sophie. "Thanks for looking after Brandon. I'll give you a call before I come pick him up."

"Yeah, sure." Zoë smiled before walking out. "Ed.."

"He's my friend."

"And he cheated."

"He's my friend."

"And what is Zoë?"

"He's been my friend longer."

"Little black and white there, Ed." She looked at her watch. "You should get going."

"Yeah.."

…

"So, Zoë's going hunting today." Ed told Greg in the locker-room.

"I didn't know she hunts?" Spike asked surprised.

"Oh, she has a very specific target." Ed saw the second Spike realized it, because he stepped out of the conversation.

"Did she get her address?"

"I'm guessing she did."

"Think she'll hurt her?" Greg asked, knowing she wouldn't.

"She said she's not going to kill her."

"We'll just have to hope she won't, because we don't have the time to sit outside of Alex's house all day." Ed walked out of the locker-room, leaving Greg alone with Spike.

"You cheated on her?"

"Spike.."

"How dare you." Greg looked surprised, Spike had never gone up against him. "I can't believe you hurt her like that."

"Spike, I'm your sergeant.."

"No, right now you're not. Right now, you're the jackass who cheated on my best friend. I walked her down the aisle, I gave her away. You promised not to hurt her, and then you go and cheat. The first time I went to visit her at Mayfield, she made me promise I would make sure you were okay. She was worried that you'd do something stupid like drinking again and then you go and cheat." Spike stopped ranting and looked at the man in front of him, he looked miserable.

"Does that make you feel better?" Greg asked.

"Yes, yes it does." Spike slammed his locker and left Greg alone in the room. Greg sat down on the bench, like he didn't feel bad enough with Zoë being mad. Now at least one of his team members was mad at him and Jules would probably be mad as well.

…

Zoë had been sitting outside Alex's house for 2 hours before the front door opened. Zoë looked at the picture in her hand and back at the woman standing on the porch, it was her. She watched as Alex got into her car and followed her to a coffee shop. Zoë stood in line a couple of people behind her. She watched what table Alex went to sit at before getting her coffee and walking towards her.

"Hey, so all the tables are taken. Mind if I sit here with you?" Zoë smiled at Alex.

"No, of course not. Sit down, I'm alone anyway."

"Thanks, I'm Zoë, by the way."

"Alex." They shook hands.

"That's a very nice ring, Alex."

"Thank you, it used to be my mom's."

"She had very good taste."

"Yes, she had."

"So, what kind of work do you do?" pointing at the keycard on her jacket. "Must be pretty high profile to have a keycard."

"No, just a lab." Alex smiled at her, turning her badge so Zoë could see.

"ChemPac, isn't that the lab where there was a bomb or a gun fight or something."

"Yeah, I was right in the middle of it."

"Wow, that must've been scary."

"It was, but the policeman who saved my life was amazing."

"I bet he was."

"He talked the shooter into putting his gun down, I've never seen anything like it."

"So, you like working there?"

"Yes, it's nice. I've got friends there."

"Always nice to have friends, so did you keep in contact with this amazing cop?"

"No. Unfortunately not."

"But you would like to?"

"Yes." Zoë just pulled all the information out of her, she didn't even seem to notice.

"You make him sound amazing."

"He is, handsome too."

"They always are. Did you get the scar from that day?" Zoë asked, pointing to her cheek.

"Yes, you're very observant. Most people don't even see it."

"I am. Though not observant enough."

"How's that?"

"My husband cheated on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must be terrible."

"What does it take, for someone to go after someone else's husband?"

"I don't know, I can't imagine what kind of person would do that." Zoë took a sip from her coffee.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea." She grabbed her wallet from her bag 'accidentally' dropping a picture out of it with her, Greg and Brandon on it.

"Oh, you dropped something." Alex grabbed the picture from the ground and looked at it. "Is this your husband?"

"Yes, Greg." Zoë could see it in Alex's eyes and she got little bit paler.

"So, did you find out the name of the woman he cheated with."

"Yes, her name is Alex Stone and she works in the same lab as you do. Weird huh? And I just happen to run into you.. Isn't that a _huge_ coincidence?" Zoë got up and took the picture.

"Yeah, huge.." Alex eyed Zoë suspiciously.

"So, it was nice meeting you, Alex Stone." She got up and left Alex sitting at the table.

…

"We need to talk." Zoë said as Greg walked inside. He hung up his coat.

"Yes." He sat down on the couch next to her and waited for her to talk. She didn't look at him.

"Just once?"

"Yes, I swear. I regret every second off it. I'm sorry.."

"She's pretty, nice too."

"You met her?"

"Yes, we had coffee." His brow furrowed. She closed her eyes, not wanting to ask her next question. "Did you.." She was silent for a few seconds. Greg waited, knowing she would continue once she found the words. "Did you at least wear a.. were you safe about it?" Not being able to say the word.

"Yes, of course."

"So she won't get pregnant?"

"No, she won't. No chance of that."

"So, you only slept with her once." He nodded. "Why?"

"I missed you." He could see she wasn't as angry as she was last night. She didn't say anything, just stared at the wall in front of her. "Zoë, please say something."

"I can't believe you did that, betray me like that."

"I'm sorry.."

"Yes, you've told me a couple of times already.. Why her?"

"She came onto me, I told her I was married.. I tried to turn her down, but she was so.."

"Pretty?"

"Not exactly the word I was looking for.." She still hadn't looked at him.

"When?"

"While you were at Mayfield."

"Exactly."

"The night before you called SRU because of the knife." She nodded.

"So, you already slept with her when I saw you."

"Yes.

"Did you do it here? In _our_ house, in _our_ bed?"

"Yes, please look at me Zoë."

"I can't." She knew she would break down into tears if she looked at him. "Is that why you've been turning me down since I came home?"

"Yes, I didn't want to do that to you. It didn't seem fair."

"I thought it was me, that I did something. I've been going through it in my head every day. That maybe you didn't love me anymore.."

"I do, Zoë. So much, it's all on me. It wasn't anything you did."

"How am I supposed to trust you again? How am I supposed to look at you ever again?"

"I don't know, Zo. I don't know what to say besides I'm sorry, because I am." Brandon started crying.

"He just napped, can you get him, feed him or whatever he wants?"

"Sure."

He got up and walked towards Brandon's room. He came back about 10 minutes later, he looked over at Zoë, she hadn't moved a muscle. She was still staring at the wall.

"Zoë.." He was about to continue when the doorbell rang. "Who's that? It's half past six on a Wednesday.."

"Dean and Elise, we forgot to cancel." She looked up. "I'll go open the door, don't tell them something's up, you owe me that." He nodded.

…

"Are you sure you guys are okay?" Dean asked again when Elise left to get some fresh air.

"We're sure." Greg smiled at him.

"Because Zoë hasn't looked at you in the past hour and a half."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't."

"We're fine, Dean." Zoë said again.

"Okay.."

…

"So, Brandon's asleep." Greg said, walking back into the living room. Zoë was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall again.

"So here's the thing.." She sighed. "I want to leave, pack my bags and just go." Greg was still looking at her back. "But I can't, because I married you and against all odds I still love you. I promised, until death do us part. So I can't leave you, because I promised and then there's Brandon. I've spent the last 24 hours thinking. I wasn't there for you, I was having problems of my own. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. I'm just glad you didn't turn to alchohol."

Greg sighed, she was blaming herself. She got up and turned towards him.

"So here's how it's going to go." She looked at him. "We're not going to tell anyone anything about how it's going, not even Ed. If they ask you just say that it's none of their business." Greg nodded, glad she was at least looking at him. "You're going to stop apologizing to me, because it just pisses me off. I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. You're going to throw away the sheets that were on the bed when you slept with her, you're going to throw away the pillows and the mattress." Greg thought that was a little extreme but he wasn't go to go against her. "Then you're going to buy new ones. It'll take me while before I'm able to sleep in the same bed as you, not even talking about being able to kiss you. We're going to coexist in relative peace, until we can live together again." She stopped and thought for a second, going over it in her mind in case she missed anything. "I think that's pretty much it."

"Okay, thanks Zo." She walked past him to the guest bedroom.

…

"So how's it going with Zoë?" Ed asked first thing in the morning. Greg wanted to tell him but then remembered last night's one-sided conversation.

"None of your business." Greg said while looking through his locker.

"Come on.. Sophie's pissed at me because I knew.."

"It's none of your business." He said again.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"Yeah, well get in line.' Greg closed his locker.

"Zoë say she's disappointed?"

"None of your business."

"Greg.. you can't just not talk about it with anyone. It's not healthy to keep it in."

"That's also none of your business."

…

"So, how are you and Greg doing?" Jules asked, it was her day off and she was spending it with Zoë. Ed had told her Greg didn't share and asked if she could find out what was happening.

"None of your business." Zoë said as they were walking in the park with Brandon. "Sam asked you to marry him yet?"

"Yes." She said rather excited.

"And you didn't tell me?" Zoë stopped walking and turned towards Jules. "Show me the goods." She smiled at her. Jules showed her the ring. "The man's got taste after all. So, how did he ask?"

"We want rock climbing, he asked me on the top."

"Nice. So, have you picked a date yet?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe you haven't told me any of this.. When?" They started walking again.

"Three weeks, invitations went out a week and a half ago."

"Did Greg reply yet?"

"No."

"Well, write us down. We'll be there." She'll just push her temporary hate for Greg aside, she wasn't going to ruin Jules' day.

"Are you sure? Because you and Greg.."

"I'm sure." Jules smiled at her. "Good, because.. uuh.." Zoë looked at her, curious as to what was going to come. "I wanted to ask him to give me away, my dad can't make it.."

"I'm sure he'd love that, Jules."

"And I need to ask you something too."

"What's that?" Zoë asked. "Need some advice on flowers?" She joked.

"No, me and Sam got that covered. It's just, since I only have brothers I can actually choose who I ask to be my made of honor and I was wondering if you would do it?" Zoë stopped and turned towards Jules.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"You know you don't have to ask me because you were mine, right?"

"I know."

"Yeah, I'd love to. So, when are we going to go dress shopping?" She asked excited.

"Soon."

"You better not make me wear some ugly dress." She joked.

"I won't."

"Good, congratulations Jules."

"Thanks."

**A/N I was planning on waiting a while to upload this, but it's me.. as soon as I finish something I have this need to put it up..**


	9. Making things better

**A/N Small one, been busy :)**

_Previously:_

"_You better not make me wear some ugly dress." She joked._

"_I won't."_

"_Good, congratulations Jules."_

"_Thanks."_

…

A week and a half had passed since Greg had told her he had cheated. He had done what she asked, threw away the sheets, pillows and mattress and they hadn't told anyone what was going on. She hadn't seen Alex after the coffeeshop and she was trying to forgive him. It proved easier than she though, which irritated her. She missed him, being around him, laughing with him. How could that be? He cheated on her and she just misses him. She and Jules had also picked out dresses for the wedding.

Greg had just finished the late shift, he took his coat off and hung it up. Zoë had left a light on for him in the living room, probably so he wouldn't walk into something again. He had broken a vase a few days ago because the lights were off. He took off his shoes and left them by the door. He turned the light off on his way to the bedroom. He walked inside and turned the lights on, when he glanced at the bed and noticed Zoë was laying in it.

"Hmm, how was work?" She asked sleepily.

"Good, didn't mean to wake you." He smiled, tonight would be the first night she was sleeping in the bed with him again. She still avoided every physical contact but would be sleeping in their bed again. He changed into pajama bottoms and a shirt. "How was your day?"

"Good, Brandon's crawling."

"Yeah I noticed." He laid down on his side of the bed and resisted the urge to kiss or touch. "Goodnight." He turned off the lights.

"Goodnight."

…

"Shut it off already." Zoë muttered, Greg didn't react, he was sleeping through his alarm. She grabbed her pillow and hit him in his face with it.

"Huh, oh." He shut it off. "Must've slept through it."

"Yep." She looked at him. "Morning."

"Morning."

"I'll go start on breakfast. Brandon will wake up soon anyway." Zoë said getting up. "See you in a few."

She walked out, he couldn't stop smiling. They weren't there yet, he knew that. She hadn't kissed him or even took his hand in the past week, but her sleeping here was big.

…

"So, over week has passed. Are you doing better?" Ed asked Greg.

"None of your business."

"Greg, come on, you've been saying that all week!"

"Í know, I'll be in the briefing room. Finishing last night's paperwork." He smiled at his friend before walking out.

…

"Greg." He looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway.

"Ms Stone."

"Come on, we know each other better than that."

"We shouldn't. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She walked towards him, he stood up and took a step back.

"I'm fine."

"Not going to ask me how I'm doing?" She asked, taking another step towards him.

"No. Because it doesn't matter, what matters is how my wife's doing."

"I miss you." She took another step closer when he took one back.

"Alex.."

"That's more like it. I remember you saying it a little different though, maybe you should try again." She stepped closer, making him step back again. His back was now against the wall. She took another step closer, pressing herself up against him. Her hand travelled south to grab him. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't." He said firmly. Neither Greg nor Alex saw Zoë standing in the door.

"You know, when I met you at the coffeeshop I figured you'd back off. Thought I made it clear, that he's _my_ husband."

"You again." Zoë walked closer to them.

"Zoë.." Greg wanted to explain.

"Don't bother." She told him. "So, I would like for you to go away." She told Alex.

"What if I don't want to."

"Then I'll help you." Zoë threatened, stepping closer.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Alex stepped away from Greg and towards Zoë.

"Oh, I've got _many_ ways." She stepped closer, making Alex take a step back. "And if you don't back off permanently you will see them all."

Greg stood back, as long as they weren't fighting he would let it play out. Ed walked in and towards Greg.

"Shouldn't we stop this.."

"As long as she doesn't hurt her.."

Greg had barely said it or Alex launched forward to punch Zoë. Zoë threw her on the ground, almost breaking her wrist in the process. Ed grabbed Alex, pulled her up and pushed her out towards the elevator.

"Zoë, I know how this must look."

"Don't worry, I saw you turn her down." She grabbed a phone from her pocket. "Here you forgot it this morning." She smiled at him. "So, see you at dinner." She walked back to Kira's desk and grabbed the stroller.

"So, are you in trouble?" Ed asked Greg after he had thrown Alex out. Greg looked at him. "Let me guess, none of my business?" Greg nodded.

…

"So you and Greg are coming to the wedding together?" Jules asked. She and Zoë were at Spike's preparing for that days barbeque.

"Jules.."

"I know.. none of my business." Jules said.

"Good, you're not just saying that to me." Spike replied laughing.

"No, everyone."

"Have you gone out?" Jules continued.

"None of your business."

"Fine. Did you know Spike yelled at him?"

"You yelled at him?" Zoë laughed.

"Yes, you're my friend.. he cheated on you."

"Did you call him something?"

"Jackass."

"Pretty awesome, thanks Mikey. So, after this we're all ready for the barbeque?" She asked, pointing to the marinade.

"Yep, and the onions."

"You can do those, they make me cry like crazy." Jules said.

…

"So, what do you think?" Ed asked Jules, Ed had been keeping an eye on Greg and Zoë during the barbeque, but he didn't know.

"Zoë and sarge?" He nodded.

"Next to Greg, you're the best profiler." Jules sighed. "Please? I know you've been watching them and have one ready."

"Fine, they're not good yet. She's still mad at him but is trying to forgive him. She hasn't touched him at all since they came here but they talk and sometimes she even laughs."

"Thanks Jules." He put a hand on her shoulder before going to Sophie, probably to tell her what he had found out.

"Should I worry you're having an affair with Ed?" Sam said walking up behind her.

"Yes, probably." She turned around and kissed him. "Just two more weeks. It's really coming close."

"Yeah, we're getting married. So, do you know where you want to honeymoon yet?"

"No, I'll let you choose. I trust you."

"That's risky."

…

"Aren't you glad you kept their secret a while back." Zoë said, looking about Sam and Jules.

"Yeah, almost lost my job for it, but I'm glad I did."

"They look so happy."

"Yeah, well the wedding's in two weeks. Just wait until the wedding day, they'll start stressing." Zoë smiled at him.

"Yeah well, I won't forget to pick up her dress."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Jules asked me again how we're doing."

"Yeah, Ed asks me almost every day." He smiled at her. "We're better though, right?"

"Yeah, we're better." She smiled back at him. "I'm going to get a beer. You want something?"

"Diet coke, please."

"Coming right up." She got up and walked towards the cooler. "Hey," She smiled at Wordy as he walked up to her. "Need anything?" She grabbed the beer and a soda.

"Beer be good." She handed him one before getting up. "Thanks. So, you and Sarge seem better than a week ago."

"You too huh?" He just smiled. "Tell them it's none of their business." She smiled at him, she walked past the barbeque to grab two steaks before returning to Greg. "Here, got you some food to."

"Great, thanks. Spike know you grabbed those?"

"Yes, he just objected."

"Of course he did. Did you know Jules was going to ask me to give her away?"

"She asked you?"

"Yep, while you were getting the drinks."

"Yeah, she told me last week."

…

"Team two is still out on that call in the mall, you guys mind staying until they are back?" Kira asked Ed, just as they were headed for the locker-room.

"Sure.." He turned to the rest. "You've heard it, we'll hit the gym." Everyone sighed.

Greg grabbed his phone and punched in Zoë's number.

"Hey.. yeah.. no we won't be able to make our reservation, I'm sorry.. I know.. How about I bring take out when I get out of here?.. No, it shouldn't take longer than an hour or so… Okay I'll text when I leave the Italian place.. bye." He hung up and sighed.

"You were going out to dinner?" Ed asked.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop, right?"

"I know, so you were going out?"

"Yep." He smiled at him. "Let's go hit the gym then."

…

"Zoë, I'm home." He walked into the living room with the bag of food. "Hey you two." He smiled, Brandon was crawling towards Zoë.

"Hey, look there's daddy." She picked Brandon up and carried him towards Greg. "Evening." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Evening." She went to put Brandon in his box, so he couldn't crawl away.

He smiled at her, things had been going good since the barbeque last week. She sometimes took his hand, started sleeping in his arms again and now she kissed his cheek. He was getting there.

"So, did something happen you had to stay late?"

"Nah, Winnie wanted us to wait until team two came back." He handed her the pasta she ordered.

"Hmm, so I've been meaning to ask you something." He looked up.

"Okay?"

"So, uuh.." She knew he was probably going to say no.

"Just ask me, Zo." He smiled at her. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"Jules and Sam are getting married within a week.."

"Yes.."

"And then they're going on their honeymoon.." He smiled, realizing what she was going to ask.

"Yes.."

"Three weeks.. So you'll be short two guys."

"M-hm."

"You're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

"Yep." She sighed.

"Can I be on the team until they're back?"

"You don't work for SRU."

"But I want to." Greg sighed.

"I'll ask Holleran, okay?"

"Thanks, can you just emphasize that's it's only for three weeks?"

"I will." She smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks honey."

…

"So, uuh.. I talked to Holleran today." Greg said in a tv commercial break.

"Oh! How'd it go?" Zoë sat up straight so she could look at him.

"He didn't think it was a good idea."

"Oh.." She said disappointed.

"Said that we were married and were having some problems. He was afraid you would defy an order." He looked over at her, she was nodding but looked disappointing.

"Well, thanks for trying."

"I wasn't done yet. He thought it was a bad idea but I persuaded him."

"Really?" She asked excited.

"Yep, you're team one for three weeks."

He reached in his back pocket for his wallet. He grabbed her badge and a security pass out of it and handed it to her. She looked at them for a second before putting them on the table and hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She kissed his cheek and hugged him again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Zo. You better do a good job though, my ass is on the line."

"Wouldn't want anyone but me touching your ass, now would I?"

"No, you don't. He asked me if you still had your uniform."

"I do. Was always planning on coming back after my pregnancy."

"Maybe you should check it still fits?"

"Are you suggesting I've gotten fatter?" She asked surprised.

"No, of course not.. But you've had a baby."

"You totally are suggesting I got fatter!" She swatted his arm playfully.

"No..So, Jules and Sam." He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, they are getting married tomorrow, wow, time moved fast."

"I know." She laid back against him. "And we'll be married a year next month.. Seems like it was yesterday I saw you walking down the aisle."

"In my expensive dress." He laughed.

"Yeah, good thing you wore it often." She shoved him.

"Shut up.."


	10. A Wedding, Honeymoon and a Hot Call

**A/N After last night's episode my bomb case looks SO lame (Though strangely similar at some points). But I'd already written it.. so I didn't delete it xD**

…

"Congratulations." Zoë hugged first Jules and then Sam. "How does it feel to be married?"

"Great." Jules smiled at Sam.

"I'm just here for the cake." Sam joked. Greg put his hand on her back and whispered something in her ear.

"I'll give you some peace now, trust me, you won't get of that here."

Zoë smiled at them both before accepting Greg's hand and being taken to the dance floor. They were just there when a slow song started. Greg looked at her, unsure if she still wanted to dance. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder before taking a deep breath.

"I love weddings."

"How many have you been to?"

"Two, including ours." Greg laughed. "I still love them, maybe we should get married again."

"Is that just an excuse to have a party?"

"Yes."

"Well you could wear your dress again." She looked up at him, smiling. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?"

"About 10 times."

"You look beautiful." He saw her eyes looking at his lips, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't want push it.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She inched closer and kissed him, unsure at first. She pulled back and smiled at him. "God I've missed those lips of yours." Then she realized she said it out loud and blushed bright red.

"Same here." He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her again. "We should probably go eat cake now." He said when he pulled back, a little out of breath.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." She let him pull her back to their seats. "I'm thinking, maybe we should get out of her, right after the bride and groom go." She whispered in his ear.

"Really?" She kissed him as passionately as she could in a public area.

"Really."

"Okay, I'm sure they'll go soon after the cake."

"They better."

…

"Honey we have to sent the sitter home." Greg laughed as she was kissing him in the hallway.

"Hmm." She backed off and grabbed her keys.

They quietly opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Jamie." Zoë greeted the babysitter.

Shelley had given her a list of sitters they use. Jamie was the first they called and she was free. They normally used Spike, but he obviously couldn't be there because of the wedding.

"Hey, Mrs Parker, Mr Parker." She smiled and packed her books into her bag.

"Did everything go okay?" Zoë asked as Greg hung their coats and got Jamie's.

"Yeah, he's been sleeping since half past 6. Had quite the appetite."

"Yeah, he can be very hungry. Thank you so much Jamie." Greg said as he handed her the money they owed her.

"Is it okay if we call you again sometime?" Zoë asked.

"Sure." Jamie smiled at them and accepted the coat Greg was handing her. "Have a good night." She smiled again and Greg let her out.

…

He hovered over her on the bed, she kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Zoë," He stopped her. "Are you sure you want this, you're ready for this?" She smiled up him.

"I'm not going to deny it won't be a little weird, probably not the best sex we've ever had.. but I'm sure. Besides, I'm sure that you can make me forget about everything but you." She stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her as she started unbuttoning his shirt again.

…

"You know, you stroking my back does actually wake me up right?" She smiled, her head still on his shoulder.

"Morning and yes, I do." He looked at the time. "Guess Brandon decided today is sleep late day."

"I'm glad, though now another Parker-man woke me up." She rolled on her back and stretched. "Now that we're awake.." She went to straddle him and kissed him.

"Hmm.. Exactly why I woke you up."

She had been right when she said it probably would be a little weird and when she said it wouldn't be the best sex they'd ever had. It wasn't awful, it just wasn't good. He turned them around. He went to kiss her when they heard crying. She sighed and let her head fall back.

"Remind me, why did we want a baby?" He laughed and got up.

"I honestly don't know." He put on some sweatpants. "You stay in bed, I'll bring him here and then I'll make you pancakes. Or do you want a waffle?" He asked as he walked out.

"WAFFLE!" She screamed after him. Her phone started buzzing, she checked caller ID 'Jules'

"Having marital troubles already huh?"

"_You sound happy."_

"I am, you don't. Something wrong?"

"_So, our plane leaves in just a little over an hour.. And someone, forgot his passport." Zoë put the phone on speaker, jumped up and started getting dressed._

"Need me to bring it to the airport?"

"_Please."_

"Sure, good thing you gave me a key to water your plants. Where is it?"

"_On the table.."_

"Okay, I'll take Greg's car. It has sirens on it, just in case. I'll call you when I'm close."

"_Thanks, Zoë."_

She grabbed her phone and quickly put her shoes on.

"I'm going to save Sam's and Jules' honeymoon." She yelled while she walked to grab her badge and ID card.

"Why?"

"Mr Samtastic forgot his passport. And since I've got the key to water the plants.."

"Aah, here." He handed her a banana. "Eat it at the airport before you come back, don't want you crashing your car because you were hungry."

"Thanks." She smiled at him before running towards the door. "Owyeah, I'm taking your car."

"Don't use the sirens if you don't have to!"

"I know!" He heard the door slam shut.

"Guess, it's just you and me little man." He smiled at his son. "I'll go make you some breakfast, and start on the wafflebatter for mommy."

…

"Pick up the damn phone.." Zoë said to herself while walking through the airport looking for Jules and Sam.

"Zoë, hey."

"Hey, what check-in counter are you at?"

"row 3 counter 15, need me to send Sam your way?" Zoë looked around before seeing the big yellow 3.

"No, I'm 10 seconds out." She saw them and ran towards them, they were the only ones at the counter. "Here." She handed them the passport, and Sam in his turn handed it to the man behind the check-in counter.

"Thanks, Zoë. You're a lifesaver." Jules hugged her.

"It's fine, I'm taking your job starting tomorrow so if you're here I can't take it."

"You're going to be team 1?" She asked surprised.

"Just for three weeks, so if you want to stay away longer that's fine." Jules smiled.

"You're in a really good mood, guess you and sarge are good now." Zoë opened her mouth. "Don't say it's none of my business, when you were making out at my wedding you made it my business."

"Okay, we were not making out. I kissed him."

"And almost jumped him during cake.." Sam added.

"Watch it, I got your passport for you."

"Fair enough."

"So you're good with sarge?" Jules asked again.

"Yes, we're good." Sam got his passport back. "You go enjoy your honeymoon." She smiled at them. "Now go, I'll kill you if you miss the plane." They smiled and quickly went to customs.

…

"So, Zoë is going to be joining us until Sam and Jules get back from their honeymoon." Greg said as they were sitting in the briefing room.

"Zoë's going to be team one again?" Spike asked happy.

"Just for three weeks, Spike." Zoë said as she walked in.

"So, there are two Parkers on the team now.. confusing.."

"You never call me Parker, Ed." Zoë took a seat next to him. "So, any warrants or are we going to patrol?" Zoë asked excited.

"Zoë, I want you to take it easy today, truck." Greg said.

"Fine." Zoë knew this was coming. Besides, she could use an easy start.

"No, I'm not taking no for an answer." Zoë looked around, didn't she just say fine? "You've been out of it for a long time.."

"I said fine, sarge." Greg looked up.

"You did?"

"Yes, you're right. It's been a while. Staying in the truck until you need me sounds pretty good."

"Oh, well.. good." Greg was confused she just gave in. Ed leaned over to whisper in Zoë's ear.

"I think he digs the sarge thing." Zoë shoved him back in his chair.

"Shut up, so… warrants, patrol, drills?"

"Security." Ed said. "There's a demonstration at noon, we'll be there at 10."

…

"Sergeant Parker?" A man asked Zoë.

"No, you need Greg Parker." She looked around. "He's the guy with the cap." She pointed at him.

"Thanks." He walked over to Greg. "Sergeant Parker?"

"Yes."

"I'm Grover, I'm with security of the building across the street."

"Okay."

"We just got a bomb threat."

"And you didn't call 9-1-1?"

"Figured you guys would get the call."

"Okay, Spike." Spike walked towards them. "Bring him to your security room, pitch him into all the camera's." The man nodded and Spike followed him. "Winnie, call in team two. There is a bomb threat made. New deal team one, we need to start evacuating the building, everyone in the demonstration needs to be at a safe distance."

"_Copy, who do you want where?" Zoë asked._

"Spike is with security now. Zoë, go join him you've seen your fair share off bombs. We'll move everyone back before deciding our next move."

"Copy." Zoë ran inside the building. "Spike, where are you?"

"Take a right when you enter, door at the end of a long hallway. I'm sending a guard out."

"Okay." She ran through a long hallway just as a guard stepped out. "Hey." She walked inside. "Got anything?"

"No, but there are hundreds of people with backpacks and security isn't that tight."

"So, it could be anywhere.. let's start evacuating then." Spike handed her the mic to the PA system. "Why me?"

"People trust women."

"Bullshit, you just want to play with the computer." Zoë smiled at him before pushing the button. "This is the police strategic response unit, we need you to evacuate now. Please leave all your belongings in your offices and proceed to the main exit. Thank you." She releases the button and looked at the monitors, some people listened but most stayed seated. "Are you kidding me?"

"We've had a couple of false fire alarms last week. Maybe they're sick of it." The guard said.

"Do I sound like a fire alarm?" She handed Spike the microphone. "Use your intimidating manly voice.." He pressed the button.

"This is the police strategic response unit again, evacuate now. This is not a drill or a joke, leave you belongings and proceed to the main exit." He released the button. They watched as everyone slowly got up and started packing their stuff. "Are you kidding me?" They got up. "We'll go help them evacuate, Ed when you're ready outside, we could use a hand."

"Sure, almost done."

"Come on, let's take the stairs to the highest floor." Zoë said.

"This building has 37 floors, I say we take the elevator."

"Fine."

…

"_Sarge." _

"Yeah, Winnie?"

"_There was another bomb call, I had to send team two there."_

"Great, okay.. let me know when they come back."

"_I will."_

"Team two isn't coming yet, Ed go help Zoë and Spike. Wordy you stay here with me."

"_Copy." Ed said before going into the building as well._

…

"Found the bomb." Spike carefully removed a bag. "It's an easy one." He looked at it another minute or so before cutting a wire. "Bomb disabled."

"There could be more."

"Yes, we have to clear the whole building. Every closet.." Ed said, walking up to them. Right then there was a loud noise and the buildi ng started shaking a little.

"_Team status." It was Greg._

"We're all good." Ed responded. "Come on, let's go see where that came from."

They walked to the closest stairs and walked down one flight, it seemed fine so they walked down another. They saw some debris.

"Looks like we got it. Let's hope everyone had evacuated." Spike said as they walked into a hallway.

"_Team 1 hot call." They heard Winnie._

"_We're on security and a bomb Winnie.. What about team two?" Greg replied._

"_The bomb they were on just exploded."_

"Did everyone get out okay?" Zoë asked, worried about her team.

"_No." Winnie replied. Silence filled the air. "Just Donna and Jimmy made it out."_

Spike and Ed looked at Zoë, knowing the team was her family just like team one was.

"_Did you call them back to the barn?"_

"_No, they want to take the call but they wanted to know if you could miss Ed and Zoë." Greg sighed._

"_Sure, call in team three and four. I need three to do the security, we'll handle the bomb here and team four can be jump in where needed."_

"_Copy." Winnie said._

"_Ed, Zoë, you go join Donna and Jimmy. Wordy help Spike, I'll wait for team three."_

"Copy." Ed, Zoë and Wordy replied.

…

"You okay?" Ed asked as they were in the car headed towards the bomb call. He had cut his transmitter, Zoë did the same.

"Yeah, for now. Quiet first day, huh.."

"Yeah, never goes like we want it to." He glanced over at her. "Is that Greg's cap?"

"No, it's mine.." She said surprised and a little confused.

"Hmm, didn't know you wore it."

"I do now." She turned the transmitter back on. "Sarge, we know if this is the same guy, I mean, three bomb in one day?"

"_We don't, but it's likely. All three targets are big billion dollar companies owned by the same man."_

"So, that's not a coincidence." Ed mumbled. "Does he own anymore companies, maybe those are targeted too?"

"_Winnie's already on it."_

"Okay, Donna are you there?" Ed asked.

"_Hey Ed, yeah me and Jimmy are almost there."_

"Good, me and Zoë are driving up. Got an action plan?" He and Zoë got out and glanced at the huge building, right then Donna and Jimmy drove up.

"No, you tell me." Donna said as they got out. A man in a security uniform walked towards them.

"We just finished the evacuation."

"Okay, good. Do you know where the bomb is?" Jimmy asked.

"We found one in a storage closet on the 20th floor. We cleared everything but the lobby."

"Okay, let's start at the 20th then." Ed said.

"I'll stay out here, wait for the truck. You three go inside." They all nodded and walked inside.

They were headed straight for the elevator when they heard some beeping in the lobby and looked at each other. They walked behind the desk and saw the timer just hit zero. A big blast blew them all away.

"_Status." Donna said, there came no reply. "Team status!" She wanted to walk inside but the door and windows were blocked by debris. There was still no reply._

"_Zoë, Ed?" Greg said over the radio, still no reply. It was another minute or so before they heard some coughing._

**A/N Oh, and yes I know it's been WAY too long. I've just been busy and there was a Dutch holiday the fifth so I gained a 100 pounds (at least)..**


	11. Survivors

"I'm alive." Ed replied. He looked up, there was some smoke and a lot of debris.

"_Ed, how are Jimmy and Zoë?"_

"Give me a sec." Still coughing he looked around for Zoë. He got up when he found her. "Zoë." He lightly shook her. He took off one of his gloves to check for a pulse. He didn't even get a chance before she too started coughing. "Zoë's okay. Give me a sec for Jimmy." He looked around and wanted to get up but Zoë was already by his side.

"Jimmy?" She shook him, his eyes were open. "Shit, no." She took off one of her gloves and felt for a pulse, nothing. "He's gone." She closed his eyes and sat down next to his body before she started lifting him.

"Zoë.." Ed said.

"He's got a wife and kids, Ed.."

"We don't have time, there's another bomb." She put him back down.

"Fine." She said before crouching next to Jimmy. "I'll come back, I promise buddy." She whispered but was fairly certain they all heard her. She got up and turned towards the stairs. "Let's go."

They walked up the stairs to the 20th floor and found the closet. She looked the bomb over, it wasn't a complicated bomb but she hadn't disabled one in a while. The timer read five minutes.

"Ed, go." She told him while checking the bomb wasn't booby trapped.

"Zoë.."

"Ed, one man behind. Go."

"Once that clock hits one minute.."

"I'll run, now go." He nodded and left. "Spike, two wires go from the timer. Each one goes to a different battery but the wires have different colors."

"One is fake?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Okay, any idea which one?"

"None, feel like playing eenie meenie miney mo?"

"Zoë, just let it blow if you can't figure it out." Ed said, Zoë sighed and took another look.

"Think I got it." She grabbed a wire cutter and cut the blue wire. The clock stopped ticking. "Got it. Do I just leave it here?"

"Yes, bomb squad will deal with it." Spike told her. "Good job." Zoë got up and walked down the stairs again, there was a lot of smoke coming upstairs.

"Is there a fire downstairs?" She asked no one in particular.

"Uuh, there wasn't two minutes ago." Ed said. She opened the door to the first floor and was met with flames.

"Well there is now." She put her arm in front of her mouth and nose, in an attempt to guard her airways from the smoke.

"Well come outside then."

She walked towards the exit and then remembered Jimmy. She looked over and flames were getting closer to him. She quickly ran towards him and lifted him on her shoulders before heading towards the exit. She put him on the ground when she was a safe distance from the building. Ed walked towards her, looking disapprovingly.

"What?" She asked as she sat down on the ground. He turned off his transmitter.

"That was dangerous and irresponsible."

"Irresponsible?" She repeated, not turning off her transmitter. "Carrying out my friend so his family can bury him is irresponsible?" Ed nodded, she got up to feel like they were more on the same level but he was still much taller. "Because I'm pretty sure Sophie would want me to carry you out." He looked at her, his face blank. "And I would kick your ass, ban you from Greg's funeral if you didn't carry him out." Ed blinked a couple of times, quiet. "Not that there would be anything left of him to bury!"

"Zoë.." Ed said.

"I may be team one for a couple of weeks Ed, but they.." She said pointing to Donna. "They are my family too. I've been through hell and back with _them_ too. I lost my friends today. So don't you dare start with me right now. If I want to carry him out so that his wife and kids have options about burying him than I will damn well do so!" He nodded. "Good." She checked her watch and took a calming breath.. "Sarge, you need us to come back?" Zoë asked Greg.

"No, we'll meet you at the barn to debrief."

"Okay." She turned away from Ed and walked towards Donna. "Is it okay if I ride with you? Ed can drive back to SRU himself."

"Sure." Donna nodded. "Can you drive though?" She asked offering Zoë the keys.

"Sure." She accepted them and walked towards the car. Donna followed her. They both turned off their transmitters when they got inside. "You okay?" She asked glancing over at Donna.

"No, in a couple of minutes I need to make 5 house calls I was hoping I would never have to make." Donna had thought about using the phone but she would want someone to come to her house to tell her personally.

"Yeah, want me to take a couple of those?"

"No, it's part of the job."

"Crappiest part."

"Yeah." Donna glanced over at Zoë who gave her a comforting smile. "How can you still think straight? How could you disable that bomb knowing your friends just died?"

"I've had to do it before. Unfortunately I can say it gets easier the more it happens. For me it's just a switch, do my job now, grieve later."

"Wow." Donna said impressed.

"Don't know if it's something to admire." Zoë said pulling into SRU, the other cars were already there. "Come on, let's go debrief." She cut the engine. "And make those calls, Donna, the offer still stands."

"Thanks."

They both got out and walked upstairs.

"Zoë." Greg walked towards her and took her in. She was covered in dirt and she had a big cut on her forehead and one on her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's just debrief."

He nodded and walked into the briefing room in front of her, everyone was already there. Donna took a seat next to Zoë.

…

Donna stayed seated as everyone got up, she had the addresses she had to visit already in front of her.

"Want me to come with you?"

"You don't want to go home?"

"An hour or two won't make a difference." She smiled at Donna.

"Think Greg won't mind?"

"He gets it and will have dinner ready at home. So, want me to come with you?"

"Yeah, thanks Zoë." Zoë sat back down.

"Who's first?" She asked looking at the list.

…

Donna sighed as they climbed back into the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Jimmy's wife?" Donna had done the other four and refused Zoë's help.

"Zoë.." Donna started, wanting to turn her down again.

"Don't say it's part of the job, it's not part of the job to do five in one day."

"Okay, thanks Zoë."

They sat there for another minute or so before getting out and walking towards the house. They weren't wearing their uniform, but all the others knew what happened the second they saw Donna and Zoë. They shared a look before Zoë rang the bell. It wasn't long before a little boy opened the door.

"Aunt Zoë!" He hugged her legs tight, then he looked to the side. "Aunt Donna!" Then he hugged Donna.

"Hey, Dave." Zoë smiled at him.

"Did you bring daddy? Mom says he should be here any moment and then we can eat. I'm super hungry, we're eating spaghetti."

"Wow, spaghetti huh?" Zoë asked, knowing it was Jimmy's favorite. The boy nodded.

"It's me and daddy's favorite."

"I know, hey do you mind calling your mom for me?" The boy smiled once more.

"Daddy said you are always welcome." He took Zoë's and Donna's hand before dragging them in.

"Mommy, Aunt Zoë and Donna are here!" He dragged them into the living room.

"Hey, Zoë, Donna." She called from the kitchen. "Jim didn't tell me you were coming over for dinner. I would've made more if I knew." They stepped into the kitchen and Marissa -Jimmy's wife- turned around. She was silent for a minute taking in the looks on their faces. "Is something wrong?" Zoë kneeled in front of Dave and put on a fake smile.

"Hey, bud, how about you go watch TV with your brother and sister while we talk with your mom?" Dave nodded and walked back to the living room. "I think you should sit down, Ris." Zoë said, pointing to the kitchen table.

Marissa did what Zoë told her, already getting a bad feeling. Zoë sat down next to her and turned her chair so she could look at her while Donna closed the kitchen door.

"Something happened today, have you been watching the news?"

"No, I don't watch the news when Jim's on shift. It freaks me out." She looked from Zoë to Donna. "Something happened? What happened, did the hospital call me?"

"No, the hospital didn't call you. We had multiple bomb calls today, I'm sorry to say this but Jimmy died in one of them."

"Oh no." Marissa put her hands in front of her mouth. "No, that's not right. Jimmy's good with bombs."

"It exploded just as we were approaching it, he had no chance. I'm so sorry, Ris."

"No.." Marissa started crying. "He's my husband, he's Jim. He's got kids!" Zoë took her hand.

"I know, it's not fair."

"Did he.. feel anything?"

"No, it took a second."

"Where you there?" Marissa looked at the cuts on her face.

"Yeah, I was standing right behind him."

"Can I see him?" She was still crying. Zoë nodded and glanced at Donna, seeing her trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Tomorrow." Zoë answered Marissa.

"Okay.. so he still looks, like Jim?"

"Yeah, we got him out before the fire burned the building down."

"Okay.. good.." Zoë took her in and was sure it didn't sink in completely yet. It takes a while to sink in. "How do I go from here?"

"The station will pay for his funeral, and if you ever need anything just call me." Marissa nodded.

…

Greg heard the front door and got up to greet his wife.

"Hey, you hungry?" She nodded and dropped her bag."You okay?" She shook her head and took off her coat. "Want to talk about it?" She shook her head again. "Okay, I'll warm up dinner for you." He watched as she walked towards Brandon and picked him up before sitting on the couch.

"You can do whatever you want when you're grown up, but you will not be a firefighter or a cop. Do you hear me?" She watched as he grabbed her fingers. "Good."

Greg watched from the kitchen, giving her some space. He watched as she got up and placed Brandon back. She walked towards him.

"How long will it take for dinner to warm up?"

"15 minutes."

"I need a little air, can you come get me when it's almost done?"

"Sure." He watched as she walked up the stairs to the roof. She was barely gone before his phone started ringing he looked at the display 'Ed'. "Hey, Eddie."

"_Hey, is she back yet?"_

"Yeah.."

"_How is she?"_

"She'll be okay, in a little while."

"_Think she'll come to work tomorrow?"_

"I don't think I can stop her, do you?" He heard Ed chuckle.

"_No, so far for a day in the truck."_

"Yeah, her dinner's almost done. I'll go get her back inside, thanks for calling Ed."

"_Let me know if something happens?" _

"Of course." He hung up and went upstairs to find Zoë.

…

"Hey." She turned around when she heard the door.

"Hey." He smiled gently at her. "So, you're dinner's almost ready."

"Yeah, thanks." She bit her lip. "Did you think it was irresponsible of me to carry him out?"

"No, it took you 10 seconds longer and I think you made a woman and three kids a little less sad with that." She nodded. "I think Ed was just worried."

"Yeah."

"You really wouldn't let him come to my funeral?"

"If he didn't carry you out? Hell no." He smiled at her.

"Come on let's have dinner and then we'll put Brandon to bed." She nodded and followed him downstairs.

…

He had been keeping an eye on Zoë all evening, she hadn't cried yet but he knew she would once she gave herself a second to relax. He laid down in bed next to her and glanced to his left. She was laying atop of the blankets, her hands folded on her stomach and she was looking up at the ceiling. Her breathing was becoming more shallow. He knew the tears would start any second. She climbed under the blankets and hugged Greg close, hiding her face in his neck and let the tears flow. He hugged tight and rubbed her back in a attempt to offer some comfort.

"I love you." She mumbled once the crying had subsided.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's go sleep. We've got work in the morning." She nodded but didn't let him go. He kept rubbing her back soothingly and after a while her breathing evened out.

…

Greg walked into the gym the next morning.

"Hey, Zoë's not here yet. Did she come with you?" Ed asked while lifting some weights.

"She was getting dressed when I came in, half an hour ago." Jules said.

"I'll go check." Greg smiled at them before walking towards the locker-room. He was about to knock when he heard a song.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

He recognized it immediately and stepped inside with the last sentence.

"_So close, to reaching that famous happy end._" He sang with the song and Zoe turned around. She was sitting on a bench, she hadn't been crying but Greg saw she was or had been on the verge of tears. _"Almost believing this was not pretend And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close"_ He stopped singing when she looked up at him, smiling.

"You recognize it."

"How can I not? Our first dance on our wedding was to this song." He sat down on the bench next to her. "Any reason you're listening to it?"

"I've been listening to it a lot, lately."

"What's lately?" He took her hand, knowing the reason behind it would most likely be emotional.

"Since I came back from Iraq."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to go back to that time, the wedding. When we were happy. When I hadn't gone back to Iraq, when I didn't break down. To when I didn't wave a gun around, when you didn't cheat. Most of all, to when my friends were still alive and happy."

"Yeah, that would be good. Zoë, anytime you need to talk.. You know I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She took a deep breath. "I made an appointment with Lisa."

"Lisa?"

"Shrink from the loony bin."

"Will you stop calling it the loony bin?"

"Nah."

"Why did you make an appointment?" He thought for a second, had he missed anything? Did she have a nightmare he didn't notice? "Did something happen?"

"No, I just want to talk to someone. About yesterday. Someone that's not my negotiator husband/boss."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "Are you ready to start work?"

"Yeah, _sarge_."

"Oh, it's sarge now?"

"Definitely." She smiled and got up. "You coming?"

"Always." He followed her out.

"You okay?" Winnie asked as they crossed each other in the hallway.

"Fine." Zoë smiled at her before walking into the gym and getting on the treadmill.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wordy asked when she just started.

"Fine." He nodded.

"Good. " He smiled and walked away again.

It wasn't long before Jurgen from team three walked up to her.

"I heard about yesterday, how are you doing?"

"Fine." It sounded it little more annoyed then it did when Wordy asked her.

"Okay, listen, I know what it's like to lose you team."

"So do I, I'm _fine_, Jurgen.."

"Okay." He walked away when he saw Ed approach them.

"Feel like sparring?"

"Will you keep your mouth shut?"

"Maybe."

"Sure." She followed him to the mats. She was just getting in the right stance when he talked.

"So, how are you after yesterday." Zoë sighed and looked around. Team one and three were both in the gym.

"I am fine." She raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "Can everyone just stop asking me how I am? I'm FINE, I lost my team, my friends. I'm dealing with it, _okay_?" They all nodded, she then turned back to Ed and threw him a punch.

"Okay.."


	12. Bad times

**A/N So I watched the ep where Lew died and the one after. Didn't see any funeral taking place so I used my imagination and American TV shows. I know Canada is different but please just go with it. And don't kill me when you read the ending.**

_Previously:_

"_So, how are you after yesterday." Zoë sighed and looked around. Team one and three were both in the gym._

"_I am fine." She raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "Can everyone just stop asking me how I am? I'm FINE, I lost my team, my friends. I'm dealing with it, okay?" They all nodded, she then turned back to Ed and threw him a punch._

"_Okay.." _

…

"So you're sure everything is fine?" Ed asked later in the locker-room.

"No, but I really got to go." She replied zipping up her coat.

"Oh, you and Greg going out? Need us to keep Brandon for a little while longer?"

"Nope, Greg will pick him up." She grabbed her bag from the bench. "See you on Monday." With that she walked out.

..

"So, Zoë." She looked up at Lisa. "Why are you here? Have you had problems at your work? Concentrating?"

"No I'm good." Zoë tried a smile. "Have you heard about the bombings a couple of days back?"

"Yeah..."

"My team, team two, was on one of the calls. While me and my temporary team while on another." Lisa nodded. "Everyone but my sergeant died."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, heard that a lot, said that a lot.." She sighed. "I'm not even sure why I am here. I just felt like I needed to tell someone, or something."

"No nightmares?"

"Not yet, but I expected them. Seems this whole new coping thing works better then I expected." She smiled at Lisa.

"Does your husband know you're here?" Zoë nodded. "How is it going with you and superman?" Zoë laughed, Lisa had called him that since the first time Zoë brought him up.

"It's been rough, but we're okay now."

"Rough? Because you were here?"

"It had something to do with it. I couldn't be there for him because I was here."

"What happened?"

"He slept with someone else."

"You blame yourself for that?"

"A little, but mostly him."

"Why do you think this is your fault?"

"Because I wasn't there. He was having it rough, with work, me and Brandon and I wasn't there for him."

"What's his reason for doing it?"

"He said he was lonely."

"Have you forgiven him?"

"Yes."

"Completely?" Zoë was silent for a few seconds.

"Maybe, I don't know. She's called the house a couple of times.. he says he hasn't returned any of her calls."

"Do you believe him?"

"I try to." She let her hand fall into her hands and sighed. "I haven't bugged his phone, if that's what you're asking."

"It wasn't."

"I'm sure it wasn't." Zoë rolled her eyes. "but that wasn't why I was here."

"You said you didn't know why you were here." Zoë sighed.

"I forgot how annoying you could be."

"So, what do you think the next couple of weeks will be like?"

"Well, I've got six funerals coming up. I will carry the casket six times, I will fold six flags, listen to six speeches. Try to offer some kind of comfort to six families and try to find some time to grieve while taking care of Brandon. So, busy."

"Sounds like busy is an understatement."

"Yeah.." Her phone started ringing, she checked caller ID. "I have to take this." She smiled apologetically at Lisa before answering her cell. "Marissa, hi.."

"_Hi," Zoë could hear Marissa had been crying. "So, uuh.." She was still sniffing._

"You can tell me Marissa."

"_You said I could call you, for anything." _

"Yeah, and I meant it."

"_Okay, so I'd been standing outside the coroner's for four hours now." Zoë's eyes shot up to Lisa and then to the clock on the wall._

"Okay, you didn't go inside?"

"_I couldn't.. The kids are with my parents for the weekend, I'm staying with a friend. I just don't want to go in there by myself, it will make it all real."_

"Didn't feel real so far?"

"_No, I've been waiting for him to come home, to say they've made a mistake."_

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Do you want me to come over?"

"_Would you mind? Going inside with me, to see him?"_

"No, of course not." She closed her eyes, already dreading going in there. "Are you still at the coroner's?"

"_Yeah.."_

"I'll be there in 15 minutes, okay?"

"_Yeah, thanks Zoë."_

"Anything, Marissa. See you in 15."

"_Bye." With that Zoë hung up._

"So, you have to go?" Lisa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Marissa is.. was, Jimmy's wife. She's been outside the coroner's for four hours, she couldn't go inside alone." She got up and shrugged on her jacket. "Thanks, Lisa. I really appreciate you making time for me in the evening."

"You're welcome. Is the coroner still open?" Lisa asked, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, 24 hours a day. People don't stop dying because we go to sleep." She put her phone in her pocket. "So, I'll give you a call if I need you?"

"Please do, bye Zoë."

"Bye."

…

"Ris?" Zoë got her attention as she approached her In front of the door. "Have you been waiting outside all this time?" Marissa nodded. "Are you ready to go inside?" Marissa took a deep breath.

"Can we just wait here another couple of minutes?"

"Sure, whatever you want." Zoë smiled kindly at her.

"Jimmy always spoke highly of you." Marissa took another deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready." She walked inside and Zoë followed her.

"I'm here for my husband, Jimmy Boomer." A woman nodded and looked in the computer before pushing a button.

"We were expecting you." She smiled kindly at Marissa. "Please follow me."

They followed the woman to a big room, she let them in and there was a man in scrubs waiting. Zoë looked around, stainless steel tables, freezers and that smell.. she never did much like that smell.

"I'm doctor Avery." He looked at them both, before looking at Marissa. "You must be Mrs Boomer." Marissa nodded and he looked at Zoë.

"I'm Zoë Parker, I worked with Jimmy." The doctor nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked Marissa, she nodded and followed him to one of the freezers. He then opened one and pulled the tray out. He looked at Marissa one more time, she was crying. She nodded for him to move the sheet lying over him. He moved the sheet from his face.

"Oh god.." She cried,

Zoë put a hand on her back. Zoë had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but between seeing her friend on the tray and seeing Marissa crying it was becoming increasingly difficult. Zoë knew Marissa was called in because she needed to formally indentify him. She noticed the doctor looking at her expectantly.

"Ris, he need to hear you say it's Jimmy." Marissa looked at her.

"Why? He was wearing his uniform, his ID.."

"It's a formality." Zoë said.

"Yeah, it's my husband. Can I touch him?" The doctor nodded.

"I'll give you a minute, I'll be just outside if you need me." Zoë smiled and nodded at the doctor before he made his retreat.

"Just remember he'll feel cold, Ris. It can surprise you." Marissa nodded, extending her hand and she was indeed surprised by the cold.

"Do you want me to wait outside? Give you a minute?" Zoë asked, willing to give her some privacy.

"No, please stay."

"Okay." Marissa was quiet for a couple of minutes before looking back to Zoë. "How are you dealing with this? I can't.."

"It's different for me, he wasn't my husband."

"But he was a good friend."

"Yeah, one of my best."

"Then how?"

"I've had to deal with it before."

"Have you cried?"

"Yeah."

"In front of anyone?" Zoë smiled at how well Marissa seemed to know her.

"Just Greg."

"To proud to cry in front of anyone else?"

"Too stubborn." She smiled at Marissa. "How about I drive you home?"

"I'm uuh, staying at a friends."

"Just tell me where to drive."

"Yeah thanks." They walked out and Zoë thanked the doctor on their way out.

…

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Zoë asked as they were sitting in her car outside Marissa's friend's house.

"Yeah, thanks Zoë."

"Okay, just call me if anything's wrong. I mean it Ris."

"I know, thanks." She smiled before getting out of the car.

…

"Hey, so how was your appointment with Lisa?" Greg asked as Zoë walked into the living-room. "You're home later then I thought you would be."

"It was good." She took of her coat and put her keys on the table next to the phone. "We've got a voicemail."

"Must've been while I was in the shower." He said just as she pushed the button.

"_Hey Greg, you must be in the shower already.." Zoë looked up at him, it was Alex's voice. Greg got up to shut off the answering machine. _

"Zoë.." She put her hand up, he shut his mouth.

"_So, uuh, I just called to thank you for dinner tonight.." Greg opened his mouth again. "You forgot you phone. I'll drop it off at SRU tomorrow. Bye, Greg." Then she hung up._

"Zoë.. she's lying."

"Is she?" The tears were stinging her eyes.

"Yes, of course." He walked towards her. "I love you, I haven't seen her since she came into SRU a while back."

"Where's your phone." He thought for a second.

"In my bag."

"Go get it."

"Zoë.."

"She says she has your phone, where is it?" He walked to his bag and searched in it.

"I'm sure it's in here." He said, searching again. He sighed when he came up empty. "It must be in my coat." He walked towards wardrobe but looked back at Zoë when he didn't find his phone.

"Why don't you call yourself, talk to Alex."

She threw him the cordless phone and walked towards their bedroom. She grabbed a duffel and started filling it with her clothes before grabbing her gun. When she finished she walked back into the living-room. Greg was sitting on the couch and put the phone down.

"Find your cell?" Zoë put the bag next to the door.

"I don't know how she got it, I swear. Zoë, please."

"Here's an idea, you had dinner. You dropped her off at her place, she asked you in. You slept with her and forgot your phone." She walked towards Brandon's room and put him into a carrier before packing a diaper bag.

"Zoë, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're packing a bag."

"Well, that's part of what I'm doing." She grabbed Brandon and the diaper bag before walking towards the living-room.

"Then what's the other part?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

She put on her coat, grabbed her keys and took of her wedding and engagement ring before slamming them on the table next to the phone.

"I'm leaving, don't expect me back."

"Zoë, _please_."

"NO, I trusted you. You cheated on me and I forgave you. Your ex-wife called me, said she had heard about your cheating.. somehow.. Said you'd do it again, said it's in your blood."

"You believe her?"

"I didn't.. now I'm not so sure." She opened the door, grabbed the bags and Brandon. "See you tomorrow, sergeant Parker." With that she walked out and slammed the door.

**A/N I wrote a M-rated chapter for a story called 'The Hat' by superpennyable (the second chapter is mine). It's not really my thing 'cause it's Greg/Ed slash (and my first M-chapter ever..) but she asked me nicely, maybe you could go check it out and let me know what you thought? (It's under 2K words)**


	13. Trust is key

**A/N I'm going to finish this story before the fifth of January. 'Cause I'm going on a three and a half month trip then (Wooooh around the world! America, Australia, New Zealand, India.. etc) and won't have regular internet access. **

_Previously:_

"_You believe her?"_

"_I didn't.. now I'm not so sure." She opened the door, grabbed the bags and Brandon. "See you tomorrow, sergeant Parker." With that she walked out and slammed the door._

…

She had been sitting in her car outside Spike's house for the last five minutes, the lights were off. She grabbed her phone and checked the time, 11 pm. She unlocked the phone and scrolled through her contacts. The phone ringed a few times before it was answered.

"_Hey, Zo. How did things go tonight?" She didn't answer for a few seconds. "Zoë?" He asked, now a little more concerned._

"Yeah.. I'm here." She was hoarse.

"_Are you okay?"_

"Just wanted to make sure you were awake."

"_Yeah." She cleared her throat._

"So, I uuh need a place to stay for the night."

"_Yeah sure, when will you be here?"_

"10 seconds?" She still sounded hoarse.

"_You're already here?" He asked surprised._

"Yeah, in my car." She saw the lights switch on.

"_I'm coming out." With that he hung up._

Zoë was just getting out of the car when Spike walked out barefoot in a pair of sweatpants, still putting his shirt on.

"Hey." He called out as she approached him.

"Hi." He took her in.

"Have you been crying?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She reached in and grabbed both bags. "Mind carrying one of these?"

"I'll carry them both." He said, grabbing them from her.

"Thanks." She then took Brandon out of the car.

"So, what happened?" He asked while she closed of the car.

"I'll tell you inside."

"Okay." They walked inside and he locked the door after her. "So.." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You're here, Brandon's here.. Sarge isn't.." He said while she was hanging up her coat.

"I uuh.. " She held up her ring-less left hand. "I think I may have left him."

"What?" She then heard some stumbling coming from down the hall.

"Oh, god.. you're having someone over?" She started putting her coat back on.

"No, stay.."

"No, no I'll go. I'll just uuh, call Ed. Thanks for letting me stay.."

"I'm not gonna let you drive like this." He took the keys out of her pocket. "You're staying here." She wanted to object but judging by the look on his face he wouldn´t have any of it.

"Yeah, thanks Mike."

"Now, let's sit down and you can tell me what happened." He gently pushed her towards the couch. Zoë heard the bedroom door open and looked back to see who it was. "You're too curious, you know that?"

"Yep." She said leaning further back to have a better look. "Really?" She said surprised. "Winnie?"

"Hey, you're not here to talk about me." He smiled and pushed her down onto the couch. "So, what happened? Last Í know you were going to see Lisa."

"Yeah, well when I got home there was this voicemail message.. it was Alex Stone."

"The husband-stealing-whore?"

"That one. Thanked Greg for dinner and told him he left his phone."

"No.."

"Yeah, he says it's total BS. Says he hasn't seen her since SRU months back, but she really has his phone.. and I just.."

"You think he cheated again?"

"Yeah, how else did she get his phone if he hasn't seen her in months?"

"I'm sorry Zo."

"Yeah, me too Spike."

"Let's go to bed, work tomorrow. Wait.. are you still going?"

"Of course."

"Come I'll help you carry this stuff to the guest bedroom." He said grabbing the two bags.

"Thanks."

…

"You had a rough night, Greg?" Ed asked as they were getting dressed. "You don't look to good."

"I didn't sleep to good."

"Why?"

"Some trouble with Zoë."

"How bad?"

"Bad, I think she left me."

"For good or just for the night?"

"I don't know. Might be for good, she took some stuff, Brandon.." He reached into his pocket and held his hand open for Ed to see. "Left these."

"Did she leave when you cheated on her?"

"No, she stayed." He sighed and closed his locker. "Which is why I think she really left me."

"What did you do, anyway?"

Greg didn't get to answer as the locker-room door swung open and a very pissed off Spike walked in. He spotted Greg in a second and pretty much stomped towards him.

"You cheated again?!" He pushed Greg back against the lockers.

"Spike, I didn't.."

"No? Because she seems to think you did." Greg stepped away from the locker but Spike pushed him back. "She showed up at my door, crying.."

"You cheated?" Ed asked surprised.

"No!" Greg said again. "I didn't cheat."

"If you can't even convince us.." Spike said before going to his locker to get changed.

"Did she come in with you Spike?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Yeah well, I want to talk to her." He closed his locker and walked towards the women's locker-room. He knocked, there was no answer. "Zoë.. I'm coming in." He tried the door but it was locked. "Dammit Zoë.. Please open the door." She didn't answer. "Zo, please.. Let me explain." He let his head fall against the door.

"Troubles?" Wordy asked as he walked towards Greg.

"Yeah.."

"What happened?"

"Just go get dressed Wordy." Greg growled.

Wordy held up his hands and walked towards the locker-room. Greg heard the door unlock and he stepped back. It was a second before the door opened and Zoë walked out past him.

"Zoë.."

"We'll talk during lunch." She looked at him, her emotions seemingly under control.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

...

"Greg." She got his attention as she sat down at the other end of the table, away from their laughing friends. He got the hint and got up to sit down next to her. "I've got my emotions a little better under control now. You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, Zoë I swear, I did not cheat on you. She's lying, I never took her to dinner and I never slept with her."

"Since the one time you did, you mean?" She sighed. "Sorry, that was low."

"Yeah, Zoë I made a mistake a few months back but I didn't lie to you about it. So please believe me when I say that I didn't sleep with her."

"I want to believe you, I really do. Marriages should be based on trust and all that, but I just don't know. She has your phone, how did she get it?'

"I don't know.. She must've stolen it."

"Said she would drop it off here, think we'll see her soon?"

"Hope not. So, are you spending the night at home tonight?"

"Yes.. but I'm going to check your story. If you were at home and your credit card. Because I want to believe and trust you, but this is the only way I'll know for sure."

"Okay. I love you, Zoë. Anything you need."

"Okay." She looked at her empty ring finger. Greg smiled and reached in his pocket, grabbing the rings.

"Can I?" She smiled and nodded before he slid them both back around her finger. "This is exactly where they belong." He smiled at her.

"Okay, good. Now let's enjoy our lunch."

They didn't get to enjoy their lunch very long, because it wasn't long before Alex showed up. Winnie kept her at the front desk, having heard parts of the conversation at Spike's.

_"Sarge, Alex Stone is here." Zoë got up._

"I'll go get your phone."

She leaned in and kissed him a lot more passionately than she normally did when their friends were around, let alone at work. But she did it because she knew Alex was watching them. He looked over his shoulder, confused.

"What was that?" He asked his friends.

"That was a 'he's mine stay the fuck away from him'-kiss." Ed told him. "Sophie used to do that every time we ran into someone I used to date."

"Really?" Greg asked surprised.

"Shelley did it when we just started dating." Wordy nodded.

...

"Alex, I would like my husband's phone back." Zoë said as she approached her.

"Sure you still want him?" She said reaching in her bag for the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"He was good last night. He's in better shape than last time." She glanced past Zoë into the briefing room and smiled at Greg.

"You have no idea in how good of a shape he is, Alex. He can handle anything."

"He made it to round two." Zoë knew Alex was trying to get under her skin, she was doing a pretty good job.

"Only two? We usually make it to three, and then the shower after. Guess that makes four, on bad days that is."

"Well, he came to me for a reason." She handed Zoë the phone.

"Oh I don't think he came to you at all. Clearly I didn't make myself clear the last time I saw you. I don't want you _anywhere_ near my husband and I want you to stop calling our home."

"I'm not going to stop as long as he wants me, Zoë."

"I think you'll stop very soon, Alex." Zoë said in a very threatening tone. Zoë put the phone in her pocket.

"Say Hi to Greg for me."

"I won't." She threw a fake smile at Alex. "Bye, Alex.."

"Bye." She waved at Greg before leaving.

…

"Here."She handed him the phone.

"How did she say she got it?"

"Didn't ask." Zoë sat back down in the chair.

"Why not?"

"She only would've lied and said you forgot it after you had amazing sex anyway.."

"So, you believe me?"

"Yeah, she was lying through her teeth. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I feel like a jackass for not trusting you."

"Not your fault, don't apologize. I just hope she'll stop bothering us."

"Makes two of us."

"Come on, let's get a work-out in guys." Ed said, getting up from the briefing room chair.

…

"Spike." Zoë got his attention as he was about to walk out.

"Hey, what's up?" He smiled at her, happy she and Greg had made up so quick.

"I need a favour."

"Sure."

"It's a big one and it can get you into trouble."

"Uuhm.." Spike looked at her suspiciously.

"You can still so 'No'."

"What's the favour?"

"I need you to ruin Alex Stone's life."

"How would I be able to do that?"

"You can hack, can't you get into some kind of system to get her fired or something?"

"No?"

"I just.. she keeps chasing Greg and I just want her to back off."

"I uuh.." Spike thought for a second. "Have no idea.."

"Okay.. thanks anyway."

"Sorry, Zo.." He smiled apologetically.

"It's fine.. just.. on a scale from one to ten, how bad would it be if I threw a Molotov-cocktail into her living-room?"

"Ten being?"

"Fire a nuclear attack."

"Eight?"

"Hmm, okay, thanks Spike.."

…

"Why does a honeymoon has to end?" Jules asked as they were getting their suitcases.

"Because real life goes on?"

"I wonder if anything happened here." They had both busted their phones on the first day. So they didn´t hear about the bombs that killed most of team two.

"Probably not, hope Zoë had fun being team one."

"Yeah, she'll probably go back to team two now."

They walked through customs and saw Zoë standing there in uniform with a sign saying 'Mr & Mrs Braddock.'

"Need a ride?" She called out.

"Yeah, that'd be great Zoë."

"Not carrying your bags though."

She smiled as she led them out to the SRU truck. She unlocked the car and Sam put their bags in the car. Jules sat in the passenger's seat while Sam took the backseat.

"So, did something happen while we were gone?" Jules asked rather excited. Zoë sighed.

"Sure start with the hard question." She started the car and took off into traffic. "Yeah, something happened."

"That doesn't sound like it was something good?"

"No, it wasn't." She gripped the wheel a bit tighter. "I, or I guess we.. got five funerals this weekend." Jules and Sam shared a look.

"Who's?"

"Team two." She focused on the road for a couple of seconds. "Everyone but Donna."

"And you." Sam said.

"Yeah, and me.."

"Wow, guess we picked the wrong time to honeymoon." Jules said.

"Or right, Zoë probably would've been in that building when the bomb blew." Sam said from the backseat.

"Yeah.. Let's not talk about if's. So, station or home?"

"Home, we'll drop the bags and then come to the station."

"Sure."

"_Zoë, hot call community centre on Madison Ave." Zoë turned the transmitter on._

"Copy, be there in 10." She turned on the sirens and made an u-turn. "Sorry guys, I'm afraid I have to drop you at the community centre."

"That's fine, we start work tomorrow anyway." Zoë turned the radio back off.

"Okay, good. So, how was the active honeymoon?"

"Good, we've seen some beautiful reefs."

"Nice, rock-climbing?"

"Of course. "

"Did you bring your passport back home?"

"Not you too.." Sam sighed. "Jules has been bugging me about it the whole honeymoon."

"And she was right to, you almost didn't have a honeymoon." She turned the transmitter on her radio on. "Greg, you there?"

"_Yeah, right here."_

"I'll be there in three, Jules and Sam are with me."

"_Good thing we brought their uniforms then."_

"You did now, did you?"

"_Yeah, just in case we need them."_

"Sure.. So, Mr and Mrs Braddock.. welcome back home." She said as she parked the car.

**A/N If any of you know something Zoë could do to Alex (Kill her doesn't count xD) just let me know, I'm open to suggestions.**


	14. Sad and happy times

**A/N So I tried to think of something that could happen to/with Alex and ZombieGirl helped me with that, so thanks for that though you're not gonna read about it just yet xD**

**Merry Christmas to all :)**

**Rated T for sexual content.**

_Previously:_

"_You did now, did you?"_

"_Yeah, just in case we need them."_

"_Sure.. So, Mr and Mrs Braddock.. welcome back home." She said as she parked the car. _

…

"Hey Sarge." Jules and Sam said as they jumped out of the car. Zoë smiled at him before walking over to Ed to see where he wanted her.

"Hey, good to have you back." He said as he wanted to hand them their radio's.

"We're not back until tomorrow." Sam said. "We're technically still off."

Jules lightly shoved Sam and took one of the radio earning a glare from Sam.

"What? I'm bored.. I know you couldn't wait to be back either.."

"Fine." Sam sighed, grabbing the radio.

…

"We can wait a few minutes, we don't have to leave now. We've got plenty of time." Greg smiled gently at her as she was sitting on the couch, looking at the TV that wasn't on.

"No, I want to be there on time." She sighed and got up. "I will feel better in months, not minutes." She looked in the mirror and put on her police-hat.

"I'll be there all day, you know that."

"Yeah." She closed her eyes. "Just.. It's going to be a long day."

"I know, anything you need Zoë." He smiled at her as she put the white gloves on before strapping on her gun.

"I've already had two of these yesterday."

"I know."

"Can you do something for me?"

"What did I just say."

"Marissa, she's had it rough with the kids. Can you keep an eye on her during the funeral, I will too but.."

"You're far away from her, I get it. I will."

"Thanks Greg."

"Come." He extended his hand and she took it.

"You look cute in that ceremonial uniform." She joked, trying to lift that heavy feeling.

"I look good in any uniform." He winked and led her out of the house.

…

"Are you ready?" Zoë asked Donna as they were standing next to Jimmy's casket.

They were supposed to carry it out in a couple of minutes. Everyone was already waiting by his grave, there would be a gun salute and Zoë would speak instead of Donna. Donna had already done two speeches today and two yesterday and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle another one.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They all took their positions and carried the casket out, Zoë and Donna were both in the front. They lowered the casket on the ground, so in time it could be lowered into the grave. Zoë and Donna folded the flag before Donna handed it over to Marissa. Zoë kept an eye on both Marissa and Donna while team one kept an eye on Zoë. They knew she would care more about their state then her own. Marissa and her kids were doing pretty bad, they were crying even though Marissa tried to comfort her kids. Donna wasn't doing great either; every time Zoë glanced at Donna she could see her trying to swallow the lump in her throat and the tears in his eyes.

"If all of you don't mind, I'll be talking instead of Sergeant Donna Sabine." Zoë said nodding towards Donna, she continued when no one objected. "James Boomer, or as he kept insisting, Jimmy. He was part of our team, our friend and an amazing man, but all of you know that already. He saved countless of lives while he was doing his job and he died trying to do just that."

She look around the crowd for a second, she wrote this speech the day before yesterday but she wasn't so sure about the next part anymore. She took a deep breath, deciding she didn't have a choice.

"Jimmy knew the risks of the job and we talked about it right before I took a break. He made me promise to do three things in case something happened to him. One, take care of his family." She looked over at his crying kids. "Two, show a video we made together just a few months ago and three, watch a compilation video we made together, during with the casket would be lowered. We can watch the video now and then the compilation of his life, if there are no objections?"

She glanced over at Marissa and nodded when she didn't show any signs of disagreeing. She turned around and turned the video on. Jimmy appeared on the screen, sitting at a table with a letter in his hands. Marissa now really started crying at the sight of her husband.

"Friends and Family, you'll be only seeing this video once I'm gone, that is if Zoë does what she has promised." He smiled at the camera. "I uuh, wrote down what I wanted to say so I don't forget anything." He held up the letter. "So, here we go. I'm sorry I'm leaving all of you behind, I don't know the circumstances of my death but I'm sure I tried to disarm a bomb or maybe took a bullet for someone. At least I hope I died a hero and someone you can always be proud of. That you can say, yes that _handsome_, _sexy_, _brave_ man was my husband, friend or dad." Zoë glanced up at Marissa and was glad to see she had a small smile under all the tears. "I'm sorry Maris, for leaving you and our kids behind. Know that I will always love you and I will look over you from whatever place I'm at. And Zoë, I will keep an eye on you while you make sure my family is alright, and I will haunt you if you don't." He said raising his eyebrows to emphasize it. "There is so much more I want to say, I could talk for hours. But I know this must be difficult for all of you so I won't make it much longer. I will always love you, Maris. And to Dave, Rick and Liza, it's okay to be sad for a little while, but please don't be sad forever. I'm up there." He said pointing to the sky. "And I'm looking over you." He smiled at the camera before it went black.

Zoë looked over at Marissa before putting on the compilation of his life, they watched it while the casket disappeared into the ground. The video started when Jimmy was a little boy up to showing every prank he ever pulled on his teammates and his cocky smile.

…

"So, I've been thinking.." Greg looked up from the couch, Zoë was standing behind it. Anytime she started a conversation like that there was something coming.

"Okay?"

"Holleran is bumping every team up one spot.. So, they'll make a new team five, he'll make Donna sergeant there. Give her a bit of an easy start. He wants me there for a couple of months to make sure everyone is settled."

"M-hm.." Greg nodded, letting her know he was listening.

"And after that I would be free to join team one." He smiled at her but she didn't look to happy.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Well, yeah.. I love being team one, I always have. It just feels right.. but I've been thinking.." He knew it was coming soon. "I'll either join the team and then think about another kid in about 8 or 10 years, or we can have another kid now."

"Another kid?" Greg asked surprised, he had no idea she wanted another one.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, Brandon is amazing.. but I was an only child, and I didn't like it at all.."

"Well, I was an only child too, and I loved it." He reached out to take her hand and pulled her around the couch so she could sit down next to him. "No annoying brothers, sisters wanting to put you in girl-clothes.." Zoë chuckled.

"And they can keep each other busy when they're older.. I just.. Brandon just started talking last month and.."

"You want another kid?"

"Yeah.. but if you don't.."

"I do, it's just.. this isn't a job you can just take three or four months from.."

"I know."

"And I remember you being bored out of your mind at home."

"Yeah, I was, but then I'll have Brandon and.. Elicia?"

"Elicia?" He chuckled.

"Just putting it out there."

"Well it's out there." He leaned in and kissed. "Let me just think about it?" She nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Meanwhile, I'm still on birth control.." He smiled at her and took her shirt off.

…

"Coming!" He yelled while he grabbed some sweats and moved to the door.

"Are you ditching me for sex again?" Ed asked smiling when Greg opened the door.

"Hmm, hot sweaty sex with my sexy wife or hanging with you.. yeah.. Hot sweaty sex wins..'

"Well.. it shouldn't.." Ed smiled at him. "I've barely seen you outside of work this month.." Ed said while he walked towards the couch and turned the TV and playstation on.

"I'm just going to get a shirt." Greg smiled before going to the bedroom.

He groaned when he saw Zoë lying naked on the bed.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm the only one supposed to do that to you." He closed his eyes, feeling all the blood rush south at the sight of Zoë pleasing herself.

"Then come over here.."

"I can't.. Ed's in the living-room."

"What, you want to invite him in here?" She joked.

"No." He tore his eyes away and walked towards the closet to grab a shirt.

"So, you're choosing Ed over me?"

"Yes.." He said regretfully. "I've been neglecting him." Zoë raised her eyebrows and turned the vibrator on. "Come on, Zoë.. He'll be gone in like an hour."

"That a promise?"

"Only if you save that for when he's gone." He said leaning on the bed and grabbing the vibrator from her.

"Fine, an hour."

"An hour." He nodded before walking out and quickly back in a second later, tossing the vibrator on the bed before walking out again.

…

Zoë had gotten dressed and had gone into the living-room about 10 minutes after Greg. Keeping an eye on the time, she didn't know what had gotten into her since the funeral last month but she wanted Greg all the time. She sighed, it had been an hour and a half and Greg hadn't tried to kick Ed out.

"Is it hot in here?" Zoë asked, Greg and Ed both looked over at her and shook their head. "I'll be right back." She smiled at them before moving to the bedroom.

She took off her clothes and underwear before putting one of Greg's button-up shirts on, leaving the top three buttons open and walking back out. She walked towards the kitchen and got a glass of water. Greg glanced over and back then back to the TV, before quickly looking back at Zoë. His mind registering what she was wearing, or what she _wasn't_ wearing.

"Zoë?" He asked. "You know Ed's still here, right?" He said, glancing at Ed who didn't even notice Zoë.

"Yeah." She said drinking a glass of water. "I was hot, thought I'd take something off." She turned around and reached for something on the top shelf, making the shirt ride up, showing her ass.

"Zoë.." He warned.

"What?" She said, reaching even further up. Then he realized what she was doing, she wanted him to kick Ed out. Well two can play that game, it wasn't like she was going to let Ed see her naked.. right?

"Nothing, just liked it better when you were sitting here." Zoë smiled at him, he wanted to play? She would show him.

"Ed, you want to anything to drink?" Zoë asked, causing Ed to turn around to look at her.

"Yeah, I'd love a.." He then noticed what she was wearing and he looked her up and down, earning a shove from Greg. "Beer."

"Sure."

She grabbed the beer before walking to the back of the couch and leaning all the way over the couch to put Ed's beer on the table. Raising her eyebrows at Greg, letting him know she was game before walking back into the kitchen.

"Is it me, or is she never this naked?" Ed asked Greg before he took a swig of his beer.

"No, it's not you."

"Has she decided to become an exhibitionist?"

"No, she wants me to kick you out so we can have sex."

"Are you going to?"

"No, I'll show her I'm not that jealous."

"Hmm.. Okay.." Ed said before starting the game again.

When Zoë returned to the couch she didn't sit on Greg's right side again, but she sat down in the small space between Ed and Greg. Greg glared at her and looked at the shirt.

"Did you just lose another button?" Zoë just smiled wickedly at him.

When another couple of minutes passed and Greg didn't make any move to kick Ed out she decided it was time for the next step. She knew just how jealous he could be, he showed it on their honeymoon with the masseur. Damn her if the jealousy sex against the door wasn't one of the best.

"So, Ed. You're really kicking Greg's ass, huh?" She said leaning into him, letting her bare leg touch his jeans clad one. That earned a small growl from Greg, she was almost there.

"Yeah, he sucks at it." He turned his head and smiled at her.

Zoë noticed from the look in his eyes that Greg told Ed what was going on. So she knew she would be safe to do pretty much anything and Ed wouldn't think too much of it. She put her hand on Ed's knee, giving Greg no attention.

"Maybe you could teach him a thing or two." The sound of her voice was changing, she kept it level before but know it was sensual and playful at the same time. She let her hand trail further up his leg before talking again. "Maybe you could teach _me_ a thing or two." She said flirtatiously, trying not to glance at Greg.

"I think I could teach you a lot." Ed smiled, choosing to see who would stop things sooner, Greg or Zoë. He never saw Greg as a jealous man, but the look in his eyes said he was very close and Zoë looked determined to win. Her hand moved further up, almost reaching his crotch. She decided that wouldn't work when Greg didn't make a move, he knew she wasn't going to touch Ed _there_. So she decided to change tactics.

"Can you help me out though, I've got terrible back ache.." She said, turning her back to Ed and her face to Greg. She released another couple of buttons and let the sides of the shirt fall to the side, baring her upper back. Greg kept glancing between her and Ed.

"Sure." He put the controller down and moved his hands to her neck. "Here?"

"No, further down." He slid his hands down her back. "Oh, god. Yes right there." She practically moaned. She noticed Greg was barely able to keep himself from kicking Ed out so she decided to push it just a little further. "Oh, wow. You're hands are so big and strong, I bet they feel great _anywhere_."

Greg got up of the couch. "Ed, out." He growled.

Ed smiled and took his hands back. "Hope that feels better Zo." He got up and looked at Greg. "It was nice seeing you."

"I'll walk you out." Zoë said, buttoning the shirt a little, getting up and following Ed to the door. Greg followed her and slipped his hand under the shirt on her ass. "It nice seeing you Ed.

"You too, Zo. Enjoy your evening." He smiled knowingly.

"I will, thank you." She had barely closed the door before Greg spun her around and pushed her against it.

"You think that's funny?" His voice was low, aroused and slightly angry.

"It wasn't meant to be funny." Her breathing was getting laboured already and he hadn't even kissed her.

"Damn Zoë.. Throwing yourself at Ed in front of me.." He growled and ground his hips against her before ripping open the shirt she was wearing. "You will never do that again, you hear me?" He roughly bit her neck.

"Greg.. god.." She moaned, pushing herself into him.

"You hear me?" He continued kissing and biting her neck.

"Yes.."

"Say it." He looked into her eyes.

"I'll never throw myself at Ed again." He nodded as she took off his shirt and sweats.

**A/N Wasn't sure if that was M or T. Got a REAL M-rated version of the last part on my laptop.. I'm not sure if I'll post it though.. Let me know if you want me to.**


	15. New members

**A/N so its short, blame Zombiegirl2552 for that. She wanted it soon, so its shorter! its your own fault.**

Previously:

_"Say it." He looked into her eyes._

_"I'll never throw myself at Ed again." He nodded as she took off his shirt and sweats._

_ ..._

"Tired?" He asked her a little while later. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear. He had kept her up a good long while, making sure she knew just how jealous he could be.

"Hm.." Was all she could say. "Love.. you.."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her temple before he grabbed the blankets and covered them both up. He then pulled Zoë towards him. "Get some sleep, we both have to work tomorrow." She just nodded and it wasn't long before her breath evened out.

…

"Morning." He kissed her temple again, waking her up.

"Morning.."

"Still tired?"

"Yeah.. and hungry.." She rolled of off him and stretched.

"How about you jump in the shower and I'll start on breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

He smiled as she winced while she walked. Yep, he had showed her just how jealous he could be.

…

"Zoë you okay?" Donna asked a little worried when she saw Zoë wincing with each step she took. The hot shower she took this morning didn't help ease the pain, at all.

"Fine.. just a little sore." Ed glanced at Greg knowingly.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure.." She walked past Ed. "Hey Ed." She smiled at him and glanced at Greg. "I had fun last night." She joked.

"Me too, didn't know Greg had such a jealous side."

"Hmm." She smiled wickedly. "I did."

She walked over to Donna to look at the new team 5, this was the first day they would be a team. Zoë would be acting team leader until they knew who would be best suitable. Donna would be and stay sergeant.

"What do you think?" Ed asked Greg, watching team 5.

"We'll just have to see. We've got our own new recruit." He said pointing to a guy on the treadmill.

"Yeah, he seemed good."

"But we'll just have to see in the field."

The officer that had replaced Zoë when she started dating Greg, Constable Walker, had quit two days after his old team died in the bomb. He couldn't handle it and didn't want to go through it again. So while Zoë and Donna were looking for an entire new team they were looking for a new member as well. They had eventually chosen Christopher Jason Collins, he was in his mid-thirties.

Zoë glanced over at Donna, they were watching their new team train.

"So, where do you want to start?" Zoë asked. "You want to start with drills? Shooting range? Tactical?"

"All of them.." Donna sighed. "We've got what, two weeks to be a team?"

"Barring any emergencies, yes."

"You can't become a team in two weeks."

Zoë nodded. "We'll just have to try."

"So, how long are you going to slum it here with us?"

"Slum?"

"You're perfect for team one, we all know it." Donna smiled at her.

"Nah, they got Chris. Besides, me and Greg are talking about having another kid."

Zoë had let Greg know she wanted another kid a month ago, he said he would come back to her about it and he had done so a few days ago. They had decided she would stay in team 5 until everything and everyone was settled. Then they would try to get pregnant again.

"You know you don't get pregnant by talking, right?"

"I've got Brandon to prove it." She joked. "So, where did you wanna start?"

"We'll start with training geared up outside in the sun, set a tone. If that's okay with you, team leader."

"We both know I'm not team leader material." Zoë said smiling. "I much rather just follow orders instead of give them."

"_Team one, hot call." Ben said over the speakers. _

Zoë made eye contact with Greg, smiling at him. Silently telling him to be careful. He nodded before running out.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's get them fired up then." Donna said. "Guys, let's gear up. We're going to train outside, obstacle course and training house." She checked her watch. "You've got 5 minutes." She and Zoë were already dressed, knowing they would be keeping an eye on the others more than actually training themselves.

When 5 minutes had passed and there was no one done yet Donna and Zoë walked over the locker-room and knocked.

"Yeah." Someone said from inside. They walked in but both froze when they locked at one of the lockers. "What's up?" Steve asked.

"Who's using that locker?" Donna asked, pointing towards one of the lockers.

"Uh, Tuck, I think."

"Tuck!" Zoë called out, it was a second before he came into view. "You using that locker?"

"Yeah.." He said looking towards his locker.

"Don't. Take your stuff out of it."

"It's my locker.."

"No, it's not." She opened an empty locker. "Meet your new locker."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Take your shit out of Jimmy's locker."

"Who the hell is Jimmy?"

Zoë walked towards the locker and reached on top, grabbing an in memoriam plaque.

"This is Jimmy, it broke yesterday. Now get your shit out." He looked into her eyes and nodded. "Good."

"Five minutes have long passed.." Donna said.

"Sorry Sarge." A few of them mumbled.

…

They had just finished one drill when Ben's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"_Team five, hot call."_

Donna and Zoë shared a look, they weren't supposed to be called out. This was the first day, they had two weeks.

"That's us, come on guys." Donna said before she and Zoë ran inside towards Ben. "Ben, we're not supposed to be called out."

"I know, but team one needs man-power."

"Team two?"

"Vacation."

"Team three?"

"They have some kind of bug, they're all sick."

"Four?"

"Petey's Wedding."

"Right.. Okay, fine." Donna turned around to see her team walking in like they had all the time in the world. "They don't even know how the radio's work.." She sighed. "Zoë, you take Steve and go meet team one. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Copy." She smiled at Donna. "Steve, you're with me. Come." She said before running towards the cage with their gear, Steve was on her heel. "Okay, grab an MP-5, handgun, radio and ammo. I'll grab the rest." She said while she was putting her radio on. "Team one?" She said, switching to channel 1.

"_You coming?" Greg replied._

"Yeah, I'm taking Steve. Donna's taking the other.. guys." She said glancing at Steve.

"_Sorry to get you called out.."_

"That's fine. On the job training, right?"

"_It's nothing big, I'm just not liking where this is going."_

"Okay." She turned off the transmit function. "Got everything?" She asked Steve, he nodded. "Good come on." They passed the rest of their team as the jogged out. "Get in." She said once they reached a car. She started it and opened the garage before driving out, sirens on. "Got your radio on?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, good. There are 5 channels, generally each team has their own. Team one is on one, two on two, etcetera."

"Okay."

"Now, you listen to what I say. To the word, none of you are ready to be in the field but it seems we don't much of a choice. Keep the safety on your fire arms on at all times, unless I tell you otherwise. Copy?"

"I'm not a rookie, I've been a cop for 6 years.."

"But on this job you are, Steve." She took a sharp turn. "So, do you understand?"

"Yes.."

"Good, now turn your radio on." She turned the transmit function on her radio on. "Team one, we'll be there in 1 minute. Where do you want me?"

"_Just you and one guy right?" Ed asked._

"Yep, rest is coming.."

"_Okay, I need Spike in the field."_

"Steve can replace Spike in the truck? Learn some tactical stuff from Greg?"

"_Sounds good."_

"And where do you want me?"

"_I could use you with Spike."_

"Copy." She parked the car and jumped out. "Spike, I'm here." She said while approaching the truck. They reached it just as Spike jumped out. "Steve, go in there. The bald guy is Sergeant Parker, you listen to him now." Steve just nodded.

"_Bald guy?" Greg asked._

"You are.." Zoë said as she and Spike took off. "Spike, fill me in."

"Shooters inside a big company, we've got at least two. And there are 50 floors they could be hiding on. Front door is sealed off, no one in or out but us. They're starting at the top, working their way down."

"Okay, we gonna join them or are we going to work our way up?"

"_Work your way up." Ed said._

"Okay." Spike and Zoë said at the same time.

…

**A/N So I'm gonna leave it at that, the ending is your own fault zombiegirl!**

** I posted chapter 14's M-rated version, but it isn't displayed on default. So if you want to read that either go to my profile or change the default 'Rated K - T' to 'Rated M'**


	16. An old friend

**A/N Here's the chapter with the idea Zombiegirl2552 gave me, so thank you again. Sorry up front..**

"Come on guys, we don't have all day.." Donna said as they were in the cage, gearing up. She had the radio on and could hear the action. They started moving faster. She changed to channel 5."Everyone channel 5. Okay, Tucker, Collin with me. Shaun you're with Nick." She said making their way to the cars. "Follow my car." She told Nick and Shaun. Once in the car she turned on the sirens and left. She noticed that Nick and Shaun's car didn't have the sirens on. "Nick, sirens.."

"_Shaun's looking for the switch."_

"Are you kidding me.. It's on the dash, under the radio." It wasn't long before the lights turned on and the sound a second later. "There you go.." She sighed. "When we get their we're under team one's command. So that's Sergeant Parker."

"As in, Zoë Parker?" Tucker asked surprised.

"No, as in Greg Parker."

"Oh.. that's confusing, are they related or something?"

"You want to talk water cooler or you want to do your job?" Donna asked.

"Job.."

"Good, now.. there are at least two shooters loose in a 50 floor building. What is the first thing you do?"

"_Locate shooter?" Shaun asked._

"Yes, how do you do that?"

"_You lock down separate zones?"_

"Are you asking or telling?"

"_You lock down separate zones."_

"Good, yes. They are currently doing that. They are boxing the shooters in, they've cleared floors 1 through 5 and 35 through 50. So that leaves 30 floors. The last shot was 10 minutes ago, what does that mean?" They were almost at the scene.

"_Good news." Shaun said. "In-active shooter."_

"Why is that good news?"

"_He's shooting no one, and in this case he or they most likely have a set target. So, it's probably personal which means there is a possibility to talk them down."_

"Good. Anyone else then Shaun know any of this?" Donna sighed and changed to channel one. "Sergeant Parker?"

"_Donna are you close?"_

"Yep, two minutes out. Still two shooters?"

"_Yeah, we haven't been able to ID them yet but Steve is going through the footage."_

"Okay, thought it was a good idea, calling us in on our first day?"

"_I didn't have a choice, I needed you."_

Donna sighed. "Yeah, I know..'

"_How are they doing?"_

"Pff.."

"_Yeah, Zoë was a little too happy to go into that building." Greg said, making Donna chuckle. _

Donna parked her the car and told everyone to switch to channel 1.

"_Two subjects located." Spike said. "Seventh floor, office 712. He just shut the blinds and locked the door."_

"_Copy," Ed said. "Wordy, you and Sam keep going through the floors. There could be more. Jules you come with me, Zoë, Spike stay there." It was silent for a few seconds. "Donna?"_

"Yeah, Ed."

"_You and your team meet up with Wordy and Sam, help them clear the building."_

"Copy."

…

It wasn't long before Spike and Zoë saw Ed and Jules jogging towards them.

"So, game plan?" Zoë asked,

"What do we know?"

Spike replied."Steve's in the truck, trying to ID them. We've checked with the infrared, they're in the left corner."

"Okay, Greg, any camera's on the inside?"

"_Steve's working on it.." Zoë and Ed shared a look._

"Spike, go help in the truck."

"Copy." Spike said before running off.

"Greg, did he close the blinds on the outside too?"

"_All blinds on the whole floor are closed."_

"Okay.."

"_Move.." They heard Spike tell Steve. "Give me a minute Ed." It was silent for a few seconds. "Got video. They're still in the left corner, the door is barricaded. Trying to get an ID." Steve looked from the side, amazed by how fast Spike got the information._

"_It's an yellow, Ed." Greg said. "We've got two shooters and a man in a suit."_

"Is it a nice suit?" Zoë asked.

"_Really? You want to admire the guys suit?"_

"Wanna bet I can tell you his job by his suit?"

_Greg shook his head. "Sending you a picture." It wasn't long before her phone beeped._

"Aah. He's an CEO."

"_You think?"_

"Big one, for a huge multi-billion dollar company."

"Really?" Ed asked.

"His name's Eric Boone."

"_You got all that from his suit?"_

"That, and I know him, he's Dutch."

"_How?"_

"Google him."

_It was silent for a few seconds. "CEO for TomTom." Greg sighed. "Okay, he matches the picture. I'm sending you a picture of our two subjects, any chance you know them?"_

"Probably not, I haven't had anything to do with TomTom since I was 18."

"_I know."_

She checked her phone when it beeped.

"Spike, Benjamin Groef, that's G-R-O-E-F."

"_Yes.. coming right up.. match to the right man. Who is he?"_

"He's the right hand man, at least he was 10 years ago. He doesn't look to good."

"_Think he recognizes you?"_

"Yeah, I've known him since I was born. His daughter is my age, but I haven't talked to her since I was 13.." She sounded puzzled. "I kept in contact with Ben until about a year and a half ago when he just stopped returning my emails. He still lives in Rotterdam, or then he did."

"_Says here he lost his job four months ago." Spike said._

"_Zoë I want you to take lead on the negotiations."_

"That's not really my strong suit.."

"_I know, but you know I'm right here."_

"Fine, you want me to knock and yell?"

"_Yeah, try to get him to unlock the door."_

"Spike, can you stream me the security footage?"

"_Copy, going to Ed's tablet." Ed turned around and Zoë grabbed the tablet from his backpack._

"Benjamin, it's Zoë Parker" Then she remembered he knew her as Washburne. "uuh.. Washburne with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Can you hear me?" She said when she could see the footage. Ben turned around.

"Go away."

"Ben, it's Zoë. Do you remember me? I'm Frank's daughter." She watched as he turned towards the window and peeked through the blinds, she smiled gently at him.

"Zoë?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My job, what's that I'm hearing about you holding a gun?"

"I.. had to.."

"Can you please open the door for me, I'd like to talk to you face to face.."

"No.."

"Uncle Ben, please." She smiled again.

"Okay, but just you.. the others stay outside."

"I've got to take at least one of them with me."

"The girl."

"Okay." She didn't ask Ed and when she turned around she saw on his face that he was annoyed. "It'll be fine.." She told Ed as the door unlocked.

She walked inside, followed by Jules. Her gun drawn and pointed towards the subjects.

"Mind telling me who you've got with you, Ben?"

"Son in law." Zoë refrained herself from asking when his daughter got married.

"_On it." Spike replied._

"Okay, thank you. Can you tell me why you're here?"

"To get this son of a bitch."

"Because you got fired?"

"Yeah! Me and your father build this company and this guy just fires me!"

"You're sick, Ben.." Eric said. "I couldn't keep you on."

"But you could've helped me!" He shoved Eric with the gun.

"What happened, Ben. Just tell me." Zoë tried to take control again. "What got you sick?"

"Cancer, me and Janice both have it. Medical bills are through the roof. Blew all our money on it. Experimental treatments, chemo.. everything we had."

"When did this happen?"

"About a year and a half ago."

"When you stopped emailing me." She sighed. "This isn't doing you any good, Ben. He's not going to help you just because you and your son in law are threatening him. Please, just put the gun down and I promise I will help you."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, you were my dad's best friend. I grew up seeing at least three times a week. I will help you wherever I can. Don't do anything you can't take back, don't spend your time in jail while Janice is out here." She still wasn't sure what 'out here' exactly is. As far as she knew they still live in Rotterdam that's a good 5000 miles away.

"She wanted to move here, spend our last few months here. How surprised was I to find that mister CEO was here."

"Please, if you've only got months, you really want to spent those away from Janice? In jail? Please Ben, let me help you."

"Why would you want to help me? I didn't help you after your dad died."

"Yes you did, you helped me run a company. I was 13 when I became CEO.. Like that.." She snapped her fingers. "I was CEO, billionaire.. My dad always said he was preparing to take over his company, but we figured we'd have years for that. You helped me not to run things into the ground."

"Yeah, but I didn't help you with your uncle.."

"I survived. I think I turned out pretty good, got married.."

"To your boss, what was his name.. Greg?"

"Yeah, former boss." She smiled. "I've got a kid, friends.. I turned out good.. Please, drop the gun. Let me help _you_, this time."

"Can I meet them?"

"I'd love for you to meet them." She extended her hand and he placed the gun in it. "Thanks. Come one." She glanced over to the son in law, his gun was lowered. "Walk towards the door will you?" He nodded and walked past her. "Come on, give me your gun.."

"You're Zoë?"

"Has he been talking about me?"

"Yeah, some."

"Can you please give me the gun so we can all go home?"

"I.. we would show him." He said, pointing to Eric.

"Come on, you're married to Jennifer, right?" He nodded. "You want her to visit you in jail? Just follow Ben's example."

"But, what about him?"

"I think you scared him enough. Gun?" He nodded and begrudgingly handed it to her. "Thanks you." She handed it to Jules. "Can you turn around, I need to cuff you." She signed for Eric to walk out.

"No.."

"Come on, just turn around. Don't make this hard.."

"NO!"

"If you don't turn around I will have to make you.."

"Nee, je had voor hem op moeten komen!" All of a sudden he switched to Dutch.  
(No, you should've picked his side!)

"I did." The son in law approached her threateningly.

"Laat me er langs!"  
(Let me through!)

He raised his fist to punch her when she didn't move. She took him down and cuffed him.

"I asked you nicely." She growled, putting the cuffs on a little tighter then may be necessary. Before she picked him of the ground and followed Jules out.

…

"So, you're married to team one's sergeant?" Steve asked on the ride back to SRU. Their radio's were turned off.

"Yep, almost two years."

"Isn't he, older then you?"

"Yep." She smiled at him. "So?"

"Nothing.. but he's not handsome.."

"That's just a matter of taste, Steve." She smiled. "but he isn't Patrick Dempsey, no."

"You think Patrick Dempsey's handsome?"

"I think he's smoking hot." She smiled at him. "Just don't tell Greg I used those exact words."

He chuckled. "Sure."

"So, how do you feel after your first hot call?"

"Overwhelmed.."

"Yeah, like I said.. none of you were ready to be in the field. Just be glad this was a happy ending."

"Have you taken many lives?"

"You're a curious one aren't you?" He just smiled. "Yeah, too many."

"Well, yeah.. every life you take is one too many, right?" She nodded. "Are we talking between 1 and 10.."

"Nope."

"10 and 20?"

"Nope."

"20 and 30?"

"Maybe you should skip a couple of those.."

"50 and 60?"

"Skip another few.."

"80 and 90?" He asked surprised and a little appalled, hoping he would never have to take so many lives.

"Nope."

"90 and 100?"

"Yep, 99." She briefly glanced over at him. "Most of those were in Iraq though. Maybe you should ask Spike or Donna, that would give you a much more realistic image."

"Do you know how many lives you've taken.. for SRU?"

"15 or 20." She said as she pulled into the SRU-garage. "Like I said, ask Spike or Donna. That should give you a better view."

"I've only fired a warning shot with my gun." Zoë smiled at him.

"Well, me and Ed are snipers. I think Spike has only taken, 2 or 3 lives. So, it varies." He nodded, that seemed much more in his comfort zone. "It's just that not everyone is suited for the job. No matter how good your aim is." She got out of the car. "Come on, your first de-brief."

…

It was a little after 5, the shifts were finished and Zoë, Jules and Donna were in the locker-room getting dressed.

"So, they were pretty overwhelmed, right?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, and they kept doing everything like they had all the time in the world." Donna answered.

Zoë sighed. "We really need those two weeks."

"Yes, yes we do." Donna said as Zoë was pulling of her shirt. "What happened to you?" She asked worried, pointing to the marks on her body. Zoë looked down and once again remembered last night.

"Oh that.." She said smiling. "Only good things."

Jules laughed. "Oh, please tell me those aren't what I think they are." She joked.

"What do you think they are?" Then someone knocked. Zoë looked over at Donna and Jules who were dressed. "Who is it?"

"Greg"

"You alone?"

"Uuh.. yeah.. I don't usually make it a habit of asking guys to join me in the women's locker-room.." He said, making Zoë chuckle.

"Okay, come in." She turned to her locker to grab her shirt.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted some take-out or if you wanted me to cook." She turned around to put her shirt on but he stopped her. "Do they hurt?" Zoë didn't get a chance to answer as Jules started smiling broadly.

"I'm guessing only when her secret lover made them last night."

"Aah!" Donna said. "Is that why you had trouble walking this morning?"

Zoë laughed. "You want me to discuss this in front of the person in question?"

Jules and Donna shared a look. "We don't care."

Zoë put the shirt on. "You want to hear all about it?" Greg still stood there.

"Yeah."

"You want to hear how my sex drive has been through the roof for the last month? You want to hear how I made him kick Ed out so we could have sex anywhere we wanted?" Jules didn't seem sure about it but Donna still nodded.

"I am curious, you made him kick Ed out?"

"Yeah though he didn't want to." She smiled, looking at Greg.

"How? If he didn't want to?"

"Jealousy." Zoë said simply, packing her bag.

"Greg doesn't seem like the jealous type." Donna said.

"Hello.." Greg said. "Still here.."

Zoë continued, completely ignoring Greg. "He is when I start throwing myself at Ed."

That definitely made them laugh. "You threw yourself at Ed?"

"Yep, went all out."

Jules laughed. "Hot pants?"

"No pants. No underwear, just one of Greg's button-up shirts. And even then it took him like 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" Donna said surprised.

"At least." Zoë chuckled. "Even rubbed Ed's leg.."

"Sophie will kill you if she finds out."

"Ed knows it wasn't like that." She closed her locker and lifted her bag. "Take-out sounds good." She smiled at Donna and Jules. "See you tomorrow."

…

Greg walked towards Zoë on the couch. "So, you didn't seem to happy with your new team." He handed her some coffee.

"Thanks, yeah.. they're.. new. It's just, we had two weeks, you know.. we had just finished one drill.."

He sat down next to her. "I know, I just needed the man-power."

"Yeah. So, just another couple of months."

"Hopefully, it can take a week it can't take a year."

"I know, I just hope it's closer to a week. I can't wait to have another baby."

"Me either, though I'm not the one who gets morning sickness and hormones."

"Yeah, I know. I just know what to expect now, that'll probably help."

"I hope it will."

"Besides, you get to deal with me all hormonal, don't know what's worse."

"I can handle you hormonal, just hope you aren't.. down again after you give birth."

"Yeah, me neither."

…

Zoë parked her car and walked into the day care they started using a month or so ago. Sophie was getting busy, she had recently started her own business so Zoë and Greg had put him into day care. Though sometimes she would have to pick him up because both Zoë and Greg had to work later then the day care was open. She pushed the buzzer and waited patiently until the door opened.

"Hey Julie," She smiled at the woman walking towards the door.

"Mrs Parker, hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up Brandon." She smiled, she must've forgotten he was here. The woman looked a little surprised.

"Let me check something." She smiled before walking back into the day care and then a minute or so back out with her supervisor.

"Mrs Parker, my name is Tamala, I'm afraid there's been a mix-up." The second woman said.

**A/N There you have it, Brandon's not there… ooooohhh….**


	17. Wild goose chase

**A/N So, here's the next. Hope you like it! Please leave me a review, I only get one review per chapter :S**

"A mix-up? So what, some mom took Brandon home and I get Kenny, or Jack or whatever his name is?"

"Not exactly.."

Zoë was starting to get a little anxious. "Where the hell is my kid?"

"He's not here.."

"I got that, where the hell is he?" She raised her voice a little, starting to get angry and scared. Her mother-instinct kicking in full-gear.

"Please lower your voice." Julie said.

"Lower my voice?! You gave my kid away to someone and you want me to lower my voice?!" She took a deep breath before taking out her phone. "There are only four people allowed to take him, me, my husband, Ed Lane and Sophie Lane. Now if you didn't give him to any of us, how did you give him to?"

"A woman, said she was your new babysitter.."

"That easy huh?" Zoë punched in Greg's number on her phone and held it to her ear before turning her attention back to the two women. "Video footage, now." She demanded.

"We can't do that, privacy.." Tamala didn't get to finish her sentence.

Zoë slammed her badge on the desk. "This is now an official child abduction, show me the damn footage." She hissed. She hung up the phone when Greg didn't answer before dialling SRU HQ. The supervisor nodded and Zoë followed her.

"_SRU, Kira speaking."_

"Kira, it's Zoë."

"_Zoë, you don't sound too good. Are you okay?"_

"No, is Greg around?" She sat down behind the computer as a security guard rewound the footage to the time Julie thought the woman came to get him.

"_Sure, I'll just call him over." _

_It was a few minutes before Greg came on the phone. "Hey, something wrong?"_

"Yes, someone took Brandon."

"_Took Brandon? What do you mean someone took Brandon?"_

"Someone walked into the day care and they just gave him to her."

Julie pointed to the screen. "That's her!"

"_Do you know who?"_

"Give me 10 seconds.." The security guard paused the footage where Zoë could get a clear look on the woman's face. "Dammit.." She muttered before walking out. "Greg, Alex Stone, APB, BOLO, NCIC, AMBER alert, track her car, phone, credit card and put a bulls eye on her head for all I care."

"_Copy, stay there. I will sent Spike to pick you up." His voice then sounded a little muffled. "Kira, hot call team 1. Child abduction, APB and BOLO on Alex Stone and her car. Please check GPS."_

"Greg I can't.."

"_You can't drive like this, I don't want you getting into a crash."_

"I can't just wait here.."

"_Which is why I'll stay on the phone."_

"Okay.. Spike's got 7 minutes."

"_He's already in the car."_

"Dammit Greg, she took our kid!"

"_I know, I'm sorry Zoë.."_

Zoë sighed, trying to calm down. Fighting with Greg wasn't going to help them get Brandon back. "It's not your fault.." It wasn't long before Zoë saw one of the black SRU cars stop. She opened the door and got in. "Spike's here." She told Greg over the phone when Spike handed her a radio. "Got a comm." With that she hung up the phone. She then put on the bullet proof vest he gave her.

She turned the radio on. "Got anything?"

"_No, Kira tried to track the GPS but her phone's turned off and her car doesn't have GPS."_

"What about credit card activity?"

"_She's working on it. They just launched an AMBER-alert."_

"Okay.. her house?"

"_Me and Ed are almost there. I've done this before Zo."_

"Yeah well, it wasn't our kid before."

"_I know, we'll get him back, Zo."_

"Call team 5 back in."

"_Zoë.. they've only been on active duty for under two months.."_

"It doesn't hurt to have more people on the ground, Greg."

_She could hear Greg sigh. "Okay, Kira, call in team 5."_

"_Copy. Calling in team 5."_

Spike was blasting through traffic."Sarge, we're at Alex's in 2 minutes."

"Copy Spike, we'll wait in the front."

It wasn't long before Greg and Ed saw a black van speeding towards them. Spike parked it behind them and all four of them jumped out. Greg and Ed took the backdoor while Spike and Zoë took the front door. Jules, Sam and Chris were visiting her work-place.

"On my go." Ed said before counting. "3-2-1 Go."

Both burst through the doors. They all met up in the living room after they cleared the house, no sign of Alex.

"This is a little creepy." Spike said, looking at some pictures.

Zoë walked towards Spike."What?" Zoë looked at the pictures, shocked. "A _little_ creepy?"

That got Ed's and Greg's attention.

Ed walked towards them. "What's.. oh.. that _is_ creepy." He said looking at the picture frames. "Kira, any medical/mental history?"

"_No, none."_

All the picture frames were filled. Some were with just Alex but most of them were filled with a variation of Greg, Zoë and Brandon. Only in all the pictures Alex had replaced Zoë's face with her own.

"You really picked a crazy one, didn't you?" Zoë joked but regretted it when she glanced at Greg. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. Zoë glanced at Ed and Spike. "We'll meet you outside?" They nodded and gave them some privacy. Zoë turned off her microphone and sat down next to Greg.

He didn't look up at her. "It's my fault. I let her into our lives, if I hadn't been so stupid to cheat.." Zoë reached for his radio and turned transmit off. This didn't need to be in the transcripts.

"It's okay, I know you feel guilty." She took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "It's going to be okay, we're going to get him back and we'll spoil him rotten for a couple of days."

"How can you not be mad at me?"

"Because you're plenty mad at yourself for the both of us." She smiled at him, but he still wasn't looking at her. "Don't be so mad at yourself Greg, it's not your fault." She kissed him on his cheek before getting up, still holding his hand. "Come on, let's go get our kid back." He nodded and let her pull him up off the couch.`

He stopped her when they reached the front door. "I love you, Zo. Whatever happens today."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and gave her a sweet, short kiss. "Let's go get Brandon."

They walked outside, Ed and Spike were standing next to the car.

Zoë put transmit back on. "Game plan?"

"Ask the neighbours if they've seen her today. Spike, with Zoë." They nodded and started ringing doorbells.

No one had seen Alex since that morning. Kira's voice came over their radio's a couple of minutes later, they were still ringing doorbells.

"_Got a hit on the BOLO, cruiser spotted the car on the 401 heading towards the airport."_

Ed nodded and turned away from one of the neighbours. "Copy Kira, tell them not to approach, SRU only. Donna, are you on this line?"

"_Yes Ed, we're getting in the cars right now. Where do you want us?"_

"We're a good 15 minutes out, Jules, Sam and Chris are close to you. I need you to do a rolling roadblock. We can't shoot out the tires with Brandon in there."

"_Copy."_

…

"Preparing for riding roadblock." Sam said. "Driving next to the car."

Jules looked into the car. "That's not our subject." She looked at the backseat. "No baby, I'm just going to ask her to pull over." She rolled the window down and the woman did the same when she noticed the uniform. "Can you take the next exit and pull over?" The woman nodded.

They stopped their cars in the parking lot of a gas station. Jules and Sam approached the car. The woman rolled the window down, a little panicked.

Jules looked through the open window. "Do you have any weapons in there?" The woman shook her head. "Can you step out for me?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked surprised.

"This car, it belongs to a woman called Alex Stone?"

"Yes, but we switched cars. She needed mine because it has a car seat and she was babysitting for a friend."

"What's your plate number and what kind of car?"

"It's my husbands, 217VET and is a black Buick LeSabre."

"Kira, new BOLO 217VET, black Buick LeSabre."

The woman looked at Sam. "What did she do?"

Sam was about to answer when he saw Zoë approaching them, she looked like she would kill anyone in her way. Her hand was on her gun and there was fire in her eyes. He walked towards her and blocked her way, just a few feet away from the woman.

"Sam.." She warned.

"Calm down, he isn't here. She just borrowed Alex's car."

Zoë's hand was still on her gun. "She must know _something_."

"No she doesn't. If you calm down I'll maybe let you talk to her."

Zoë sighed. "You're a jackass Sam."

He smiled gently at her. "I don't care."

Greg walked up behind them and took her hand. "Come, let's calm you down so you can talk to her." He led her a few feet away.

"I thought we had her, thought we had him back."

He wiped some strands of hair from her face. "I know, but we'll get him back eventually." He kissed her forehead. "Calmed down?"

"Yeah."

"Good, come on." They walked towards the woman, their hands still linked.

The woman looked between all of them. "Can someone tell me what Alex's has done?"

"What's your name?" Zoë tried to ask semi-kindly.

"Betty."

Zoë glanced briefly at Greg. "Alex has kidnapped our 15 month old son."

"O god.. she said she was babysitting, I had no idea.."

"Do you have any idea where she was going?"

"No, none.. she.. uuh, likes to go to the mall.. and the park.. I don't know."

Zoë nodded. "Thanks." She pulled her hand from Greg's and walked a few feet away. "Kira, anything on the AMBER?"

"_Not yet, Zoë."_

She bit her lip. "Okay, thanks Kira." She walked towards the car and sat down in the passenger's seat.

Greg turned towards Betty. "You talked to her when you switched cars?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what her state of mind was?"

"Like any other day, she was cheerful and she was great with the boy."

"What about the boy, was he scared?"

"Well, when I think about it.. he kept asking for his parents, but I thought she was just babysitting."

He nodded. "Thanks Betty." He then walked towards the car. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Ed wants us to split up, you, Jules and Steve to the mall." She nodded. "Are you okay?"

"I should've been there, I'm his mother. I'm supposed to take care of him, keep him safe."

Greg glanced over at the team, they were watching them. He turned both of their radio's off.

"It's not your fault, Zo. The day-care shouldn't have given him to Alex."

"If I can't even take care of one kid.."

"You're a great mother, don't you ever doubt that." He noticed Jules and Steve walking towards them from the corner of his eye. He turned her radio back on. "Go to the mall." He kissed her temple and closed the passenger side door. He walked towards Jules. "Keep her safe, she'll do anything to protect Brandon."

"You know you don't need to ask."

…

They had gone through two of the three floors, there was no sign of Alex or Brandon. The rest of team 1 and 5 had split between several parks and anything else where she could possibly be.

"_Guys, we've got a hit on the AMBER." Kira said. "She is in the Eaton Centre."_

Jules answered. "We're there right now. Is the caller still on the line?"

"_Yes, I'll patch her through."_

"Hello, this is Julianna Callaghan with the Police SRU." Jules tried.

"Hi, it's about that boy."

"Yes, did you see him in the Eaton Centre?"

"Yes, on the third floor. He's with a woman."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"I'm in front of Sears on the third floor."

"Okay." Jules walked in front, towards the caller. She looked around but there were a lot of women on phones. "Can you see us?"

"Yes." Right then a woman walked towards them.

"There" Zoë said, pointing towards the other side of the escalators. Before turning towards the woman. "Thank you." She was about to walk over to Alex but Jules stopped her.

"That's not a good idea."

"_We'll be there in 5." Ed said._

Zoë sighed, knowing Jules was right.

"Me and Steve will go to her, you go down and wait in the car. Sarge and the truck should be there soon." She looked at Zoë for a second, Steve was keeping an eye on Alex. "Zoë.."

Zoë nodded begrudgingly and took the stairs down. Jules was right. She had just been waiting in the car when the truck and several black SRU-cars pulled up. Zoë got out and practically dragged Spike into the truck.

She pointed to a chair. "Get me video."

Spike sat down in the chair."Because you asked so nicely.."

"Please?"

"For you, anything." He smiled at her.

…

Jules had her hands up, Steve was standing behind her, his aim on Alex."Alex, please lower the knife." Alex had Brandon in her arms and they were standing in a kids store.

"No, this is my life, he's my boy."

"Alex, we both want him out safe."

Greg and Zoë were waiting in the truck, their microphones turned off. They knew Jules couldn't use that right now. Donna had command, Greg and Zoë didn't trust themselves. Zoë had been always able to separate work from personal but when a woman is holding a knife to your 15 month old baby's throat.. even Zoë couldn't separate that. So Spike had put it up on the screen, and they were all watching.

"Alex, please lower the knife so we can keep him safe."

"Brandon! His name's Brandon."

"I know, just lower the knife so Brandon doesn't get hurt." She lowered the knife a little. "Thank you. Now I want to get everyone out safe, how can I help?"

"I want to go home, with my baby. My husband must be worried by now."

Brandon looked scared. "Mommy.."

Alex looked down at him. "I'm right here sweety."

"No! Mommy."

Jules interjected. "I want to help you go home, but I need you to put Brandon down."

"No, if I put him down he'll get hurt."

"He won't get hurt, please just put him down. It's safe, he can't fall down anything. Is he a good walker?"

Alex nodded. "Would you like to see?"

"Yeah I would love to see that."

Alex nodded again before putting Brandon on the ground, his little hand in her right and the knife still in her left.

"Can you walk towards us so we can all go home?"

"NO! No!" She placed the knife back on Brandon's throat.

Steve's grip on the gun tightened.

"Please, neither of us wants to hurt Brandon right?"

Donna watched how the knife was almost cutting skin and Brandon started crying and moving frantically, trying to get out of her grip.

"NO! He's MY boy." She pulled the knife towards her, breaking skin and a small drop of blood made its way down Brandon's throat.

**A/N So this sequal is nearing an end, because I don't want to leave things unfinished when I leave for my 3,5 month holiday during which I probably won't be updating xD**


	18. Big surprises

**A/N It's short, but I really wanted this ending. Besides, it can't be too long if I update every day.**

_Donna sighed. "Scorpio." _

Steve pulled the trigger the second he heard it, he had prepared himself for it when Alex put the knife back to Brandon's throat. Alex fell backwards, making a small cut in Brandon's throat. Jules immediately ran towards him.

"Hey Buddy, remember me?" She said as she kneeled down.

He was still crying a little but he nodded and sniffed. "Dules.."

She lifted him in her arms. "Yeah, that's right. Jules." She wiped away some of his tears. "Are you ready to see mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy?" He sniffed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, they're waiting downstairs." She looked at Steve and beckoned for him to follow her. "And you're going to get a band-aid, maybe they've got something cool. Cars, you like Cars?"

"Lighin."

She walked down the stairs and saw Greg and Zoë running towards them. "Yeah, that's your favourite isn't it? Lightning." She pointed forward. "Look mommy and daddy."

Brandon started smiling and waving. "Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey, little man." Zoë said as she took him from Jules. "We're so glad you're back." He hugged her tight. "Greg, can you take him to a medic? I need to talk to Steve for a second." Greg nodded and took Brandon.

"Hey, bud. Let's go see if they've got a cool band-aid for you."

"Cars!"

Greg laughed. "I don't know if they've got that one." He walked off towards an ambulance.

"Thanks Jules." Zoë smiled at her before looking at Steve, he was sitting on some stairs, waiting for SIU. "You and Sam owe me from the passport thing?"

Jules nodded. "Anything."

"Come." Zoë said before walking over to Steve. "Hey."

He looked up at her. "Hey, so is Brandon okay?"

"Yeah, Greg's getting a band-aid with him. Thanks Steve, you saved his life."

"Go, be with your kid Zo. I get it."

"I will, but I want you to know that you can call okay?" He nodded. "And Jules is going to tell you what's going to happen with SIU." Again, he nodded. "Thanks again, Steve." She smiled at both of them before running back to Greg.

"He's fine." Greg said smiling. "He couldn't choose between a Cars band-aid and a Superman band-aid so he got both."

Zoë laughed when she saw his throat. "Hey, we have to go to work so daddy can change clothes and then home."

"Ome!"

"Yeah, home. Come on, you wanna ride in the police car?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, come on." She lifted him and put the transmit function on. "Can we get a ride with someone? My car's still at the day-care."

_Spike replied. "Sure you can ride with me and Chris." _

"Thanks." She then turned transmit off again. Before following Greg to Spike's car and jumping in the back.

"Tatoe?"

Greg smiled at his son. Every time they rode in one of the SRU cars Brandon wanted the sirens on."The sirens? No, bud we can't do that now."

Brandon started pouting. "Mommy, tatoe?"

"Daddy said no, sweety." Zoë smiled at him before glancing at Spike. "So, Michaelangelo.."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Winnie?"

"I'd thought you'd bring that up much sooner.."

Greg looked confused. "What about Winnie?"

"Well, Mike.."

Spike interrupted her. "Don't.. I'll come over sometime soon, you can ask me all about it."

"Aah, come on.. Greg's a friend.."

"But he's my sergeant too."

Zoë smiled evilly, knowing there wasn't a rule against dating a dispatcher. "So, he's not allowed to know you're dating Winnie?"

Spike sighed. "Zoë.."

"You're dating Winnie?" Greg and Chris both asked surprised.

Zoë smiled brightly. "Yes, since what, a month and a half?"

"_Who's dating Winnie?" Ed asked surprised, Chris and Spike both had transmit on._

"No one. "Spike said before he turned transmit off. "Thanks for that.."

"You're welcome."

…

Zoë smiled at Winnie as they walked into SRU, her shift had just started.

"Hey, Brandon, who's this?" Zoë asked standing in front of Winnie's desk. Greg was going to change.

"Winnie!"

"Hey," Jules said a little offended. "How come he can pronounce her name, but not mine?"

"Because he loves Winnie de Pooh." Zoë laughed as Jules walked away to get dressed. "So, Spike.." Zoë said looking at Winnie.

"M-hm.."

"Going to tell me how you came to dating my best friend?" Zoë said as she put Brandon on the ground.

Winnie smiled at her. "Nope."

"Ah, come on.. I can be nice."

Spike walked from the locker-room and Brandon walked towards him. "Uncle Spike!"

Winnie laughed. "Uncle Spike?" Zoë just stared at her, not answering. "I had a flat tire, he changed it, I bought him a drink."

Zoë smiled. "And one thing led to another and you were at his place when I showed up?"

"You should know.." Spike said as he walked towards them with Brandon in his arms. "Are you going to have another kid?" He asked, changing the subject.

"In a little while, gotta make sure my teams going to be okay without me first."

…

"Hey Dean, Elise.. come in." Zoë said as she opened the door. She checked the date on her phone. "Uuh, did I forget a dinner?"

"No, we.. do you have a minute to talk?"

"Sure, if you don't mind me multi-tasking?" She walked into the open kitchen and continued to cook. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Dean seemed nervous. "We uuh, maybe."

"Something wrong?" Zoë looked up at them, a little worried.

"Maybe, I uuh." He looked at Elise. "We need some advice."

Zoë turned the stove off. "And you come to me?" She walked towards them, it looked serious.

"Yeah, dad's… dad, and Elise's parents.. are.. well.. We could use some advice."

She smiled at them. "Sure."

Dean nodded. "We, have screwed up." Zoë looked at them, curious. "We think Elise might be pregnant."

**A/N So, it was REALLY short.. I know, but I promise you'll get another (longer) update tomorrow.**


	19. Postponing plans

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, dad's… dad, and Elise's parents.. are.. well.. We could use some advice."_

_She smiled at them. "Sure." _

_Dean nodded. "We, have screwed up." Zoë looked at them, curious. "We think Elise might be pregnant."_

…

"WHAT?!" Zoë took a breath, pushing the shock down. She sat down on the couch. "You think?" She glanced at Elise, she looked like she didn't really want to be having this conversation.

Elise nodded. "Yeah, I'm.. my period's late."

"How late, are we talking? A day or a month?"

"3 weeks."

Zoë sighed and rubbed her face. "Okay, that's.. long. Have you done a home pregnancy test?" They shook their heads. "Dean, there's a pharmacy around the corner."

He looked at her, how was that his job.."I've got to buy one?"

"You possibly got her pregnant, didn't you?"

He sighed and zipped up his coat. "Yeah.."

"I suggest you hurry because your dad will be back in half an hour."

She waited until Dean left.

"Come sit down for a second." Elise nodded and sat down. "Have you thought about what happens if you _are_ pregnant?" She shook her head, Zoë nodded and told herself she would help Elise, judging by Dean's reaction her parents weren't going to.

"But there are only two options, I'm not getting an abortion.."

"Okay, then you'll have a few months to think about it. If you want to give your baby up for adoption or not. But let's find out if you really are pregnant first."

"How do you think Dean's dad's going to react? He's always been so nice."

"He uuh, he'll be shocked. Initially maybe a little mad, but he'll put that aside. What about your parents?"

"My parents?" She huffed. "They're strict catholic. They don't even want me to have sex before I get married.."

"So, they're not going to take it well?"

"They'll disown me. I'm a disgrace for the family."

"You're still their daughter, I'm sure they won't do that."

"I wish I was that sure."

Then Dean walked in, they opened the box and Elise went to the bathroom.

"I'll go check." Dean said after a few seconds with Zoë in the living-room. "With the instructions and all.."

Dean was gone for about 10 seconds when Greg walked in.

"Hey, so how was your day?" He sat down next to her and was about to kiss her when he noticed the box on the table. "Is that.. are you?" He smiled broadly.

"No."

His smile faded. "Oh, then what?" He looked at Dean as he walked back in. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming."

Zoë got up and walked towards Dean. "Tell him." She said before walking into the hallway.

"Dean?" Greg asked, his stomach sinking.

"Hey.. dad.."

"Something you need to tell me?"

"Maybe, Elise is doing a pregnancy test.."

Greg sighed. "Dean? How many times have I told you.."

"Dad, we were safe.. one must've ripped or something."

…

Zoë smiled at Elise when she walked out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nervous."

Zoë smiled at her. "Yeah, that's normal. I was nervous and I wasn't 19. Dean's talking with Greg, how about we wait here?"

"Sure.. the box says 90 seconds."

"Yep.." it wasn't long before the display started blinking. "Here it comes.." It took another 5 seconds. "3-4 weeks." Zoë read out loud.

Elise was staring at the test.

Zoë put a hand on her arm. "Come, let's go tell Dean and Greg." Elise nodded and followed Zoë into the living room.

"And?" Dean asked the second they walked in.

"Tell them." Zoë whispered.

Elise cleared her throat. "It's positive, I'm pregnant."

Dean got up and walked towards her, hugging her and apologizing. He knew her family was important to her and they weren't going to take it well.

Zoë watched how Greg let his head fall into his hands and sighed, this wasn't what he wanted for his son. They both had another two years at college so one of them would have to stop to raise a baby.

She sat down next to him. "You okay?"

"I guess. I just never thought this would happen.."

"I know, any idea what you want to do?" She asked looking at Dean and Elise.

He sighed loudly and shook his head. "None, I've never thought about it.."

"It'll all turn out okay."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I know."

Elise and Dean walked towards them.

Greg looked at Elise. "So, what about your parents?"

"They will kill me, they are against pre-marital sex."

He turned to Dean. "Hmm.. So, when are you going to tell them?"

"Uuhm.." Dean looked at Elise.

"They expect me home the day after tomorrow.. but I'm scared to go alone.."

"I can go with you?" Dean said a little unsure. He'd met her dad once and didn't like his chances once he got mad, especially not after the stories Elise had told him. "Dad, maybe you and Zoë can come with us?"

Zoë and Greg shared a look. "I don't know Dean.." Greg said, they did have the next few days off but they weren't planning on spending them in Dallas.

Zoë lowered her voice and turned to Greg. "We can cancel Ed and Sophie, I'm sure they'll get it."

"Yeah.. I guess.." He sighed and looked at them. "Sure, Dean."

Dean and Elise both looked relieved. "Thank you mister Parker." Elise smiled.

Zoë looked up at them. "When's the last time you ate, Elise?"

"Breakfast.. I then realized I missed my period and wasn't really hungry the rest of the day.."

Zoë got up. "I'll go finish dinner. Dean, you mind giving me a hand?"

Dean nodded and got up, not really looking forward to what Zoë was going to say.

She turned the stove back on and grabbed pasta from a cabinet. "So, you thought about where you're going to live?" Dean shook his head. "Think maybe you should?"

"Yeah.." He waited a few seconds. "You're not going to yell at me?"

"Why would I?"

"Dad did.."

"Yeah well you're not my son." He looked at the ground. "I love you like you are, I do.. but it's Greg decision if he wants to yell, kick your ass.."

"Hmm.. What do you think I should do?"

"Dean, it's not my place."

"But I'm asking for your opinion."

"I think you should be nice to your pregnant girlfriend and get her anything she wants. I think you two should decide if you want to keep the baby, thinking about what is best for him/her. But right now, I think you should go sit with her and comfort her because she's clearly upset." He nodded and turned around. "And send your dad in here while you're at it."

"So, what do you think Dean and Elise should do?" Zoë asked once Greg was in the kitchen.

"I don't know, but you seem to know?"

"I've got some ideas."

He sat down at the breakfast bar. "Hit me."

"I think Dean should let his boss know he wants more shifts. I think, if her parents will really react like she thinks, she will have to quit college and will be kicked out of her dorm because her parents aren't paying anymore. I think she will need a place to stay. I think we should help them."

"You've really thought about this.."

"For the past hour or so. They'll have to figure out if they want to keep the baby."

"I want them to keep it, but it will be tough for them."

"Yeah, me too. Grandpa."

"Listen who's talking, 28 year old grandma."

"Step-grandmother, or will I be a grand-stepmother?"

He smiled at her and got up from the barstool. "I think step-grandmother."

"God, I'm too young to have grandchildren.."

"Me too."

"Nah, you're old already." He shoved her. "I think we should wait with getting pregnant."

He looked at her, a little sad. "Probably."

"And I was already looking forward to trying to get pregnant."

He laughed and nodded. "Me too, so we're going to postpone that?"

"Yeah, just until she's 7 or 8 months along."

"Just half a year?"

She huffed. "I can't wait any longer than that."

He pulled her towards him and hugged her. "Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Zoë Parker-Washburne."

"I love you too, Gregory."

"You know I hate Gregory."

"I do, now if you can let me go so I can finish dinner?"

"Sure." He let her go and grabbed plates and cutlery. "I'll set the table."

…

Zoë smiled as Greg pointed towards Elise and Dean. They had both fallen asleep a few minutes into the movie.

"I'll wake Dean if you carry Elise up."

"Dean's room?"

"Yeah, if I was her I would want my boyfriend to hold me all night." He nodded

"Sure, she's already pregnant.." He got up and lifted Elise into his arms before carrying her up to Dean's room.

"Dean." Zoë lightly shook him until he woke up.

"Huh? Where's Elise?"

"Your dad is carrying her upstairs, come on, time for bed." She extended her hand and pulled him up after he accepted it.

"Thanks, for not kicking us out."

"I'm glad you came to me Dean." She smiled at him. "Go sleep, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

It wasn't long before Greg was back down.

"They were tired." He said as he sat back down next to her.

"I think they'd been worrying about our reaction all day."

"Yeah, I'm going to have a good talk with him tomorrow." He pulled her towards him and put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's just finish the movie."

…


	20. Tests, conversations and a fight

**A/N Happy new year to all! I've been reaalllly busy with other stuff then writing, but here you have it.**

**Didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, Elise's dad isn't just strict-catholic, he's an abusive jackass who uses the bible as an excuse.**

_Previously:_

"_They were tired." He said as he sat back down next to her._

"_I think they'd been worrying about our reaction all day."_

"_Yeah, I'm going to have a good talk with him tomorrow." He pulled her towards him and put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's just finish the movie."_

…

"Zoë.." Elise started at breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me to the hospital this morning? I want to do a blood test to be sure before I tell my parents."

"Sure." She smiled and looked at Dean.

"Thought me and dad could talk while you were gone."

"Are you sure you don't want him there?"

Elise nodded. "It's just a blood test."

"Okay, sure. I've got a friend, I'll give him a call."

"Thanks."

…

Zoë and Elise had left for the hospital half an hour ago.

"So.." Dean said, looking at his dad. "Elise thinks she wants to keep the kid."

"That was a quick decision."

"It's not final.."

"Zoë told me it's best if you guys decide in the first month or so, apparently those hormones can do some crazy things."

"Yeah.. it's just, we've got school, and I want to be there for her so we need a cheap apartment.. Then I should probably work more shifts for vitamins and food cravings and whatever else.. and if we _do_ keep the kid, there's diapers and formula and a baby room.."

Greg smiled, happy that his son would take responsibility. "Yeah, it's not going to be easy."

"And then there's her parents.."

"How bad can it be Dean?"

He looked at Greg. "I'm telling you as my dad, not a cop." Greg nodded. "They believe in.. disciplinary hitting.."

"You're afraid he's going to hit her?"

"Yeah, and he's a big guy.. which is why I want you and Zoë to be there."

He smiled at Dean. "Okay, that makes a little bit more sense. We'll be there Dean."

"Thanks."

"Are going to see your mom while we're there?"

"I guess."

"She doesn't like Elise much, does she?"

"No.. how did you know?"

"Zoë mentioned it before she.. was shipped off. She loved that your mom didn't like her."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I got that. Can't I just tell her over the phone?"

"No."

"Dad.."

Greg shook his head. "No, Dean. She's your mother, she deserves you to tell her."

"Fine, so we're flying out tomorrow?"

"Yes, Zoë's already booked a jet."

"A jet?"

"Yes."

He smiled brightly. "As in, a private jet?"

"Yeah, there weren't 4 seats on a commercial flight. She didn't want to go on different flights."

"Just like that.."

Greg nodded. "Yeah Dean, just like that. She likes spending money."

"I'm surprised you don't time-share your own jet."

"Trust me, Zoë has brought it up on more than one occasion.."

Dean laughed. "You didn't want to?"

"Where would we be flying to?"

"Bahama's? Hawaii?"

"With our jobs? Are you planning on buying a house there to raise your kid?"

Dean chuckled. "No, I looked on the internet last night.. but we can only afford a dump."

"So, than what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Elise will probably drop out but she wants me to finish my school. We'll both work, but with what they pay us.."

"Me and Zoë talked about it."

"You're going to give me a royally paid job?"

Greg smiled. "No, we want you two to take responsibility for what you did, but we both know you can only afford a dump. So you and Elise can stay here _if_ she actually gets kicked out of her dorm."

"Really?"

"Yes, though you will be paying rent." He and Zoë decided that would be best, they would put it on a separate account. That way they were sure they would have some money for when the baby was actually born. "And you'll have to buy your own baby furniture."

"Thanks dad." He thought for a second. "Can't we just use Brandon's old crib?"

"No."

"Why not? He's not using it anymore."

"Because me and Zoë want another kid, we've postponed it for now.."

Dean interrupted him. "You mean, you were trying to get pregnant?"

"We were going to, she had already told Donna they should look for someone new. Which she'll tell her after the weekend, is not necessary anymore."

Dean looked at Greg, he knew how much he wanted another kid. "I'm sorry dad."

"It's okay, we'll get there eventually."

"How much are you going to charge us?"

Greg thought for a second, he and Zoë hadn't actually discussed a price. But he knew they didn't need the money and it was just to keep it safe for them.

"300 dollars a month."

Dean nodded, that seemed fair enough. That would be 150 dollars per person and after he picked up the extra shifts he would make over 400 dollars a month.

Dean smiled. "Thanks dad."

…

"So, you know someone at the hospital?" Elise asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah, I've known him for years. I haven't been able to reach him though so we'll just drop in unannounced."

"He won't mind?"

"Not when I bring him a coffee."

…

"Can you page Owen Hunt for me?" Zoë asked a nurse. "Zoë Parker."

She nodded and picked up the phone. "Zoë Parker for you… Okay.." She hung the phone up again. "He'll be right down."

"Thanks." She turned around and kept an eye on the stairs, walking towards him when she saw him. "Hey." He hugged her tight. "So, this is Elise. She's Dean's girlfriend."

"Your husband's son?"

"That's the one."

Owen extended his hand and Elise shook it. "It's nice to meet you." He then looked back at Zoë. "You're not hurt, so I'm guessing there's a reason you brought Elise."

She handed him a coffee. "Yeah, can you do a blood test for me?"

He nodded. "You could've done that in the clinic." He took a sip and closed his eyes. "So much better than crappy hospital coffee."

"Yes, but I need you to put a rush on the results."

"Okay, what kind of blood test?"

"To confirm a pregnancy."

Owen nodded. "Sure, follow me." He walked in front of them to a exam room and led them in. "It'll still take half an hour though.."

"That would be great."

Elise sat down on the table and rolled up her sleeve.

"Small pinch." Owen said before he put the needle in a vein. He let two tubes fill with blood before he put a band-aid on her arm. "All ready." He looked at Zoë. "Are you going to stick around for the results?"

"Yeah, we'll get some lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Sure, I'll come find you when the results are in."

"Thanks, Owen. I owe you."

He smiled and nodded. "You already owe me from saving you life like 5 times.." He lowered his voice so Elise wouldn't hear the next part. "And the distraction-sex in Iraq."

Zoë laughed and shoved him lightly. "I think that was a mutual favor, doc."

…

"Why are you scared of your parents?" Zoë asked a little bluntly when they were eating their lunch.

"I'm not.."

"Come on Elise, you know better then to lie that badly to me.."

"I'd rather not go into that.."

"I get that, but we're flying out tomorrow morning and I'm wondering why you guys wanted me and Greg there."

"My dad has a bad temper.. and I've never done something like this.."

"It isn't like you've done it on purpose."

Elise looked at her burger. "Like he'll care about that.."

"We'll be there Elise, it'll turn out fine."

"Thanks." They ate in silence for a second. "How do you know doctor Hunt?"

"Owen, saved my life a couple of times. In Iraq twice, once from Al Qaida and once from myself, grief. And then here in Toronto another.. two or three times.. including the one time it was really close. He's been my friend ever since Iraq."

"He's cute."

Zoë laughed. "Yes, yes he is."

"You're married."

"That doesn't make me blind."

"Does mister Parker know you think your doctor's cute?"

"No." She smiled. "He never asked."

"It seems like there was something between you and the doctor."

"There isn't." Zoë smiled at Elise. "Are you talking about me so I don't talk about the whole pregnancy thing?"

"Yes.. are you sure there isn't something?"

"I'm sure."

"But there was?"

"Nothing big, nothing like _pregnancies_." Zoë smiled at her.

"Oh, come on.. have you dated him?"

"No, I haven't."

"But you've slept with him?" Zoë looked at her suspiciously. She never made it a secret but she didn't know if sharing this with her step-sons girlfriend was a good idea. "I won't judge."

Zoë shook her head. "Yes, I've slept with him once."

"I KNEW IT!" Elise replied excited. "He's too cute, how did it happen? Did he save your life and did you thank him by giving him sex?"

Zoë chuckled, knowing the reason would put a dent in that idea. "I just carried my dead best friend on my shoulders through the desert for miles and needed a distraction."

Owen walked up behind Zoë. "You don't think she'll tell your husband about how you used me when you were 21?"

"I didn't hear you complaining then."

He smiled and shrugged and noticed Zoë glance at the folder in his hand. "Mind if I sit?" They both shook their heads. "Elise, if you want privacy.."

"No, Zoë can hear it."

He nodded and opened the folder. "You are about 3 weeks along, all the blood work looks fine."

Elise nodded, she had still hoped it would be a false positive.

Zoë smiled at him. "Thanks Owen. Let me know when you want to cash in those favors."

"Oh, I will." He smiled and got up. "Good luck."

…

"Elise!" Her mother said excited. "Finally, I've missed you so much." She hugged her daughter.

"Mom, you know Dean. And this is Dean's step-mom, his dad will be here in half an hour."

"Sure." She looked at Dean. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too ma'am."

She then looked at Zoë. "Hi, I'm Martha, Elise's mom."

"I'm Zoë." She extended her hand and Martha shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

…

Elise and Dean had been postponing the subject since they entered the house, 35 minutes, Greg should be there any minute.

"So, when are you flying back?" Her dad asked.

Zoë answered. "Tonight, we've got a flight at 9."

"So are you staying for dinner?"

"No mom, we can't. We need to go by Dean's mom."

"Some other time then?"

They all nodded.

"Good."

A silence fell over them and Dean and Elise shared a look, they couldn't postpone any longer. They'd just have to tell them without Greg.

"There's something we have to tell you." Elise said, looking between her parents, Dean and Zoë.

Her dad didn't trust this. "Yes?"

"I'm.. me and Dean.. we're pregnant."

Zoë watched how the man's face turned from white to bright red.

"What?! You whore, you're a disgrace!" He walked towards Elise but Dean got up and stood in front of her. "You got my girl pregnant?! You piece of shit." He raised his hand to punch Dean but Zoë grabbed his hand from behind him.

"Touch them with a finger and I swear I will enjoy shooting it off."

She could feel his arm muscle relax and she let him go. He turned around and she showed him her gun and badge under her jacket.

"You.. don't tell me how to run my family."

Zoë replied. "I'm telling you not to lay a finger on either of them."

"A woman?! Telling me what to do?" He raised his hand again, but now to hit her. She quickly grabbed her gun and loaded it, she pointed it at his face.

"Want to see who hurts more?"

Then Greg came in, saw Zoë aiming her gun, and a man with a raised hand. He grabbed his own gun and pointed it at him as well. The man looked between the two of them.

Zoë lowered her gun a little, knowing Greg had her back. "Now, can we talk like adults?"


	21. The end, for now

**A/N Last chapter, I know it feel incomplete but I'm just SUPER busy, my plane is leaving in 12 hours and my suitcase still isn't packed completely.**

**And I havent been able to edit/reread so there will be probably mistakes.**

Previously:

Then Greg came in, saw Zoë aiming her gun, and a man with a raised hand. He grabbed his own gun and pointed it at him as well. The man looked between the two of them.

Zoë lowered her gun a little, knowing Greg had her back. "Now, can we talk like adults?"

…

The man nodded and lowered his hand.

"If you can take a step away from them.." Zoë said while she lowered her gun further.

He did as she said.

"Good." Greg said while he and Zoë holstered their guns but both still had their hand on them. "I'm Dean's dad." He said, feeling awkward. "It's nice to meet you."

"Your boy got my girl pregnant."

Greg nodded, the man was calming down a little. "Yes, I'm aware. I'm not jumping with joy either, but they kind off did it together."

Elise's father looked at her."Are you getting married?"

"No, Dean asked me but I don't want him to marry me out of obligation."

"Then you're going to have to leave, your mother will pack your stuff in boxes and send it after you."

"Dad.."

He shook his head. "No, the decision is made."

"Philip.." Her mother tried to stop him. "She's still our daughter, that's still our grandchild."

"No." Elise's dad glared at her. "It's not and she's not. Now, if the four of you could leave my house.." They didn't seem to move. "That was me asking nicely, you've got 10 seconds."

Greg and Zoë shared a look before getting up. Greg led Dean out while Zoë put a hand on Elise's shoulder and walked her out.

"Wait." Elise's mother walked outside after them. She hugged her daughter. "He'll come to his senses, I'm sure. You'll always be my daughter, I'll always love you and I'll try to call every once in a while."

Elise smiled and hugged her mother tight."Thanks mom, that means a lot."

Elise's mom put a hand on her cheek. "Stay safe." She then turned to Dean, Greg and Zoë. "Keep her safe." They all nodded. "I love you." And with that she walked back into the house.

Greg opened the car door and turned to Dean.."Come on, let's visit your mom before going back home."

…

"Dean!" His mother shrieked happily when she opened the door. She pulled him in close. "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled back and looked to see who was with him. "Greg, Zoë, Elise.." She said all three names with contempt.

Greg smiled at his ex-wife. "It's nice to see you again too, Rose."

"What are you doing here?"

Dean looked between them before focusing on his mother. "We need to tell you something, can we come in?"

Rose nodded. "Sure, yeah." She stepped aside to let them in. She looked at Zoë as she walked past. "You're still with Greg?"

"Yeah."

"After he cheated on you?"

Zoë sighed and Dean looked at his dad. "Yes, Rose, it's marriage, you work through problems instead of just leaving."

Zoë never liked Rose much, maybe it was because she broke Greg's heart once, maybe it was because she had shared his bed a long time ago, or maybe it was simply because she acted like a bitch. She sat down on the couch next to Dean.

"Dad cheated on you?" He whispered when his mom left to get some drinks.

Zoë glanced briefly at Greg, Dean hadn't whispered soft enough. "Not why we're here."

"Did he?"

"Dean.."

"Zoë, I just want to know."

"Dean, really.. it doesn't matter anymore." She smiled at him,it didn't matter anymore, not with Alex in the ground.

"So," Rose said as she put the glasses down on the table. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Greg and Zoë both looked at Dean and Elise.

"Uuhm." Dean said before he took Elise's hand. "We found out a few days ago, that we're pregnant. We're having a baby."

Rose was quiet for a minute before she sighed, she knew how hard it was. She was 20 when she got pregnant. "That's.. uuh.. unexpected." She glanced at Greg, before looking at Elise. "Are you sure.. Did you do a home pregnancy test, because they can be wrong.."

Elise nodded. "We did a blood test at the hospital, I'm about three weeks along. We're sure."

Rose sighed again. "How did this happen?"

Zoë leaned close to Greg. "Seems like everything's going okay here, I'll give you a parent-kid moment." She got up and looked at Dean and Elise. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Zoë." Elise smiled at her.

Rose waited until Zoë was gone. "Dean?"

"I don't know, but does it really matter? It happened."

"Yeah.." Rose thought for another second, letting it sink in. "You're sure?" She asked again.

Dean and Elise nodded. "Yes."

Rose looked at Greg. "Really sure?"

"No doubt about it."

"Okay, so.. do you want to keep the baby after he's born?"

Dean and Elise looked at each other before Elise looked back at Rose. "Yes, at this point."

"Okay.. it isn't going to be easy." Dean and Elise nodded. Rose glanced at Greg, judging by the fact that he and Zoë were in Dallas she figured they were being supportive. "Well, you'll always have us Dean. I know me and your dad haven't agreed on, anything.. but we both love you."

"Thanks mom."

"What about your parents, Elise? I know them a little, I'm guessing your dad didn't like it?"

"No, he told me I'm not his daughter anymore."

Rose looked at her compassionately. "I'm sorry, I know how that feels." Rose was glad Zoë left, she didn't know what Greg had told her about the time when they got pregnant with dean. But if he didn't tell her anything, she sure as hell wasn't going to. "My parents did the same. So, are you staying for dinner?"

Dean and Elise both looked at Greg for an answer. "That would be good."

Rose nodded and checked her watch. "What time does your plane leave?"

"No set time." He didn't want to mention the private jet part. "Dean, could you get Zoë back? It's pretty cold outside." Dean nodded and got up.

"Oh, so you still have to get seats?" She grabbed her phone. "Let me check what time.."

"No." Greg interrupted her. "We chartered a jet."

"You charted a jet?" She repeated. "A private jet?"

"Yes."

"Oh right, because you're a millionaire now.."

Zoë snorted at the contempt in Rose's voice. "Billionaire, actually." If Rose was going to be a bitch, Zoë wouldn't hold back either.

"Must've been nice, all that money falling in your lap."

"Yes, it was really nice when I was raped and my parents were murdered on my thirteenth birthday. It was just the icing on my cake."

Rose looked at her surprised, and a little embarrassed.

"Ah, you didn't know that part? Thought you had me all figured out huh?" She noticed Dean's and Elise's shocked faces out of the corner of her eye. They both knew her parents died when she was young, but never asked about it. "Dean said something about dinner?" Rose nodded, still embarrassed. "Anything I can help with?"

Rose nodded. "Uh, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I love cooking."

"Yes, thanks Zoë."

Zoë nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry.." Rose said after a couple of minutes.

"For?"

"The whole millionaire thing."

"It's fine, Rose. We got off on the wrong foot a couple of years ago. You resent me, for whatever reason, probably bringing Dean in contact with Greg. And on the one side I resent you, but on the other side I'm thankful for you."

"Yes, when you showed up a few years back.. I thought you were trying to take Dean away, and you have."

"I haven't taken him away, Rose. I could never take him away, I didn't know he would move to Toronto. I just wanted Greg to talk to him, call him once a week or something."

"I realize that now."

"Though you still resent me?"

Rose smiled and nodded. "Though I still resent you. There are a lot of reasons you could resent me, but what are you thankful for?"

"Well, it's both. I'm but thankful and resentful for you leaving Greg. You broke his heart, so I hate you. But if you hadn't, he wouldn't be the man he is now, and I wouldn't be married to him."

"He really did cheat on you?"

Zoë sighed. "We might not be huge enemies anymore, but we're not friends, Rose."

"I know."

"So what do you want to make for dinner?"

…

Elise yawned as she unfastened her seatbelt once they'd taken off. They ended up staying until way too late. It was past midnight when they took off.

"Elise, I think there's a bedroom in the back. You can sleep for a couple of hours?"

She got up. "I think I will, thanks Zoë." She extended her hand to Dean. "Come I sleep better when you're there." Dean took her hand and got up. Zoë smiled at the gesture, she has the exact same thing with Greg.

"You'll wake us?" Dean asked as he was being pulled towards the back.

Greg nodded. "Sure" He waited until they were through the door before he gestured Zoë to come sit next to him on the couch.

"Hey, handsome grandpa." She leaned into him.

"I was planning on letting Elise sleep on the couch so we could take the bed."

"Yeah, I thought about it.. but the whole pregnancy thing got to my conscience."

"But she doesn't have school, and you've got to get up in 4 hours to work."

"I know."

"The couch isn't big enough for the both of us, I'll let you have the couch." He wanted to get up but Zoë stopped him.

"No, stay." She laid down, her head on his lap. "I love you Greg."

He took her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I love you too, go sleep."

…

"This is your captain speaking, we're preparing for descend. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Zoë woke up and stretched before sitting up and fastening her seatbelt, Greg did the same. It was another minute or so before Elise and Dean came from the back room and took a seat.

"Sleep good?"

They both nodded, still sleepy.

Greg smiled at them. "Good, now, let's go home and get another hour of sleep."

…

They hung their coats. "You're not going to sleep?" Greg asked surprised when he saw Zoë grabbing her gym bag.

"Nah, I have to get up in half an hour.. So, by the time I'm off to sleep my alarm will go off."

"So, you're going to SRU early?"

Zoë watched as Dean and Elise walked up to his room. "I don't know." She waited until Dean's door closed before she continued. "You know anything else we can do to kill 30 minutes?" She asked suggestively.

"Hmm.." He stepped closer and kissed her neck. "I think I do, though, with two teenagers in the house we probably have to stick to our room."

Zoë smiled. "Is it too late to change my mind about hem moving in?"

"Yes." He laughed. "But, she isn't kicked out of her dorm just yet. So when they go back tomorrow.." He kissed her and unzipped her sweater.

"Hmm, when you put it that way.."

"Gross." Dean said as he descended the stairs.

Zoë smiled but still looked at Greg. "Shut up, you're having a kid before your twentieth."

He walked into the kitchen. "Never going to drop that, are you?"

"At least not the first.. 2 years." She hadn't lost eye contact with Greg. "Dean, you should hurry if you don't want to see me kissing your dad. I'm giving you 10 seconds." Greg smiled and shook his head.

"Seriously, just give me a minute.." He was looking through the fridge.

"9-8-7-6…"

"Zoë…!" Dean closed the fridge and opened a cabinet, apparently not finding what he was searching for.

"5-4-3-2-1 Too bad." She smiled at Greg before kissing him.

Dean shook his head, his back was towards them and he wasn't going to turn around to find out if she did it. "Argh!" He closed the cabinet and opened another, still not finding what he needed.

Zoë pulled back and looked at Dean.

Greg smiled as Dean was turning more frustrated with every second. "What are you searching for Dean?"

"Root beer."

"I think we're out.. do you need root beer at 5 in the morning?"

Dean turned around, defeated. "Elise.."

Zoë laughed. "Ah, the nausea is starting. Good luck with that, I'm going to bed." She looked at Greg suggestively.

Greg nodded and looked over at Dean. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself. Go sleep a couple of hours, Dean."

"Yeah you too. Thanks for going with us today."

Greg nodded while Zoë pulled him towards their room. "You're welcome Dean, 'night."

Dean walked up the stairs to Elise. "Sorry, honey, we're out of root beer. If you decide you want to throw up though, you should go downstairs."

"What's going on there?"

"Zoë and my dad making out."

"Just be glad they're happy and still in love, Dean.."

"Yeah, I am. Doesn't mean I want to see it."

"Do you think you're mom was telling the truth?"

"About what?"

"Your dad cheating on Zoë."

"I don't know, I think so.. They just never mentioned it, they've gone through a 'rough patch' as they called it. So, yeah.. I think so."

"I can't believe she forgave him."

"They must really love each other."

"Yeah, they've both been through a lot. Maybe it formed something that can't be destroyed by.." With that she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**A/N I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave it here. I will try to write some while on my 3,5 month cruise, but don't expect any sequel until mid-april. I'm putting it on complete, please keep an eye on my profile for a sequel.**


	22. Not An Actual Chapter

A/N Hey guys, obviously not a new chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know who was following this story that I started uploading my last Greg/Zoë story. It's called, The End of Life As We Know It.

Here's the link:

s/9449836/1/

I'm not sure if fanfiction deletes linkes to it's own website.


End file.
